


Break Through

by 1Dfanficfanatic



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Self Harm, Tour, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 72,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dfanficfanatic/pseuds/1Dfanficfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandrea Mitchell Lorens: she’s a mystery to those who don’t know her but hurt and needing love to those who do. Her forbidding façade often shelters her from anyone that would want to get to know her untill she starts meeting people that actually care about her. One Direction is the farthest thing from her mind when she moves to New York City after leaving home at 17, but through some interestingly timed coincidents she finds herself falling for Daddy Directioner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Uh-Uh Oh put your hands up!” screamed a shrill voice.  
Drea gritted her teeth and the slammed the lid on her her laptop.   
“You can call me a thief!” shouted the girlish voice again.  
Drea let it rip: “Okay you dirty rotten thief! Put you VOICE down!” She yelled at her sister who was two rooms down the hall.   
Silence reigned for a minute than there was a sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and a girls head poked in the partially open doorway.  
“I have NO CLUE why and how you can’t LOVE One Direction” Eleythia said as she stared at the prostrate Drea who was flopped on her bed with her eyes closed.   
“Because I think they’re like any other pop singer…”   
“SPARE ME THE TRUTH: TELL ME A LIE” Eleythia shrilled as she ran back down the hallway.  
“And it sounds like they’re teaching you some real good morals.” Drea shouted sarcastically. There was a moment of silence from the other room and then it was broken as Eleythia’s voice trailed into the room:  
“ You don’t know you’re BEAUTIFULL!” She yodeled as she flipped on her CD player.  
“Good God Allm…” Drea’s voice trailed off as the CD player started blaring “Only Girl In the World”. Drea slid off her bed and walked down the hall to Eleythia’s doorway. Every square inch was stuffed with posters, calenders, pillows and full length cut outs. One grinning face after another greeted her as she stared around the room. She shivered and then yelled above the racket:   
“ISN’T IT UN-NERVING SEEING ALL THOSE GRINNING KIDS STARING AT YOU?”   
Eleythia started jumping up and down on her bed, which had a Harry Styles comforter thrown over it. “I want I want I want.” She screamed along with the rocking CD player.   
“Greedy Kid” muttered Drea as she stared at a Liam Payne poster.   
“You ought to know that you’re dancing on the kids face, that’s dating Taylor Swift, and your Niall poster just blew over” Drea yelled above the racket as she turned to leave.  
“ My special SNOWFLAKE!” Shrieked Eleythia as she plumeted off the bed and righted the Nial poster. Drea rolled her eyes and was walking out the door when she spotted Eleythia’s phone on the floor. As she bent to pick it up, it let out a high pitched laugh and then lapsed into silence. Drea yelled and jumped as if she had been shot.  
‘What in CREATION” she stuttered as she stared at the phone in unbelief. Eleythia flipped off the CD player.  
“My ringtone is Zayn’s laugh” she explained as she flipped her phone open.   
“Hey” she greeted one of her friends.  
Drea shot her a worried look then left the room. She walked down the hall to her own room and checked her messages on her phone. One missed call.  
It was from Larry. Her recording manager.  
“We’re in the studio. PLEASE show up”  
Great. She had forgotten about recording. She glanced at the clock and then grabbed her sneakers.   
Running toward the front door, she grabbed her car keys off the mantle by the door and yelled:  
“I’m leaving Mom. Be back later.”  
Still running: she barged through the front door and down the twisting sidewalk to her waiting Mustang. She unlocked the car and then hopped inside. In a minute she was making her way down the freeway and headed to the recording station less than a mile away.   
“Wisconsin” she thought as she stopped at a red light “I never ever thought I could find anything to record at in Wisconsin.” She smiled as she glanced around the four-way stop. No one else was waiting but that’s how it was. Not a single person was rattling around at 1:00pm. The light flipped and she continued on her way. After a minute more of driving, her studio appeared in front of her. It could be taken for dumpy on the outside but at least the people that worked there weren’t creeps. She glanced in her mirror after she had parked and stared at her face for a minute.   
Piercing blue eyes met and held there own gaze in the reflection. She had blonde hair with dark brown highlights and today she had pulled the strands back into a careless ponytail.   
She flipped her mirror shut and then hopped out of her car. Drea was medium height, 5’ 6” to be exact but she was fairly well built. Hard work was a big part of her life and the physical side of it was evident in her appearance. She walked into the small, dimly lit building and blinked after the barage of bright sunlight. No one was in the main office so she walked around the main desk and headed into the back of the building where a doorway read “Recording: Do Not Desturb” Drea pushed the door open with her foot and was greeted by a sound of snoring. She glanced around the room and saw the main offender: Sleeping in the corner, a stout, older gentleman was lying on a recliner. Three other men and one woman were sitting around the room reading magazines and one of the men was tuning a violin. They looked up when they saw Drea.   
“Hey, Girl” greeted the woman as she rose from her chair.   
“Larry fell asleep while he was waiting” she laughed as Drea raised her eyebrows questioninly in the sleeping man’s direction.   
“I see” Drea said as she dropped her purse on a chair sitting by the recording partition.   
“You ready to roll guys?” she asked the rest of the group.  
They slowly stood up from their relaxation poses and positioned themselves around their designated instruments.   
Drea looked back at the sleeping Larry and then called: “LARRY!”   
Larry didn’t respond but only snored louder.   
“LARRYYYYYY” shouted Drea. The snoring stopped abruptly and then gradually started up again.   
“What the…” muttered Drea as the others looked on in dry amusment.   
“He never wakes up unless he wants to” supplied the cello player as he sat down on his chair.   
“Great” Drea said as she opened the door to the inner recording room. 

Two hours later Drea was leaving the studio when Larry came out to her waiting car. “Hey” he said as he leaned against her car. “We’re thinking of sending you to New York City for a music shoot.”  
“What?!” asked Drea in a shocked voice. “Why there?”   
“We need the big city affect” Larry continued. “Central park stage, gardens, people. It’ll go great with your song Time For Thoughts.”  
Drea slowly pulled her seatbelt out and then looked at Larry again.   
“When?” she asked as the belt snapped into place.  
“Hopefully within the next couple weeks.” Larry said as he turned to walk into the studio. “Keep and eye out for me: I’ll give you a call or drop by or something.” He called as he dissapeared inside the building.   
Drea stared after him for a minute. NYC? She had never been there. Never thought she’d make it. It was like the unbelievable was happening. Was this real? No. Couldn’t be.  
Her thoughts evaporated as she glanced down at her phone.   
“Hey Babe. Wanna go out tonight? I haven’t heard from you for awhile.” It was from her Boyfriend.   
“sorry. Got plans. Probably’ll be gone for quite awhile here.”   
She honestly didn’t like him. Honestly. She didn’t know why she dated him.   
Jack had picked her up when her car had broken down by the side of the road. He hadn’t let her go since then. He was the bar hopping, jerk jumping type of charecter and she honestly…. Her thoughts drifted off again as she pulled out of the parking lot. She’d deal with him later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

Chapter 2:

Drea awoke, streched, and then gave a earth shattering yawn. She settled back into bed and pulled the covers up around her chin as she stared at the roof.   
It was Saturday and she was incredibly happy that the weekend streched out in front of her. She tipped her head and looked around her room. She was in her older sisters room. Her mom had moved her in after she had left. Her sister, Geneveiv had had every single blooming thing that she could have wanted. Her mom had let her decorate the room, and Geneveiv had chosen horses. Horse pillows, wall paper, curtains, carpet, stickers, horses, horses, horses. Frankly: Drea hated her room. She hated the tiny windows, the small closet and no place for her CD collection. But she didn’t complain. Her mom allready thought she was ungrateful: let alone if she said something about the room.   
Drea sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She could hear her mom on the upstairs level: vaccuming away while shouting orders at Eleythia. She groaned and walked over to her closet. She loved and hated Saturdays. Her mom always thought she had to clean the world over the weekend and she always made everyone help.   
Drea looked at her small selection of clothes and then pulled out a teal jersey knit and a pair of jeans. She slipped them on and then grabbed a pair of sneakers and pulled them on. She moved over to the small, dirty mirror propped up on top of the old dresser and swiftly applied a small amount of foundation to her face. She peered at her eyes and then briefly swiped her mascara brush under the lid.  
Her mom hated her wearing makeup. She always yelled when she saw any on her at all and it made Drea mad. But she tried to avoid it and wear a minimal amount.   
Drea went back to her bed, flipped the covers up and then left her bedroom to go upstairs. She met Eleythia who came stomping downstairs.   
“She’s driving me nuts” wailed Eleythia, tears welling up in her huge brown eyes. “Why does she make me do the work and I can never go out with any of my friends?”   
Drea looked at Eleythia for a minute and then reached out to hug her.   
“Don’t let her get to you Angel.” She said as she brushed a curl out of her sister’s face. “She’s really not that bad she just gets a little over-anxious on Saturdays. Don’t let her irk you.” She said as Eleythia wiped her eyes.   
“Run into your bedroom and I’ll take care of her for a little” she smiled as she Eleythia slipped into her bedroom.  
Drea turned and walked upstairs to find her mom cleaning out the couch cusions.   
“There you are” Her mom yelled over the sound of the vaccum. “I want you to clean your bedroom, the downstairs bathroom, vaccum the basement and then I want you to clean the kitchen and make a meal for tonight.”   
Drea nodded and grabbed some cleaning supplies out of the closet. As she headed down to her bedroom she heard Eleythia turn on her CD player and start blaring “Another World” by One Direction. Drea grinned wryly as she started dusting her room. She listened to the song as she flipped the duster around the room when her phone vibrated on the her dresser shelf. She picked it up and then read the text from Larry:  
“Came to a descion: you’ll be heading out next week on Monday at 7:30 in the morning. Contact me with further questions”  
Drea held her breath and stared at the phone. Was this true? Was she going to NYC? This couldn’t be real. Then she was running upstairs.   
“Mom! Mom!” she called as she ran. Her mother shut off the vaccum and cooely looked at her.   
“Did you get your work done?” she asked as she twisted the cord around the vacuum.   
“Not yet, but look!” Drea held up her phone as her face shone with a huge grin.  
“You’re going to NYC?” her mother asked staring at her Iphone screen.   
“Yeah!” Drea laughed her face showing her excitement.   
Her Mother was silent for a minute and then coldly announced:  
“No you’re not.”  
Drea’s face turned to that of unbelief. “What??” she asked in amazement staring at her mothers hardened face.   
“I said no” her mothers voice rang out with finality. “You’ve all ready pushed me over the limit’s by not cooporating with the work you should be doing and you’re always running off when I need you so now: it’s a no.”  
Drea turned and looked at her mom with a slow level stare. Her mother ignored her as she picked up her feather duster and started dusting the furniture as she sang at the top of her lungs. Drea turned and stumbled out of the room. She slipped down to her bathroom and pulled out a small case from under the counter after she had shut the door.   
She opened the container and pulled out several gauze pads and a razor.  
She stared at the pieces of mettle she held in her palm. Her vision was blurred as she thought about what had happened just seconds before: Her hopes. They had been dashed. Torn apart by her mom’s words. She’s never get where she wanted to go in life. She knew that. Everyone would pity her and then make fun of her just like they had in the past.   
As the moments passed and Drea fingered the razor she suddenly grabbed her pants, pulled them down and stared at the past scars on her thighs. She knew she’d get fired from her job anyway, so why should she even bother to think about her appearance?   
Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of someone beating on the bathroom door.   
“Get OUT here” her mom’s voice resounded through the room as Drea hastily shoved the bag back under the counter.  
“You needn’t pout and pretend to cut yourself you little slut.” Her mother yelled.   
“Get out here and do your work.”  
Drea bit her lip and yanked the door open. As she walked past her mother into the hallway her mother grabbed her arm, jerking her to a stop.   
“You are so damn rude” she spit into her face “You NEVER EVER walk past me like that again. You are so disrespectful and such a little jerk. Why do you put me through this? Why would you even think that you should deserve more than I get?” she was litterally screaming as her face crept closer to Drea’s.   
Drea’s thoughts started to wander as her mom yelled on. She did this a lot. She had to blow up at someone and Drea normally was that person. It had affected her at one point in time but now she didn’t care. Her mother had never really cared about her and honestly Drea didn’t care about her.   
Suddenly her mother reached out and slapped her as hard as she could along the cheek.   
“Don’t get all saintly around me you little dumn bell.” Drea was a little surprised but didn’t say anything as she stood there.  
Then out of her room Eleythia stalked across the room with tears streaming down her face. She watched her mother a minute longer and then said in her shrill, high voice:  
“You can’t do that! You can’t hit Drea just because she’s better than you. You can’t even think about changing her.”  
Her mom turned all fury on her.  
“Look what you’ve turned her into!” she screamed at Drea “You’ve turned her into a bigger damndable person than yourself.”  
With that she let go of Drea and grabbed Eleythia by the arm and shook her as hard as she could.   
Drea could stand anything. Litterally. She could take anything to herself and she could let her mom slap her around as much as she wanted but when she hit Eleythia she felt a senseless rage fly through her body.  
She jerked her mother off of Eleythia and with Drea’s four inch advantage her mom looked up into the utter rage in Drea’s face.   
“You’ll see what you’re doing later. But you will not hurt Eleythia again.” Drea’s clear voice rang through the room. It sounded like she was verbally choking her mom from the tone in her voice. She let go of her mothers blouse and grabbed Eleythia’s hand.   
“Come.” She said as her mother staggered against the wall. She led Eleythia into her room and then called her uncle. As the phone rang she motioned Eleythia to start putting her things in a pile of boxes she had grabbed.  
Her Uncle picked up the phone.  
“Drea?” he asked   
“Yeah. Hey listen: I’ve got to get Eleythia out of here. Mom flew off the handle. I’m leaving in two days. Can you take care of her for a bit?”  
There was silence on the other end for a minute and then he cleared his throat.  
“I’ll be there in an hour.”  
“Great. I’m leaving now and heading over to my friends house. Meet me at the park.”

It was almost midnight that night when Drea finally climbed into her car for the last time. Her uncle had picked up Eleythia and all of her stuff and Drea had moved out. She knew it had been coming but she wasn’t exactly sure it would have been this close. She had left two bare rooms at her mom’s house and had left. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She’d go to bed in a bit… her thoughts trailed off as her phone rang. Her mom. She ignored and then looked through her texts. Her boyfriend had written.  
“whn r we metng? I havt sene u in a lng tme.”  
“I’m leaving. I’m sorry but I really can’t continue our realationship. Thankyou for everything that you’ve done for me and goodbye.” She texted back hurridly as she reached for her favourite CD.  
As she pushed it into the drive Taylor Swifts “I’m Just a Girl” burst into music as she sat there ingulfed in the sound.   
A minute later her phone rang and she saw it was her employer. She had had a small modeling contract and she knew what they were going to say.  
“Hello?” she asked with a sigh in her voice.  
“Drea?” asked a womens low, nasal tone.  
“Yes Ma’am”   
“Darling. I’m calling from the Bouncing Beauty headquarters. I am here to tell you that as we looked through your recent pictures we have found a small flaw which I’m sure you could fix with no problem.”  
“Yeah?” Drea asked as she reached over to shut off the music.  
“I’m afraid that you er we er the company can no longer use your services until this problem clears up. You have promise, Drea. But you’ve not been on the regulated diet and you don’t allow us to use as much makeup as we have to and now this. I’m sorry child.”  
There was a resounding click at the end of the phone.  
Drea stared at it for a minute and then muttered:  
“Well I love you to.”  
Her phone vibrated as a text came in and she read the screen. It was from Jack.  
“Bitc” was all it read.   
“Beautifull spelling dude” Drea muttered as she slowly reached around the back of her seat for her bag. She pulled a razor out of the bag and stared at it.  
“At least you don’t dump me” Drea muttered to the razor as she roughly jerked the razor across her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Drea let out a groan and then lifted her head off the back of the seat of her car. She glanced around. She was still sitting in her car and her razor was still in her hand.  
“Great” she muttered as she grabbed her phone. Her friend would be so worried. She looked at her messages: three from her mom who yelled through the whole things, six from her boyfriend who repeatedly asked her to call him and there: one from Jasmine that had been sent several hours earlier.   
“Where are you? It’s 2:30 and you aren’t here. Please call”  
Drea hastlily dialed Jasmine’s number.  
“Drea?” asked a voice as soon as the phone had been picked up.  
“Yeah. Look. I’m so so so sorry. I’m okay. I just slept in my car last night.”  
“Okay…will I see you before you leave?”  
“I don’t think so. I’m leaving for New York City today.”  
“I love you”  
“You to”  
Drea flipped the phone shut and then stared around her. She’d have to get a place to get cleaned up and then pack her suitcases affeciatly. She glanced down at her thigh and sucked in her breath. There were deep, bloody cuts riddiling her skin. She pulled her pant leg over them and then started her car. She’d find a gas station or something and then get a hold of Larry to get flying details. 

 

By ten o’clock that morning, Drea had cleaned herself up, eaten breakfast and was at the airport ready to fly out. She held a small roll-along and her laptop case.   
She looked around. She never ever thought she’d be doing this. Alone. Flying out. At sixteen years of age.  
“Airport departures for flight 612 New York City, boarding now” a voice announced over the loudspeaker. Drea headed off for her gate and was greeted by a smiling flight attendant.   
“May I help you Ma’am?” asked the man as he held out a gloved hand.   
“Yeah. Sure” Drea answered as she followed the flight attendant toward a set of stairs leading to up into the airplane.   
She mounted the staircase and then was led into the interior of the plane as the man directed her into a 1st class seat.  
“Here’s your seat for the flight Miss. Can I get you anything else?” he asked as he slid her suitcase into the rack above her head.  
“I’m okay. Thanks” Drea said as she slid into a window seat.  
“We’ll be taking off shortly. Make yourself comforatable.” He smiled as he left.  
Drea sighed and leaned back against the seat. She stared out the window and looked at the Minnesota landscape. She’d miss it here but she knew that life had to get better. Somehow. 

Drea yawned and slowly stretched as she stared around her with sleep-ridden eyes. She stared at the clock in her motel room: 7:00am. She was tired. Really tired from all the junk she’d been going through recently. She blinked and then rolled over in bed trying to accustom herself to the strange sounds filtering through the walls of the room. Cars, people, yelling, horns…yeah… she was pretty sure this city never slept. Drea slid out of bed and her feet thumped softly on the floor. She grabbed her phone as she walked toward the bathroom door and looked at her messages.   
There was one from Larry:  
Try to be at the front room by 7:30. Need to walk around and pick out the location for the shoot.  
Another one from her mom. In fact 21 of them, most of them read along the lines of:  
You little brat: where are you and where’d you take your sister? I knew something like this would happen. AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU AND YOU REPAY ME WITH THIS CRAP? YOU LOUSY KID WHERE ARE YOU?  
Drea groaned and then flipped on the water in the shower. Her thoughts wandered ahead of her as she threw a wash cloth into the shower. She was going to meet one of her friends that she had met online. Drea had been writing Alexis for over a year and she was now going to meet her. Drea’s smile widened as she stepped into the warm flow of water.   
Twenty minutes later Drea stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a blue, silk miny skirt; and a white peasants top with a thin, leather belt wrapped around her waist. She glanced at the clock as she quickly applied her makeup: Good. She was 10 minutes early. She hated being late. Abhored it.   
Drea slipped on her dress, flip flops, grabbed her leather purse, motel room key and phone and then slipped out of the room. As she walked down the hall she dialed her Uncle’s number. She walked swiftly toward the elevator as the phone rang.  
“Hello?” her uncle’s voice greeted from the other end.  
“Hey. It’s me. How’s everything going?” she asked as the elevator door shut before she could get to it.   
“Great.” she muttered as she pressed the button.  
“Everything’s going okay. Eleythia’s happily settled in. Goodness she has a ton of One Direction junk. Don’t tell her I called it that.” His voice had a hint of a laugh in it.  
Drea smiled as she leaned against the wall. This motel was huge. It’d take awhile for the elevator to get there.  
“That’s just great.”   
“How’s everything going in New York, City Girl?”   
“I’m not a city girl and great!” Drea laughed as she watched a guy walking down the hallway toward her. She sized him up while her Uncle jabbered about the weather: jet black hair, combed into a steep quiff with a blonde streak in it, leather jacket, skinny jeans and leather boots…  
“Hey! You still there?” her uncle’s voice jerked her out of her reverie as the guy dropped the bag he was carrying into the trash and kept walking toward the elevator.  
“I’m here” she laughed “Can I talk to Eleythia?”   
“Sure” a moment of silence while the guy neared the other side of the elevator.  
“Drea?”   
“Yeah, I’m here Girlie. How’s life?”   
“It’s good. Will you be back soon?”  
“About four days Angel. Okay?” she answered as she watched the guy press the elevator button out of the corner of her eye.  
“K. We’ll see you then” Eleythia’s voice was slightly cut off as she shut the phone.   
Drea slid her own phone into her purse and turned toward the elevator door. The guy’s eyes met hers and she was a little amazed at the darkness of color that they were.  
“Sorta wish these things weren’t so big” he smiled as he indicated the hotel.   
“Yeah” Drea replied “Or the elevators were faster”  
He grinned as the door dinged open and they stepped into the room.   
“Lobby?” he asked as his hand was poised above the controls.  
“Yep” she answered as she slid her hand into her purse to see if she had her hotel pass key. The door dinged shut and the elevator started to ease it’s way downward. Drea stared at the levels through the glass walls and then laughed.   
“I always had something going for these really awesome glass-structure elevators.” she grinned as she leaned against the wall.   
The guys grin simply re-echoed her own.   
“Yeah. Cool stuff” he laughed as the elevator bumped to a halt on the ground floor. He winked at her as they both stepped off the elevator and headed in differeant directions.   
“Over here Drea” Larry’s voice called from across the room while another voice echoed through the room:  
“Wher’d you go Zayn? I thought you were dead!”  
Drea turned to see a older man wrap his arm protectevely around Zayn’s shoulders. She smiled slightly and then walked over to Larry and Jackie, her manager.   
“Ready to go Sweetie?” Jackie asked as she kissed her good morning.   
“Yep” Drea responded as Larry led them out of the hotel entrance and proceeded to flag down a very belligerant taxi.  
“What are you doing today?” He asked as a driver finnally pulled over for them.   
“I wanted to walk around Central Park and then I’m going to meet one of my friends.” Drea answered as they all slid into the taxi seat.   
“I want you back at the hotel by 10:00 tonight.” Larry said as he turned to stare out the window.  
“Right.” Drea answered as she turned toward Jackie.  
“Do you have my camera?” she asked   
“Right here baby.” Jackie responded as she opened her bag and pulled out the Nikon case.   
“Thank you Jackie. Love you” Drea smiled as she hugged Jackie.  
Jackie’s laugh echoed through the cab and the driver turned to stare at her. He abruptly honked his horn at no one in particular and then growled:  
“Where’d you wanna go?”   
Larry glared at him.   
“I allready said Central Park, Main Entrance!” he said in a little of an exsasperated tone. The driver abruptly swerved off the main highway and into another lane of traffic.   
“Needn’t be so mifty about it” he sniffed as he pressed down on the accelerator.   
Drea chuckled as Larry leaned forward and gaped at the driver.  
“AND WHO’S paying your tab?” he bawked in the man’s ear.  
“AND WHO’S getting you there?” bellowed the driver as he wildly swerved around slower moving traffic.  
“THIS is YOUR job. Not MINE. You get ME where I want to BE with NO other COMPLAINTS!” Larry was fully aroused by this time and was willing to show it.  
The driver thought about that for a minute and then swung into the entrance for Central Park. He grinned cordially and said:  
“That’ll be $65.30”  
Larry stared for a minute and then slowly started to choak him from a distance. The man gaped as Larry’s hands closed around an invisable neck and stuttered:  
“Uhhhh $15 will work”  
“Much better” Larry grinned peacebly as the trio climbed out of the yellow vehicle. Jackie was laughing at Larry as they walked toward the park.   
“A little hyper Buddy?” she asked, grinning at him.  
“They’ll cheat you if you don’t watch it” Larry grinned as he smoothed his ruffled hair. Drea laughed as they made their way down a sidewalk leading toward the entrance of the park. The luxerious lawns, gardens and fountains would be the perfect place to shoot a music video and Drea couldn’t wait to see how everything turned out. As she trailed behind her managers her eyes roamed over the people that were passing her. ‘I’m not a creeper’ she told herself with a smirk on her face. ‘I just like to watch people and evaluate them. I don’t judge!’ she defended herself in her own mind.   
“This place is perfect if the lighting dosen’t buck us.” Drea’s thoughts were interupted by Jackie’s voice. They had stopped in front of a hill that led downward into a small lake, the sky was a picture perfect blue behind the green grass and lilac bushes graced the opposite hillside. Drea could smell the fragrance from the flowers and she smiled. Yeah. This was perfect for her shoot. At least part of it. 

Drea was still people watching two hours later but she was now by herself. Jackie and Larry had drifted off to eat lunch and Drea had decided to fend for herself. Her camera was slung around her neck and she was strolling arounf the walkways snapping random pictures of anything she found of interest. She had heard the distant sound of music several minutes ago and was now making her way toward the sound. She could see a group of people gathered around something in the fountain square. As she drew nearer she saw a group of dancers: four young men and one girl dancing to a song that seemed strangely familiar. Drea made her way through the group of people that were clapping along with the rythimic beat. ‘R-O-C-K me again R-O-C-K me again.” the music was increrdibly catchy and Drea found her foot tapping on the ground to the beat.   
One of the young men looked up just then and caught her glance.   
“Look!” he shouted as he flipped of the music “There’s Drea!”   
Drea’s head jerked up as the other dancers turned toward her.   
“Oh My GOD!” the girl squealed. “I LOVE you!” Drea’s head turned toward her with a stunned look on her face.  
“I…uh…” Drea was at a loss for words.   
“You’re our insperation for dancing!” one of the other boys put in “Will you dance with us?”   
Drea nodded as she slowly moved into the group. She handed her camera to a observer and the girl started the music again.   
“Do you ‘member summer ‘09” Drea nodded along with the music and then started to dance.  
Right, left. Foot swing, waist bend, flip your head, twist your hips. Repeat.   
The crowd cheered as she did a complete ground spin and then back flipped over the other dancers. She bit her lip in concentration as she jumped onto the fountain wall and spun around in tight circles. With one fluid motion, she back flipped of the fountain wall and then it was: right foot, left leg, twist your hips. Down on the ground, twirl and then flip backwards again.   
The music ended and Drea stepped backwards with a small smile on her lips. She scanned the cheering crowd and her eyes fell on a familiar face. The guy’s eyes caught hers and Drea noticed the blonde streak in his dark hair. Zayn grinned at Drea as he clapped with his hands above his head.  
The crowd was yelling for an encore but Drea grabbed her camera, threw some money into the dancers hat and took off walking in the opposite direction as fast as she could.   
She almost ran away from the group and headed toward a small building in front of her. Drea arrived, pushed open the small glass door and stepped inside the the small coffee shop. She looked around the room and observed the brightly lit booths and the huge glass windows that made up the walls of the room. There were seven, small, booths with their seats covered with a brilliant red upholstery. The walls echoed the bright mode of the room with a rizzilant yellow paint and the larg, sepia prints on the walls echoed back the theme. The floor, under Drea’s feet, was a light colored hardwood and as she moved forward into the room it made a crisp sound under her tread. A small waiting area greeted customers and in the middle of the walkway a large table sat with a built in fishtank below it. The red couches that graced the inset reflected the main area and the small customers counter that it sat agasent to. The counter was a faded yellow in color and the old computer made a soft purring noise as it laboured on it’s journey.   
Drea turned again toward the counter after glancing around the room and her gaze was met by that of a young man that was grinning at her.   
“May I help you ma’am?” he asked as his dark eyes watched her.  
“Uh.. yeah.” Drea said as she set her camera down on the counter. “Can I have a medium mocha shake with a mint side?”   
The guy entered the information into the computer and smiled.  
‘Anything else?”   
Drea shook her head and pulled out her purse.   
“That’ll be $4.00, please.”   
She pulled four-one dollar bills out of her billfold and handed them to the man.  
“I’ve never been here before. Pretty cool place.”  
The guys deep blue eyes smiled at her. “Yep” he answered “It opened about two weeks ago: my dad and I own it.”  
“Wow.” Drea answered as a new group of customers entered the café. “keep it up!”   
“Here’s your reciept, come back soon!” the young man said as he handed her the paper and her drink. He watched Drea as she walked away from the counter and made her way toward a corner booth.   
Drea slid into the plush seat, pulled out her laptop and signed into Tumblr as she glanced at the customers that had arrived. She stared idely at the two guys and she could hear their stron, British accents as they talked to each other. As she watched them it suddenly hit her who the dark haired one was and she sighed. She honestly thought New York City was bigger than having to bump into the same guy all say long. She looked at Zayn’s companion: He was medium height, broad shouldered, had longer brown hair and his loud laugh echoed through the small room repeatedly. Suddenly, Zayn’s head turned toward Drea and he caught her gaze. He winked aat her and then nudged his buddy.  
Drea dropped her gaze and started scrolling through her dashboard. She slowly became aware of the music that was playing through the loudspeaker:   
“And you threw your head back laughing like a little kid, it’s strange that you think I’m funny ‘cause he never did.”   
Drea tipped her head back and rested it on the back of the booth bench. “It’s a Wednesday in a café but the problem is, there’s no guy.” She laughed to herself as the song ended.   
“Hey.” A guys voice inturrupted Drea’s reverie.   
“Great. He ruined it” Drea thought as she opened her eyes. Zayn was standing in front of her: his designer jacket hung open revealing a gray tshirt and he wore a pair of brown skinny jeans. His deep brown eyes were watching her and she slowly smiled.  
“Hi” she answered  
“Mind if I join you?” he asked as he slid into the seat opposite of hers.   
“Naw” she replied as she slid her coffee mug from the middle of the table.   
The guy put out his hand “I’m Zayn”   
“Nice name. Drea” she replied as she briefly shook his hand.  
“I’m trying to hide from Louis. He’s been bugging me all day.” Zayn said with a devilish grin on his face as he slid farther into his seat.   
Drea glanced up to see the other guy looking around the shop in confusion.  
“He’s over here” Drea called with a laugh.  
“I hate you” Zayn mouthed as he slowly straightened.   
Drea’s laugh rippled through the shop as Louis came up to the table.   
“You AW-FULL person!” He declared as he slid into the booth next to Zayn.  
“Louis” he said as he extended his hand.  
“Drea” she responded as she shook it.   
Louis deep green eyes sparkled as he handed Zayn’s coffee to him.   
‘I haven’t been here before, have you?” Zayn asked Drea as he took a sip of his mocha.  
“nope” Drea responded as she spooned whipped cream into her mouth. “First time here. I bet I’ll come back though. It’s really cool.”   
“Yuppers” Louis said as he looked around the room.   
“you guys from around here?” Drea asked as she resumed her Tumblring.  
“Nope. We’re from London.” Louis answered as his gaze turned toward her again.   
“Nice.” She replied. “You seem a little familiar” she said as she glanced up from a One Direction picture that had appeared on her screen.  
“Don’t know why that’d be. We’ve only been in New York City a couple of times.” Louis answered as Zayn inwardly laughed. Louis started to whistle as he stared out the window.   
“You into photography?” Zayn asked as he viewed her Nikon.   
“Yeah” she answered as she slid the camera toward him. “Judge me” she grinned as she looked at her screen again.   
“Did you like my pictures?” Louis asked as he peered over Zayn’s shoulder.   
“Your pictures?” Drea asked as she glanced up.  
“Yeah.” Louis laughed as Zayn handed the camera back. “I was the one you handed the camera to when you were dancing at the square.”   
Drea grabbed the camera and looked through the pictures. There were multiple pictures of her: he had even gotten one of her right when she was doing a back flip. Then there was a picture of himself with his eyes crossed and his tongue out. She grinned.  
“NI-CE!” she laughed “Good pics! You’ve got a great eye.”  
Zayn leaned forward. “That was some pretty awesome dancing you did” he smiled.   
Drea looked down at her keyboard.   
“Thanks” she answered as she looked slightly embarressed.   
“Do you dance proffesionally?” Louis asked as he drained his coffee.   
“Naw. Not really. Just for a couple music vids for singers.”  
Zayn grinned. “Well you’re amazing.” He said as he drummed his fingers on the table.   
“Kevin.” Muttered Louis in a undertone.   
“Kevin?” Drea asked.  
“Kevin” he reapeated with finality.  
Drea glanced at Zayn, who rolled his eyes.   
“You on Twitter?” he asked.  
“Yeah.” She relplied. “I’m usually on Tumblr though.”  
“Cool place” Zayn said as he pulled his phone out.  
“Kevin” Louis said again as he reverantly stared into his empty cup.   
Drea stared at him for a minute and then started to type on her laptop:   
“When a British guy repeats ‘Kevin’ over and over what is he saying?” she read outloud.   
Zayn’s laughter filled the small room.  
“KEVIN!” Louis hissed in an undertone.   
“Hmmmm” Drea said as she scrolled through her webpage. “Here we go, thankyou Wikepedia.” She glanced up as Louis stared forlornly out the window.   
“ ‘Kevin’ is the name given to a said gray pigeon (traditionally a fake one) that mysteriously dissapears and reappears.”  
“KEVIN?!” Louis all but yelled as some birds went swooping by the window.   
Zayn jabbed him in the side as several people turned to stare at them.   
Then, from behind them a girl suddenly sqealed. She jumped up and ran over to them. Drea turned to see several more girls ouside the window with their hands over their mouths.   
“Can I please get a picture with you? I’ve waited so long to meet you but never got the chance. Please don’t say ‘no’ I know I’ll never meet you again but please?” the girl rambled.   
“Uh sure” Louis said as a camera suddenly flashed from behind them. As the guys posed for the pictures, Drea noticed a group of girls bolting through the door and running toward them. Several large guys followed, carrying large cameras.   
Drea hastily slammed her computer lid and grabbed her coffee mug as the girls swarmed over the boys. The air was filled with clamouring voices and the men were shouting: “Smile guys!”   
“ ‘Kevin’ got them in trouble” she laughed to no one in particular. She grabbed her camera and slid out of the booth.   
She sighed; the peacful atmosphere had been broken in a matter of minutes and now the shop was crowded with papparazzi and yelling females.   
Drea turned to look one last look at the the boys: Louis was trying to smile for all the camera’s at once and Zayn was on his phone yelling “PAUL where are you?!”   
Drea choked back a laugh and was on her way out the door when the young man at the counter turned to look at her.   
“Got a little wild” he grinned “Come back soon!”   
Drea nodded. “We’ll do” she responded as she pushed her way out the entrance. She wormed her way between a very large man and a very skinny woman and then stepped into the sunlight. The sudden glare made her blink and she pulled her sunglasses on as a big guy came running down the path toward her.  
He glanced in the windown at all the clamouring girls and asked Drea: “They in there?”   
“yeah” she responded “the papparazzi are to soooo…”   
“Great” the man muttered as he pulled the door open and stepped inside.  
Drea briskly walked down the path and flagged a taxi. She glanced back at the shop and mentally marked it.  
She had liked it. The whole place made her feel better. She smiled as she slid into the cab: Onward with Life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Drea yawned as she strolled into the recording studio. It was early and she was still half asleep. She glanced around the room and took in the recording mics, the sound board and the acoustic instruments positioned around the small room. Larry was sitting in a chair talking to a man Drea hadn’t seen before and he glanced up when she walked in.   
“Nice to see you made it here.” He teased as he stood up.   
“Not like you, Mr. Bright Eyes.” Drea joked as she let her backpack slide to the floor.   
“This is Edward. He’ll be helping us with the filming today and this is also his studio.” Larry said as the other man stood up and shook Drea’s hand. Drea nodded as Larry continued.  
“I want to film early this morning as soon as we get this recorded. Why don’t you go in there and I’ll play the track a couple times.” He indicated the recording room.  
Drea stepped into the small room and slid the headphones onto her head. Larry turned on the track and Drea hummed along for several minutes.  
When she was ready she told Larry and they started to record. It took them six total times to get the piece down to Larry and Edwards satisfaction but about forty-five minutes later they had fineshed.   
Drea left the small room and picked up her backpack.   
“Did you eat?” Larry asked Drea as they flipped off the lights and prepared to leave.   
“Enough” she replied as they walked out. Edward laughed at her.  
“That means ‘no’” he told Larry. Larry raised an eyebrow as they walked down the hallway toward the entrance of the building.   
“I’m not hungry!” Drea glared at the grinning Edward. “I’ll eat later.”   
“Right” teased Edward.   
“Shut up” growled Drea.   
Edwards laugh echoed through the hall as they left the building. The immediate roar of city noise greeted Drea’s unaccustumed ears and she blinked as Larry led them down the sidewalk.   
“Several more stops then we’re headed to Central Park to film the video.” He told Drea as they walked. Drea nodded as she gazed up at the sky scrapers and bill boards. Larry led them down the street for several blocks and then told Drea she could drive ahead to Central Park.   
Several minutes later Drea was at the park and handing a tip to the taxi driver that Larry had flagged.   
“Thanks” she said as she moved away from the vehicle and made her way down a pathway. She passed through the iron gates and into the park. The filming would be taking place more toward the center of the interior so she made her way toward the heart of the park. She walked for quite awhile before she arrived at one of the spots that Larry had picked out the day before. Now she just had to wait for the crew to show up.   
It was an hour later when the site’s had been filmed at, but Larry was looking for more of an indoor location.   
“I found a really cool place yesterday when I was walking around if you want to film there.” Drea said as Larry walked beside her. The camera crew paused behind her. “Where is it?” asked Larry.   
“Right over the hill.” Drea answered as she led the way toward the coffee shop she had visited yesterday. She passed the square where she had danced, and walked up the run she had had half run. She arrived at the coffee shop, pushed the door open and glanced around: just yesterda, that’s where she had sat and met Zayn and Louis. The same young man was at the counter and as he met her gaze he smiled. Larry moved forward to talk to him as Drea slowly walked over to the corner table. She slid into the booth and stared at the opposite side then she turned and looked out the window: It was almost a repeat of yesterday, she thought as Larry moved over toward her.  
“They said it’d be okay to shoot here. Why don’t you go change while we set up the equipment.” Drea nodded and went to change.

 

Later that afternoon, Larry showed Drea the slips that they had captured: A scene in front of the valley that they had picked out yesterday; clips from a bridge with traffic whizzing by her and then of course, the scene from the coffee shop. It had turned out great and Drea couldn’t wait for it to be compiled. Drea grinned.   
“Looks great. If you don’t need me again, I’m going to meet Alexis.”  
Larry nodded.  
“Go ahead.” He said as he started to help the camera men with the cameras.  
Drea had arranged to meet Alexis at her motel room, so she left for the motel. As she rode in the taxi she had flagged, she thought about how much she looked forward to meeting the amazing girl she had met online. Tumblr had introduced her to this girl that seemed so much like herself in all ways but one: she loved One Direction.  
“Loved” was the understatement of the century: to say the least. Drea watched the buildings fly past her window: she had no clue what Alexis would look like. She had never sent her a picture and claimed that she was ugly.  
“This your stop?” the taxi driver asked interupted Drea’s thoughts. She glanced out the car window to look up at her hotel.   
“Yeah. Thanks so much.” She answered as she handed the man a generous tip. She climbed out of the car and stepped onto the walkway. Walking swiftly, she made her way through the rotating glass doors and toward the elevator. As she waited for the elevator she glanced at her watch: 3:19. Good: several minutes to get cleaned up before Alexis arrived. The elevator door opened and Drea waited for the flood of people to disperse then climbed on. She pushed the number ‘19’ button and then entered her special addmitance card.   
“I probably shouldn’t be meeting someone that I have no clue about, in my motel room.” She thought as she watched the floors glide by. The door clinged open to let more people on and Drea moved into the corner. Alexis could be a sycho. She wouldn’t know until she met her.  
Drea disspelled the thought as the door opened onto Floor 19.   
“Only those with the passcard please step out.” Announced the porter who was standing there.   
Drea moved into the hallway and stopped to talk to the man.   
“Could I get someone to make sure my friend gets here okay?” she asked him.  
The porter nodded.   
“Yes miss. The name?”   
“Alexis Darling and I want her at room 631B.”   
“Yes Miss.” He answered as Drea moved down the hallway.  
Drea reached her doorway and slid the key into the lock. She stepped into the room and threw her backpack down on the bed. She’d get changed into something more relaxing and then text Alexis.  
She chose a short, mint colored skirt and a white and pink stiped blouse. After changing into the clothes, she grabbed a pair of flatt sandals and pulled them on. She glanced at the clock as she pinned her hair into a side swept ponytail: 3:34. She should be… There was a quick knock on the door.  
“Yeah?” she called as she shoved the last pin into her hair.  
“Porter” answered a man’s voice. Drea pulled the door open to see the man standing there.  
“Alexis Darling miss” he said as Drea noticed a girl standing behind him.   
She had long black hair, deep gray eyes and a olive complexion. She was taller than Drea and her laughing eyes were watching Drea. Drea nodded to the porter.  
“Thankyou” she said. The man nodded and left and Drea turned toward the girl.  
“Alexis?”  
“Drea!” the girl hugged Drea.   
Drea pulled her into the room. “Wowie! Nice to meet you.” She smiled as she led her toward the sitting room.   
Alexis looked around the room.   
“I’ve got a feeling that there’s more to you than you told me about. There was enough security downstairs to protect the queen and I couldn’t get into this level with out that guys’ help. And look at this room! Do you have more people here than I know about? This place is huge!” Alexis was wandering around the room and staring at the interior as she talked and now Drea just grinned at her.  
“The security isn’t for me and Larry, my manager, just got me a nicer room.”   
Alexis raised her eyebrows.   
“I really don’t believe a word you just said but we’ll leave that horse riderless.” She raised the curtain and looked downward.  
“There go the security. They must be with whoever they’re ‘gaurding’. There’s a million and one girls down there.”   
“Yeah” Drea nodded as she looked over Alexis’ shoulder. “Must be 1D leaving.”  
“Who?” Alexis asked as she turned to face Drea.   
“One Direction.” Drea said as she flopped on her couch and grabbed the TV remote.  
“ONE DIRECTION?” Alexis yelled “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?”   
Drea glanced up “Ummm..they’re staying here.”   
Alexis mouth hit the floor. “OH MY GOD! How do I see them? Are you sure? When can I get a picture with them? How do I get down stairs? What room are they staying in?” She was almost screaming and Drea was watching her expressionlessly.   
“They’ll be back Alexis. They’ve gotta sleep sometime.”   
“How can you be so calm when THIS is happening?” Alexis was almost hysterical.   
Drea shook her head.   
“Fine. We’ll go get trampled.” She laughed as she slowly walked toward the door.   
Alexis charged past her swinging her purse as she went. Drea shook her head as she followed her slowly down the hallway. They walked er, Drea walked and Alexis screamed their way to the elevator. They arrived and Alexis jabbered as they waited for the elevator.   
“Have you met them? Where are they going? I adore them! THERE’S LOUIS!” the last part came out in a squeak and Drea covered her ears as she looked where Alexis was pointing. Louis was walking down the hall toward them and the elevator, looking cautious. As he came closer, he saw Drea and grinned.  
“Hey Drea, and hello girl I don’t know.”   
Drea nodded absently at him as Alexis let out a strangled yell.  
“Hey Louis. Don’t mind her: she just ate a green banana.” Drea grinned as she texted Eleythia. “Did you come out alive?” she asked, referring to the coffee shop incedent.   
Louis laughed as he joined them in waiting for the elevator.  
“I noticed you dissapeared pretty quickly.”  
“Hey.” Drea defended as Alexis clutched her arm “I had to leave before I was seeing the after life sooner than I had planned.”   
Louis grinned and then turned toward the white Alexis.   
“Is she okay?”   
Drea briefly looked at Alexis than shook her head. “Nope”   
Louis raised his eyebrows as the elevator door opened and they walked into it.   
“Can I do anything to help her? Louis was still looking at the stunned Alexis as they glided down the levels.  
“mmmm…. Lemme see… If you’d.” Drea reached into Alexis purse and pulled out a 1D photo. “Sign this. She’ll kill me if she finds out she didn’t get and autograph.”  
Louis signed the picture and then handed it back. Drea tipped her head to the side.  
“What’s that sound?”  
Louis was listening to and then he grinned.   
“That’s the fans. They’re singing.”   
Drea smiled as the faint sound permeatted the elevator, then she turned her attention to Alexis.  
“Alexis! Alexis!” she called as she shook her staring friend.  
Alexis blinked and then started to talk.   
“Hey Louis! Big fan! Big Fan! I’m here to take you home. What?! Did I just say that?!”   
Louis shouted with laughter and Drea aven smirked at the embbarresed girl.   
“Can I get a picture with you?” Alexis finally asked. Drea pulled out her ever present Nikon as Louis and Alexis posed.   
“You want a picture with him?” Alexis asked Drea.  
“Nope. I mean I’m really okay without one.” Drea hastilly answered as she put her camera away. Louis raised his eyebrow again as Alexis started asking him questions.   
“Are you here for long?”  
“Nope. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.” He answered as he reached the bottom level.   
“I’m never going to get supper.” Drea wailed as she stared at the screaming girls and yelling papparrazzi.   
“You sound like Niall” Louis laughed as the door opened and they stepped out of the elevator. “Do you want one of the security gaurds to escort you out?” he asked over the roar of noise. Alexis eagerly looked around for the other guys as Drea shook her head.  
“No. I’ll find my way out. In a couple years.” Drea answered as Alexis climbed a security guard to get a better look at the world.   
“You sure? We could always get you where you need to go.” Louis nobbly offered.  
“I’m sure.” Drea called as security gaurds surronded Louis and led him off. Drea wripped Alexis off the mans back and pulled her through the crowd of clamouring people.   
“Com’n Alexis before we get trampled.”  
“I haven’t met all of them yet!” Alexis yelled as she was being drug away.  
“And you won’t either.” Drea shouted above the noise. “Move, or the only thing you’ll be meeting is your coffin.”

 

It was early: 4:20am to be exact, when Drea pushed the last of her items into her suitcase and was ready to fly back to Wisconsin. She had gone to bed fairly late the night before and was still tired but her plane left at 6:00am and she had to eat breakfast and get to the airport before then. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth while she thought about the night before. She and Alexis had barely escaped the mobs of girls but after the confusion had passed they had had an awesome time, shopping and going out for supper.   
Alexis was such an incredibly fun girl to be around and Drea had fully enjoyed herself even if she had almost gotten them arrested. She laughed at the memory of Alexis trying to convince the bus driver that she was a celbrity and she did get to ride free.   
Drea shook her head and then rinsed her mouth out with water. She slid her toothbrush into her suitcase and then picked up her laptop bag and suitcase and headed out the door. She locked the door behind her and sighed. She had loved visiting New York; now going back to Wisconsin seemed so not right. I wish I could stay here, she thought as she walked down the hallway toward the elevator for the last time. But maybe I’ll be back. I mean sooner than I think. She grinned at the thought.  
“Hey.” She heard a voice behind her.  
She turned to see Zayn walk up behind her with an outstretched hand.   
“Lemme help you with those. They look a might heavy” he smiled as he lifted the suitcase from Drea’s grasp. His hair was a mess and it looked like he had just climbed out of bed but he looked as nice as he always did as he smiled at her.   
“Thanks Zayn.” She smiled.  
“You leaving?” he asked as they walked into the waiting elevator.  
“Yeah. Heading out at six. I really really loved visiting here.” She said as she pushed the elevator button. Zayn nodded.   
“Yeah. New York City is a pretty cool place. Where are you heading to?”   
“Wisconsin. My little sister is waiting for me.”  
Zayn nodded.   
“Is that who we did the video for?”   
“Yeah”   
“We’re leaving today to. Heading back to the U.K.”  
Drea nodded. “It’s a little early for you to be wandering around.” She laughed   
Zayn smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I suppose. I’m getting some breakfast for us. The guys didn’t want to order in so I’m heading to the store.”  
The elevator door opened and they stepped out into the lobby.  
“Without security?” Drea asked as they walked through the empty room.   
“I think I’ll be okay.” Zayn glanced around. “It’s 4:30 in the morning mind you.” He laughed. “Do we part here?” he asked as they stepped out into the New York City morning air.  
Drea shrugged. “I gotta get breakfast and then I’m heading there.”   
Zayn nodded. “Nice. Wanna come with me then?”   
“And haul these suitcases all the way?” Drea asked as she slung her back pack over her shoulder.   
“Yeah. This really isn’t that heavy.” He laughed, indicating the suitcase he held.   
“Okay. Fine. I saw a Perkins down the street not to far.” She said as they walked away.  
They reached the stoor, Zayn graciously payed for Drea’s breakfast and she helped him carry back the containers of food for the other guys. They walked back to the motel and Zayn flagged a taxi for Drea.   
She hugged him before hopping into the cab.   
“Thanks so much for everything Zayn.” She called as she shut the door. He waved as the driver slid Drea’s suitcases into the trunk and pulled away. 

 

 

Drea checked the address again as she pulled up in front of a large, white house. Yeah, this had to be it. Drea thought as she looked around. Her heeled foot hit the pavement as she opened the door and stepped out of her car.   
She was back in Wisconsin and had driven to her uncle’s place after she had landed. Eleythia had made her promise to come straight over and see her when her plane landed and that’s what she had done.   
Drea’s footsteps were the only sound on the silent air as she walked up the sidewalk and she found it a little un-nerving after the noise of New York City. She passed the heavily scented lilac bushes that were bent over the pathway and tipped her head to the side to listen to a soft strain of music that floated through an open window above the veranda. She grinned wryly as she recognized Same Mistakes by one Direction. Drea’s footsteps echoed on the boards of the wide veranda as she mounted the stairs and moved to the glass door. She rang the doorbell as the music blared on above her head. There was no response and after a minute of waiting, she stepped back and looked up at the open window.   
“Elythia?!” she called. There was silence and then her little sisters head poked out the window.   
“DREA???!” the excited girl screamed happily. She dissapeared from view and it seemed like no more than seconds later and Eleythia threw the door open and plumeted into Drea’s arms.  
“Drea!” she cried as she wrapped her legs around the older girls waist. “I missed you so so so much!”  
Drea smiled. “Missed you to girlie.” She laughed as she hugged Eleythia. “Are Uncle and Auntie home?”   
“Nope. They left for town to get some supper for you. They didn’t know when you were flying in.”   
Great, Drea thought, I forgot to send them my flight info. Eleythia chattered on as she led her inside the spacious house.   
“You can put your stuff here. There’s no room for it in my bedroom.”   
Drea chuckled as she set her suitcases in the hall.  
‘Come see my room.” Eleythia chattered as she led Drea up a winding staircase. She entered a brigtly lit room that had bay windows over looking the driveway.  
Drea blinked and looked around the room. There wasn’t single inch that didn’t have something about One Direction on it. If Eleythia had a lot of stuff before she had heaps now. Her closets were bulging with fan t-shirts, keep calm t-shirts and 1D shoes. Posters, Pictures, vinyl clings, cutouts, pillows, lamp shades, phone covers and laptop lids had been customized to Eleythia’s liking.  
Drea just stared as the music boomed from a player that was sitting on a 1D dresser. Eleythia grinned at her gaping sister.  
“See??? Even the carpet is 1D!”   
Drea gingerly stepped over Zayn’s face.  
“He can’t see up my pants, can he?” she yelled over the noise.   
“I wonder what he’d do if he knew where I am.” She muttered in an undertone to herself. She laughed at the thought.   
“This is…interesting.” She said as she smoothed the Harry bedspread out.   
“1D contact lenses? Who is this?” she asked as a voice slid into the slide on the What Makes You Beautiful refrain.   
“That’s Niall.” Eleythia looked pleased.  
“Got a nice voice.” Drea grudgingly said as Eleythia hugged her Louis cutout. 

It was 6 days later when Drea told Eleythia what was going to be happening. Drea had loved seeing her sister but she missed the city, she missed recording and she wanted to go back to New York City. It was late at night when Drea walked into Elythia’s room and sat down on her bed.   
“Girl. I’m going back to New York City. To live. I’ve talked to Anutie and Uncle and they really enjoy having you here. I can’t take you to the city now but you can come live with me when I get a job. Okay?”   
Eleythia’s eyes teared up and she wrapped an arm around Drea’s waist.  
“But I have something special for you.” Drea pulled out her Itouch. She had asked Zayn and Louis to record a short video for Eleythia and they she had it on her phone. Now, Drea turned the video on and Elythia’s eyes bugged out. 

Zayn: Elythia, Drea’s gonna leave to live in New York City but she’s only leaving to make a better place so you can come live with her sometime. She loves you and misses you as much as you miss her. Stay Strong Girlie!  
Louis: Yeah: what he said. K! Bye!

Eleythia laughed and then grabbed the phone.  
“Can I have that? PLEASE?”   
Drea nodded.  
“You met them? Really met them?” She asked as she bounced up and down on the bed.  
“yeah. Sorta.” Drea smiled.

A week later Drea found herself at the airport with a one way ticket in her hand. A teary eyed Eleythia bravely held the phone Drea had given her. Drea turned and hugged her uncle and aunt and then wrapped her arms around Eleythia’s small body.  
“Write me. Okay?” she whispered. Eleythia nodded and then waved as Drea walked away from the group. “Good bye!” Drea called over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -are you guys keeping track of this story? I hope I’m not speeding around to much. So, so far the next chapter is going to land about 2 months after the first time she came to NYC. A little jump but from now on out it should be fairly smooth timing. AND: Drea is now 17 *smile*-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was three weeks since she had left New York City and now she was standing in the airport again searching the crowds for Alexis. Her friend had brought the car Drea’s uncle had bought for her and she was going to be staying at Alexis’ house until she could find a place to live. She had several suitcases this time and she was batteling her way through the crowds of people when she heard her name being called.  
“Drea! Over here!” Alexis was jumping up and down as she stood by a luggage corall. Drea made her way throught the crowd and hugged her friend.   
“Hey! Thanks for meeting me!” she smiled as Alexis grabbed two of the suitcases.   
“No prob. I parked on the GRAPE FLOOOOOR.” Alexis shouted as she skipped toward the exit. Drea shook her head as she followed her.  
“I love your car.” Alexis grinned as they rode down an escelator.   
“Ha!” Drea growled. “Can’t believe you got to drive it before me.” They stepped off the escalator and made their way toward the glass door that led to the parking ramps.   
“Tell me: what comes first: grape or apple?” Drea laughed at Alexis.

For the next several days Alexis pateintly hauled Drea around New York City looking for an apartment. Drea hated the little cracker boxes that she saw and wasn’t very happy with the options she was given.   
On the third day while searching for an apartment complex Alexis suddenly said.  
“You know, my uncle built a super nice house right outside of Central Park but he never lived in it. He told me if I ever needed it to go ahead and move in because then he wouldn’t have to pay someone to look after it.”   
Drea looked at her friend.   
“Really? Maybe he wouldn’t mind if I used it then…”   
“Naw.. he dosen’t care. He’s got to much money for his own good anyway. In fact….” Alexis rummaged through her purse for her phone. “I’ll call him.” She dialed the number and Drea could hear the phone ringing on the other end as Alexis directed her where to drive.   
Several minutes later Alexis pointed to a house that they were coming up to.   
“This is it.” She said as Drea pulled up in front of it. Drea stepped out of the car and looked around. A broad, stone walkway branched off of the driveway that led up to the biggest house Drea had seen in New York City. It’s bright, large windows glistened in the sun and Drea could tell that it had aprocimately three floors. The tan exterior was stone paneling and the bright flower beds surronding the house, brought out the warmth in the color. Drea stared at the house before turning to Alexis who had also gotten out.  
“THIS is it?!” she asked as she stared at it. Alexis nodded.  
“Magnif. Right?” she laughed as the girls walked up the walkway and to the large glass door. Drea tipped her head back to look at the top floor and noticed the large, floor to ceiling windows. Alexis reached up and pulled outa key that hung behind the motion sensor light. She handed it to Drea and grinned.  
“It’s big…” Drea was still looking around.  
“Yeah. He wanted it big but never used it because he didn’t like the neighbors.” Alexis laughed. Drea turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The immediate white, stone walls seemed to enhance the blast of cool air that hit her face as the two stepped into the hallway that yawned before them.  
Tall, stone pillars supported the ceiling and the cool floor was slightly disty under the girls feet. Drea’s footsteps echoed through the hallway as they walked down the passage. She looked into a large doorway to her right and was greeted by a brilliant office area that was fully furnished. The large, bay windows allowed the sunlight to pour into the room and spill across the wood floor. Alexis had moved ahead and was waiting for Drea. Wordlessly, they walked down the rest of the hallway untill it suddenly exploded into a huge room that Drea supposed was the sittting room. It’s roof was made of the same white stone that the hallways were made of and again, there were large sets of windows that graced the tall walls. The sunlight poured into the room and seemed to be mirrored by the high ceiling which boasted several dusty fans and very active cobwebs. Drea grinned as she spotted a huge grand piano in the corner of the room.   
“Just when I though things couldn’t get better.” She laughed to Alexis as she moved her hand over the dusty lid.   
Dust rose in their wake as Drea brushed past a pile of glass coffee tables and shelves that had been carelessly stacked in the corner.   
The door leading out of the living room led into a fully furnished kitchen: a stainless steel sink, stove, refrigerator and freezer and dishwasher were the main elements of the room. Large cuboards and a glass island were the permanent fixtures in the room and a round glass table lay on it’s side with stacks of bar stools set around it. A wine cabinent was filled with glasses and bottles and Drea could see the stacks of china ware piled on the marble countertops. Alexis had run up a spiral staircase that led to the next floor and Drea followed her after looking out the back door. The staircase rose above her head and Drea ran up it and entered the broad hallway that was a duplicate of the main entrance. To her immediate left a large doorway loomed and she stepped inside to discover the master bedroom and bath. A huge king sized bed was in the center of the room and Drea pushed a rolling chair across the wooden floor. A large patio was blocked by a broad set of doors and windows let in the sun. “This guy sure likes windows.” Drea shouted down the hall as she wiped a hand over the coffee tables and bookshelf. Full length mirrors were laying on the bed and Drea noticed the pile of pillows thrown in a heap in the corner. She flipped on the light in the bathroom and smiled.   
Wide mirrors reflected the light from the hanging chandeleiers and a porcelin tub still had it’s store wrapping on it. A large shower and hot tub stood against the far wall and the counter tops surronding the sink were begging to be filled with girly junk. The white celieing, floor and walls gave the room an upbeat appearance and Drea shouted “I love this bathroom!” at Alexis who was farther down the hall.   
Drea left the room and moved across the hall to a guest bedroom. Furniture was piled high on the bed and couches and weights were thrown carelessly on the floor.   
“There’s a bathroom on the other side” Alexis had walked up behind Drea and was peering over her shoulder.   
Drea sighed and nodded. “This place is enormous!” She half laughed as they walked down the hallway to the next room. She pushed open the door and blinked. It wasn’t quite what she had thought she’d find and she stared at the full equiped bar. Disco balls and a dance floor sparkled in the glow of the low-light neon lights. A wrap around couch was positioned across from the actual bar counter and a sound system was piled in the corner.   
“Uncle said you can but any kind of liquer you want and he’ll pay for it, He wanted this place stocked but never took the time to do it.” Alexis said as they left the room and headed for the next one.   
A full fleged Library was stuffed with thousands of books from ceiling to floor. A lounge area was in the center of the room and the hush almost made Drea a little ghostly. She pulled the heavy oak door shut and started to climb the next set of stairs.  
She stepped into a huge empty room with gigantic windows gracing the opposite wall. The shiny wood floor echoed with the footsteps of the girls as they walked across it.   
“Listen.” Drea whispered as they paused.  
Alexis became aware of music playing and grinned as she recognized Taken by One Direction. Drea crouched next to a radio that was pushed into the corner and turned the volume up.  
“Who is this?” she asked.  
Alexis grinned. “One Direction. FATE DREA!”   
“Ha! Nope.” Drea shok her head as she flipped the radio off.  
Alexis grinned than turned to look at the room.  
“I have no clue what this could be.”   
“I do.” Drea answered. “It’s gonna be out personal gym and dance floor.” She glanced up through the sky line windows. Yep. It’d be great.  
“So you like the place?” Alexis asked as they moved to the next room.   
“Yeah. Deffinatly.” Drea grinned as she looked into the music room. She smiled as she saw the recording equipment and piano sitting silently in the center of the room.   
They moved on to the last two rooms. A short hallway with a doorway on either side led to one guest bedroom and one guest bedroom with a kitchen and living room built into it. A large patio looked over the New York City skyline and Drea noticed the green lawn and nicely trimmed hedges as she stepped out on the terrace. The din of the city was hardly even audible this high up and she breathed in the fresh air.   
After several minutes, she and Alexis made their way back down the spiral staircases and into the kitchen.  
“So you like the master bedroom the best?” Alexis asked.  
Drea nodded. “I might change the dresser set around a bit but besides that I really like it.”  
They walked through the living room and out the hall.  
“Uncle said that you can but whatever furniture you want for the living room and he’ll pay for it since there isn’t any.” Alexis said as she followed Drea out the door. “With some cleaning and re-arranging this place’ll be a awesome home.”  
Drea nodded. “Thanks Lex. This place is better than I could ever have imagined.”

 

It was a week later when Drea’s house was fineshed. Cleaners had come and gone, furniture rearranged and delivered and food supply’s had been stocked. Drea couldn’t stop smiling that week as she thought about everything that had befallen her. She was playing the piano one day, when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the shiny surface. She paused and looked into her own eyes and bit her lip.   
She was settled into life and her home was great but…   
Drea jumped up from her seat and grabbed her purse. In 15 minutes she hopped out of her car and made her way down a sidewalk, looking around. She stopped in front of a hair salon that loudly read: “Sarah’s Styles.” She pushed the door open and looked around the brightly lit building. Several empty chairs greeted her and she heard a voice from the backroom.  
“Just a minute child!”   
Drea traced her finger down the color of hair dyes until she heard someone walk up behind her.   
“What can I help you with, Girl?” A friendly woman asked as she snipped her scissors invitingly.   
“I wanted to get my hair dyed and cut.” Drea said as the woman led her to a salon chair.   
The woman nodded as she wrapped a towel around her shoulders.   
“Did you have a particular color you wanted?” she asked.  
Drea nodded. “I’d like dark brown with black highlights.”   
An hour later Drea had left a clothing store and was strolling down the street. She had bought several new outfits and now she was heading back to her house. She smirked as she saw a reflection of herself in a store window: her dark hair fluttered over her shoulders and Drea freshly noticed the shortness of her hair. She felt a little uneasy but ignored the feeling. She had to develop her ‘look’ sooner or later, right?

Drea stepped into the coffee shop. The bell tinkled above her head and the few customers looked up at her arrival. A young man hurried from the backroom and Drea recognized him as the owners son.   
“You’re back!” he greeted with a smile.  
“Yeah.” Drea smiled slowly as she walked to the counter.  
“Great to see you again. What can I get for you today?”  
“Actually: I really didn’t want anything I was wondering if you had any job openings.”   
The young man looked thoughtfull before nodding.  
“As a matter of fact we were wishing we had some more help around the shop. Why don’t you come with me?”   
25 minutes later, Drea was and employee at The Coffee Shop. She hadn’t wanted something full time and this had seemed like a great option.   
“By the way:” the young man held out his hand as Drea turned to leave. “I’m Jeremy. Pleasure to meet you.”   
“Same” Drea responded as she shook his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drea drummed her fingers on the open closet door.  
“It’s cold out.” She said as she stared at her clothes. ‘I’ll wear…” her voice trailed off as she pulled an olive colored blouse off it’s hanger, then threw a pair of black skinny jeans over her arm. Licking her lips contemplativly she looked through her shoe options before choosing a pair of knee high dress boots. Drea stepped out of the closet and looked out the window. There were slight snow flurrys flying through the air she noticed as she picked up her phone and looked through her messages. She sighed as she saw one from her mother. Absentmindedly sliding a bracelet on her wrist she spoke aloud:  
“I haven’t talked to her for several months now. I’ll call her after I get dressed.”  
She grabbed her boots from the floor and headed into the bathroom to change. When she fineshed she viewed her self in the mirror. She smiled before swiftly applying her makeup to the beat of music that was coming from her Iphone. She spent the nect fifteen minutes curling her hair before grabbing her black, leather jacket from the coat closet and leaving the bathroom. She glanced again into the mirror before picking up her phone and dialing her mother. Grabbing her purse, she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she listened to the other end ring through. She made her way across the hallway and descended the stairs as her mother’s voice came through the phone.   
“This is Drea. You wanted to talk to me?”   
“DREA. Where have you been? What have you done with Eleythia? Wher’d you go?”  
Drea stepped into the kitchen and looked around.  
“Eleythia’s fine.”  
“Where are you?”   
“On Jupiter.” Drea laughed sarcastically as she poured herself a glass of milk.   
“DREA.” Her mom’s voice raised to a yell.  
“This is NO joking matter.”   
“Uh huh.” Drea put the empty glass in the sink.  
“Soooo” her mother continued, obviously trying to get a grip on herself. “Can I meet with you and Eleythia sometime and talk to you?”  
Drea’s mind suddenly visualized them in that smelly little dump, her home town called a coffee shop. Her mother’s eyes were livid as she leaned across the table and grabbed Drea’s collar. Her spit flew into Drea’s face as she let out a string of obscene words.   
The vision faded and Drea shook her head.  
“No mom. No meeting.”  
“Uhhh.. so what are you doing today?”   
Drea walked down the hall and through the main entrance before answering.  
“I’m getting a tatoo.” As the words left Drea’s mouth she smirked. Her mother hated tatoos with a passion.  
“YOU’RE WHAT? YOU CAN NOT GET A TATOO. I FORBID YOU.”   
“Later.” Drea shut the phone with a laugh before locking the door behind her. Snow lay on the ground and the cold wind hit her face as she made her way down the sidewalk. She noticed her neighbor had cleaned her car off of snow and was just walking away.   
“Jake! Thanks so much!” she called.  
The young man grinned and waved. “Thanks for the awesome cake!” he called back.   
Drea nodded as she hopped in her car. She had given him and his sister a cake the day before that she had made but didn’t feel like eating.   
She drove away and within fifteen minutes, found herself in front of Alexis house. Alexis was waiting inside the house and came bounding out when Drea pulled up.  
“Guess what?!” she laughed as she slid into the passenger seat.  
“What? And good morning.” Drea laughed at her friend as she pulled away from the curb.  
“What is two days from tomorrow?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Your birthday.” Drea said loyally.  
“RIGHT! And guess who’s doing a signing at the Staples Center? THAT’S RIGHT! ONE DIRECTION.” She shouted before Drea could answer.  
“Drea. PLEASE go with me? PLEASE PLEASE?!”   
Drea rolled her eyes. “Maybe…”   
“I can just imagine: Harry’s eyes will meet mine and then he will know that we were meant to spend the rest of our lives together. And we’ll make the cutest kids…”  
“Or you’ll just see him and pass out on the floor.” Drea growled under her breath as she pulled up in front of a shopping plaza.  
“EARTH TO ALEXIS. And ew about the kid thing.” She said as she snapped her fingers in front of Alexis’ face. Alexis glared at Drea. Drea shook her head as she pulled up in front of a tatoo parlor. Alexis squinted at the building.   
“What’re we doing?”   
Drea glanced at the building before slimbing out of the car. “I’m getting a tatoo.”   
“You’re WHAT?!” Alexis shouted as she bounced out of her car door.  
“Com’n.” Drea laughed as she moved toward the door.  
Alexis was staring at Drea’s determined back as she followed her to the store.  
“Drea? When did you want to do this? Are you sure?”   
Drea smirked. “I know what I’m doing Lex.”  
She pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly lit building. The few customers watched the two girls as Drea walked up to the front desk and spoke to the woman sitting there.   
“You can some in right away, young ladies.” The woman said as she led the way around the counter and into the back room. “Here’s your design. What do you think?” Drea took the paper the woman handed her and Alexis peered over her shoulder.  
In a thin, elegant script was the single word: Incredible. A heart emblem was printed softly behind the word.   
“That’s so cool Drea. I kinda thought you’d get a full fledged body tatoo of a dragon.” Alexis laughed.   
“I’m glad you like it.” Drea smiled as she sat down on a chair.   
“You said you wanted it on your left collar bone?” the woman asked. Drea nodded. 

When the girls emerged from the shop an hour and a half later, Drea not only had her tatoo, but Alexis had decided to get a tatoo on her wrist that read “To Infinity And Beyond.”   
“I love it.” Drea laughed as she looked in the mirror after they had sat down in her car.   
“Me to.” Alexis grinned as she lifted her wrist for inspection. 

That afternoon Drea was back at her home, in her music room. She had just fineshed recording her last piece of music and now she flipped off the recording mic. She slid off the piano bench and walked over to the control booth to play with the controls. Her mind rambled on with the thoughts involving this project.  
She didn’t know what she was hoping for exactly with this thing. She had worked on it for over four years now and she didn’t quite know what would happen if she’d publish it. She had recorded a lot of Celtic music but this last piece of music was a mix of classical and rock.   
Sighing, she stood up to look out the window. Her thoughts were scrambled as she stared at the street below. The memory’s that had been poured into this album weren’t all pleasant. She squinted before turning toward the door. She didn’t know much, but she did know it would be a long time before she’d ever let anyone hear that thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

10:00 sharp on Saturday morning. Drea had just gotten in from running and was wiping the sweat off her shoulders and face as she rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. She pulled out a leftover kringle from yesterday and quickly ate it before peeling an orange and polishing that off to. Picking up her phone from the counter, she ran up the spiral staircase as she checked the messages.   
Lex: I’M READY TO GO READY TO GO READY TO GO!  
Yeeps. She’d forgotten about this whole signing thing. She glanced around her bedroom before texting Alexis back.  
Drea: What time do you have to be there?  
She walked into the bathroom and flipped on the shower while she waited for a reply.  
Lex: the signing is starting at 3. I wanna get there by noon.  
Drea groaned as she peeled off her active wear clothes and jumped into the warm spray of water. She quickly scrubbed up, washed her hair and shut off the water.  
Drea: I’ll pick you up in a few.  
She texted after wrapping a towel under her arms. It was still fairly cool outside, Drea thought as she stepped into her closet to look through her clothes options.   
Skinny, gray jeans; ankle, stilleto boots; jean jacket and a dark, floral blouse. Drea swifly changed before flipping on her Ipod to listen to music. Moving rapidly, she applied her makeup and straightened her hair with long sweeps of her arm. She grabbed a leather purse from it’s hook before picking up her Ipod and storming out of the bedroom door. Running down the stairs, Drea almost killed herself on a wrung with her boot heel.   
“Not only am I supposed to look spectacular..” she howled as she limped around, nursing her bruised shin “I almost kill myself while I’m at it!” She stuck out her tongue at no one in particular before continuing her headlong rush for the door.   
Outside of her house, she locked the door before running down the walkway to her car. She hopped in and breathed a sigh of relief. YES. She was on time. 

A little calmer Drea picked up a hyperactive Alexis, 10 minutes later and the two were on their way to ‘celebrate’ Alexis’ birthday. Between Alexis house and the Staples Center, Alexis sang every One Direction song that popped into her head. Drea pretended to love the song’s just as much as she did, because, hey! This was her birthday! Inwardly, Drea was still swearing a blue streak at the un-responsive staircase. She rubbed her still, throbbing leg as she pulled up to the parking ramp. After paying the metor, she growled:  
“Why do those things need money? I mean, they’re just stupid machines.”   
“BUT I SEE YOOOOUUUUU WITH HIM SLLLLLOOOOW DANCIN’ TEARIN’ ME APART CUZ YOU DON’T SEEEE.” Alexis belted at the racing cars.  
Drea rolled her eyes as she wound higher in the ramp as she searched for a place to park. Finnally, on the top floor, she pulled into a space, after an enraged grandma had stormed out. She flipped off the car and climbed out of the car. Alexis was bolting for the doors and Drea mumbled,  
“Don’t bother about me. I’m sure I can get mugged by myself.”  
Following at a slightly slower pace, Drea walked through the doors and almost gagged. There were people everywhere: shrieking girls waved Iphones and posters; bellowing guys seemed to be entertaining innner battles; security gaurds were struggling to contain themselves; photographers brandished ropes and lights; and then there was Drea. She stared around her with an open mouth as people ran past her. Her eyes bugged out in slight horror before she slowly pushed her way through the masses of people to a food stand.   
“When I’m scared I prefer to eat.” She explained to the attendant. “And right now I’m petrified.”   
He laughed as he watched the crowds flow by. Drea ordered for herself and when she had fineshed eating, ordered for Alexis. She waved to the man before slowly winding her way through the crowds in search of her friend.   
It was forty-five minutes later and Drea still hadn’t found her friend.   
“I dunno what to do.” Drea wailed to no one in particular, as she lonesomly chewed on the burrito she had bought for Alexis.   
“Are you lost miss?” a voice said behind her.   
Drea turned to see a large man standing there. His shirt had “SECURITY” emblemed in bold letters across the lepal.  
Man. This’ll be fun. Drea chuckled to herself.  
“Yeah. What are you going to do about it?”   
The man looked a little startled. “Uhm… let’s see. What’s your name?”  
“My mommy said not to tell strangers.”   
“Oh. Is your mommy here? And… aren’t you a little old to have a ‘mommy’?”  
“Yes and No.”   
“So what’s your mommy’s name?”   
Oh man she’d be so mad.   
“Alexis Darling.” Drea could barely pull a straight face.  
“Okay. I’ll announce it on the loud speaker.” The man moved over to a booth that was set in the middle of the wall.   
Drea turned her back to him and laughed. This was so perposteroulsy hilarious she couldn’t help herself. A minute later the announcment came.  
“Is Alexis Darling here? Alexis Darling? You have lost a child.”   
Drea lost it. She squatted down on the floor and laughed so hard, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. The man came up to her and thought she was crying.  
“It’ll be okay. I promise.” He comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. “There was a lady on the main floor that said she was your mom. Com’n let’s go.”   
Drea soulfully climbed off the floor and the man led her through the crowds. Down escalators, through halls, down more escalators and through hordes of waiting girls. All the while the man shouted:  
“Outa the way: lost kid coming through. OUT OF THE WAY!”   
Drea’s cheeks were sopped with tears as the man led her onto the main floor. Her shoulders were shaking with laughter when she spotted Alexis. Waving to the man, she staggered over to Alexis, holding her stomach.   
“Oh my goodness.” She laughed as she reached her friend.   
“Quiet.” Alexis was searching the room for someone. “They called my name and I’m pretty sure that their going to announce Harry’s and I’s engagement. And someone said I lost a kid. That’s plain embarassing. I hope Harry knows that I don’t have a kid.”   
“Have a burrito.” Drea candidly wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked around innocently. 

Three hours later, the girls were still standing line, waiting for their turn. Drea yawned as Alexis chatted with fellow Directioners. She groaned. They were still like 200 miles from the table and she was plain mad.   
“Can I go to sleep?” she asked no one. The noise level of the room was deafening as she stuggled to stay awake.  
“If I Lay here, if I just lay here.” The crowd roared as they swayed back and forth. “Let’s waste time… chasing cars!” they yowled in unison.   
“What are you, a pack of muts?” Drea growled as she stared around the room. She stepped under the guard rail only to be addressed by a security guard.   
“Once out. Always out.”  
“Pull up a chair and wait for me to give a fuck.” Drea challenged as she glared at him.  
The man shrugged as she walked around him. She peered behind her to see where Alexis was before heading toward a door that announced “Allowed Personal Only.”   
“I am that.” She decided as she ducked into the doorway. The door closed behind her, and a dimly lit hall opened before her. She walked a ways as she looked into the rooms that graced either side of the hall. Finally, she stepped into a empty, dark, room.  
“Goodnight.” She announced into the dark enterior as she slid down on the floor. Silence finally echoed around her as she leaned against the wall. Pulling out her phone, she texted Alexis and then curled up in a ball. Minutes later, she was asleep.

Two hours later, the door opened and the light flickered on.   
“Look Louis!” a guy’s voice laughed “I’m a carrot!” Zayn roared as he pranced around, pretending to be a carrot.   
“Awww… shut up.” Louis growled as he shut the door behind them. The signing was done, the fans were gone and they were ready to leave. Louis turned, when his eyes fell on the sleeping Drea.   
“What the…” he sputtered as Zayn turned to look.   
“Shhhh…” cautioned Zayn as he knelt on the floor next to the sleeping girl. “Louis! Look! It’s Drea…you know: the girl from Central Park?”   
Louis had leaned against the wall but now he hissed “AK-WARD!” as loudly as he could. Zayn glared at him as he sat down on the floor.  
“She looks different but I’m sure she’s Drea. Why is she here?” he whispered.  
“Now what do we do?” Louis asked as he stared at the sleeping form.   
“Dunno..” Zayn slowly rose to his feet. They watched a while longer untill Drea suddenly yawned. She blinked in the sudden light of the room and sat up so fast the room was spinning. She stared at Zayn and Louis where were grinning cordially at her.  
“What the hell!” She exclaimed as she rubbed her forhead. “Oh good grief.” She mumbled as she jumped to her feet. “This was the only room that didn’t have people and there are STILL people. Aren’t you supposed to be signing plastic things?” She frowned at the two boys.   
“Hi.” Zayn greeted cheerfully at her.  
“We’re done.” Louis added as he chewed on a celery stalk.   
Drea frowned. “Well, I’ve gotta hop. Lex probably got mauled.”   
She headed for the door before Zayn stopped her.   
“Wait. I don’t have your number…”   
She chewed on your lip. “Traditionally, I’m number 1; but today I’m number 2, cause I have a mom. If you’re wondering…I bought her. At the pizza stand.”   
“Oh com’n.” Zayn laughed at her. “You know what I mean. I was wondering if we could meet tommorrow for lunch.”   
Drea shrugged. “Fine. Lemme see your phone.”   
Zayn handed it to her and she laughed as she entered her number.   
“If you want me, I’m under ‘Girl You Don’t Know’” Louis laughed at Drea and Zayn shook his head. “Okay.. fine. I’ll change it later…”   
Drea shook her head. “Seriously. I gotta go find Alexis.” She said as she opened the door.  
“See you tomorrow!” Zayn grinned.  
“Yeah, right.” She wrinkled her nose at him as she left the room. 

 

Dreas’ cars’ lights flashed in the midnight dark as the girl locked her car and bounded up the walkway to her house. The motion sensor light flipped on as Drea typed the code into the door and stepped inside the house. She slipped her boots off and they dropped on the floor. Her barefeet pattered on the floor as she ran down the corridor, through the dark living room and into the kitchen.  
She was starving: she hadn’t eaten since the burrito that she had bought at the signing. Alexis would be here any minute and Drea was exhausted. She flipped on the overhead lights in the kitchen before opening the fridge door and looking in.   
Great. She’d forgotten to go grocery shopping today and there was practically nothing here. She sighed. She’d have to go to Dapins and stock up. It was the only store she that she liked to shop at and it was usually fairly empty at a time like this.   
Drea grabbed her purse and ran back through the dark living room and down the hall. She didn’t bother to put her her shoes back on as she locked the door and ran out to her car. She brushed her dark hair out of her face as she opened her car door and hopped in. Her headlights shone in the dark light as she sped through the sark streets and toward the store. After five minutes of driving, she pulled into a huge, empty parking ramp and hopped out of her car. She locked it before jogging into the store and grabbing a basket. The empty store simply echoed her hollow footsteps as she purused the aisle’s in search of her needed items.   
A bhead of lettuce, sour cream, yogurt, milk, cheese, (Hey! She defended herself: I AM from Wisconsin!) several pizza’s, macaroni dinners, ramen noodles, lunch meat, chips, pop…er no pop. It’d be lemonade this week.  
She scanned the frozen items before selecting a box of ice cream sandwiches. She grabbed a carton of dougnuts before picking a ice cream cake of it’s shelf. She turned to see a guy walking up behind her: Niall Horan.  
Well, she thought, I guess this would be the place to find him at night.   
Niall was scanning the now-empty ice cream cake wrack. Drea shrugged before moving forward. ‘You want one?” she asked him.  
He turned and grinned. “Surprisingly, I don’t: my friend actually does.”  
Drea laughed as she lifted the cake out of her basket.  
“Here.” She said, handing it to him.  
“No…I mean it’s really okay.” Niall looked slightly embarresed.   
“Naw. Take it. I get these things all the time.” Drea handed the cake to him. “And thanks for all the work you guys put into your concerts.” She cautiously added as she turned to leave.   
“Well…thanks.” Niall grinned “Have you been to one?”   
“Ummm….no. I just went to the signing tonight.” She laughed. “But I HAVE heard about how much people love them.” She defended herself as Niall raised an eyebrow. They walked toward the checkout counter untill Drea stopped at the Delhi to get several pounds of chicken nuggets.   
“You having a party?” Niall observed her growing basket.  
“No way. This is for me.” She laughed as she placed the carton in her basket and walked to the checkout register.   
‘Wow. Okay. Eat some for me to.” He laughed as she placed the basket down.  
“Right.” Drea grinned wryly. She watched as the sleepy cash attendant pushed the items through the scanner before mumbling:  
“$53.12, please.”   
Drea opened her purse and by the time she had found her credit card she looked up to see Niall sliding his own through.  
“Allow me” he grinned cheerfully at her.   
“No.. it’s okay really… I can do it.. I mean… thanks!” Drea stammered as he punched in his pin number. He chuckled as he replaced the card and lifted the bags from the counter.  
They reached the doors before Drea spoke.  
“That’s one expensive ice cream cake.”   
Niall laughed and shrugged. “So you were at the siging tonight?” he asked, changing subjects.   
“Yeah. It was my friends birthday and she asked me to go with her.”   
“I didn’t see you: did I?” he looked puzzled.  
“Nope. I was sleeping and playing pranks. You woulda seen her though.”  
“I wonder if they ever found that kid’s mom.” Niall said as they reached the car.  
“What kid?” Drea asked inoccently as she opened the door.  
“There was a kid that was lost, they announced it on the speaker.”   
“Hmmm…. Oh yeah. I heard about that. I think she found her way back to her family members.” Drea buried her head in the car interior.  
“Anyway… I met Zayn and he said something about meeting you guys tomorrow.” She said as she took a bag from Niall.   
Niall nodded as he shifted the remaining bags to his other hand.  
“So you’re Drea.” He said rather than asked.  
“Yeah.” Drea replied as she slid the last bag in and shut the door.   
“Nice to meet you. Zayn and Louis have mentioned you quite a few times in the past.” He grinned as he lifted his ice cream cake from the trunk of Drea’s car, where he had placed it temporarily.   
Drea chuckled before opening her door. “You need a ride anywhere?” she asked as she picked her car keys out of her purse.   
Niall chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “Normally: I’d say ‘no’, but I walked here and it was quite a stroll.”  
Drea slid into the car. “Climb in.” she called as she turned the car on.   
Niall opened the opposite door and hopped in.  
“Nice car.” He said as he fastened his seat belt. Drea smiled as she out of the parking lot. Her radio flipped on and Carrie Underwood was in full cry with ‘Just A Dream’. As Drea turned the volume down Niall asked, “Carrie Underwood, right?”   
“Yeah.” Drea replied. “What motel are you at?”   
“Uhhh… we’re actually staying at a personal house. Take a left here:” Niall answered. He continued to give directions and then said “Mind if I turn it up?”   
“Go ahead.” Drea smiled as she stopped at a stop light.   
Niall was humming along with the music when Drea grinned and rolled her window down. This was where her Wisconsin side kicked in, but it was fun. She rolled down the other windows and cranked the music up before pressing the accelerator to the floor. Niall’s laugh echoed through the car interior as Drea sped down the New York City freeway. Drea started singing along with the radio over the sound of the wind rushing through the car.   
“Take a RIGHT!” Niall shouted before singing along with Drea.   
The 3:22 minutes fled along way to fast for Drea’s liking and the song ended, leaving a very winded duo. They both looked at each other and laughed as Drea pulled up a street that Niall had pointed to. She turned down the volume as Niall tipped his head to look at a brightly lit house.  
“This is it.” He said as she pulled up next to the curb. She nodded as he hopped out and paused, with his hand on the door. “Thanks for not kidnapping me.” He laughed.  
Drea saluted him. “Thanks for buying my next three weeks of grocery’s.” she laughed at him. Niall turned to leave but looked over his shoulder.  
“You know, you have a really cool singing voice. And… I love that you go shopping, barefoot.” He grinned.  
Drea looked slightly embarresed; she’d almost forgot that she wasn’t wearing shoes. “Yeah. Uhm. Thanks.” She laughed as he turned and bounded up the walkway. She waved at him before speeding off into the dark street. 

Drea’s house was suprisingly close to the one she had dropped Niall of at and she reached home within a flat sixty four seconds.   
Alexis car was parked in front of the house, Drea noticed as she pulled up to curb and hopped out. She grabbed her shopping bags, locked her car and walked up the walkway.  
Typing the code into the lock on the door, she opened it before calling, “Alexis?”  
There was a sound of footsteps then her friends’ head poked aroud the corner.  
“THERE you are!” Alexis laughed as she bounded forward. “I was wondering wher’d you gone.”   
“Yeah. Forgot the grocery’s for the week.” Drea said as she handed one of the bags to Alexis. “Help me out, if your royal highness would.” She teased.   
Alexis bounded down the hall lugging one of the bags. Drea followed her with three more bags and the two headed into the kitchen to unpack.   
Drea slid the bags onto the counter, before starting to pull their contents out. She noticed Alexis had flipped on all the lights in the kitchen and living room.   
“You staying for the night?” She asked Alexis as she slid the ice cream into the freezer.  
“Yup. I brought my stuff and put in upstairs.” Alexis grinned cheerfully.   
She emptied the last of the grocery bags’ contents’ into the fridge before collecting the empty bags and throwing them away.   
Drea looked up as the doorbell rang.   
“I ordered a pizza.” Alexis explained as she picked up her purse and ran out of the room.  
Drea jumped up and sat on the counter while she checked Twitter on her phone. She noticed the guys had tweeted about the signing and Niall had tweeted;  
@NiallHoran: nothing better than #cakeatmidnight  
She chuckled as she answered one of her messages from Jeremy, concerning work the following day. She slid her phone shut and then hopped off the counter as Alexis came in holding a Pizza Hut box.  
“Hungry?” she asked as Drea grabbed several plates.  
“Yup.” Drea grinned as they headed for the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---How’s everybody enjoying it so far? I’ve gotten several comments recently about the depression that Drea deals with. I think when the plot of the story came out I was going through a lot of that so it was sorta like a mirror into my own life. BUT: there is more of that: until she finds herself so to speak. And then it gets lighter. :) Love you guys! And thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Drea chewed on a banana as she mentally tallied what she’d do today. She had work off, so maybe she’d call Eleythia and go shopping with Alexis.  
Her thoughts were interupted by a clang as Alexis sleepily wound her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.  
“Wow. You’re up early.” She greeted Drea as she leaned on the counter top.  
Drea chewed metatativly on her banana before replying. “yeah. I guess.”  
“How long have you been up?” Alexis yawned.  
“Uhm… 4 ½ hours?” Drea said as she dumped the peeling into the wastebasket.  
“WHAT?” Alexis stared at her friend as her eyes popped open.  
Drea placidly looked at her friend. “You heard me.”  
“I heard you. I just don’t believe you.” Alexis mentally counted on her fingers to what four hours previous would have been.  
“6:00.” Drea said as if reading her friends’ mind.  
Alexis shook her head as she opened the fridge door and poured herself a glass of cold coffee.  
“Yuck on that.” Drea indicated the cup in Alexis’ hand “And you do realize it is almost 11:00, don’t you?”  
Alexis shrugged as she downed the coffee. “Hey! I get up early, what can I say?”  
“Good grief kid. That is in no way early.” Drea rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone. “I was thinking of getting my hair dyed again this morning. You wanna come?” she asked Alexis as she scrolled through her messages.  
Alexis shrugged. “Sure. Gotta get a shower first though.” She said as she dumped her cup in the sink and grabbed a piece of pizza.  
Drea looked slightly disgusted. “I have no clue how you can eat like this and look like that.”  
Alexis grinned cheerfully at Drea before washing her hands. Drea sighed before turning to the cleaning closet.  
“You better get your shower, cause I’m leaving in about an hour.” She said as she picked up several cleaning bottles. Alexis nodded before grabbing a muffin and running up the stair case again. Drea shook her head after her friend had dissapered and started to clean the kitchen.

It was forty five minutes later when Alexis came clattering into Drea’s bedroom to find her friend flopped on her bed, with her laptop on her lap.  
“Ready to go?” she asked Drea as she flopped down on the bed beside her. Drea glanced up as the bed bounced under the impact.  
“Yup. You done?”  
“Yeah.” Alexis grinned up at her.  
Drea nodded before shutting her laptop lid and jumping off the bed. “Com’n” she said as she grabbed her purse and her shoes.  
Alexis bounced off the bed and followed in Drea’s wake as the two girls thundered through the hall and down the staircase. They ran through the kitchen and just as Drea raced through the entryway, Alexis leaped on to her back.  
“Jeepers.” Drea laughed as she slowed down to a walk with Alexis’ arms’ wrapped around her neck. “Don’t you think you can walk by yourself, kiddo?”  
Alexis grinned cheerfully as Drea opened the door and deposited her friend on the patio. “Get in the car kid.” She grinned as she locked the door. Alexis ran down the sidewalk and jumped into Drea’s waiting car. Drea followed at a little slower pace and soon the girls were at the hair parlor. It took Drea about and hour to get her hair dyed and after wards the girls drove back to Drea’s house.  
Lunch followed and the afternoon rolled on uneventfully for the girls. Drea was upstairs, in the library, when her phone buzzed with a text. She flipped it open and read.  
(Number)So…. I hope you know your own phone number… you there Drea?  
Drea stared at the text confusedly for a minute. Who in creation was this? She racked her mind for possibilty’s untill it dawned on her. Zayn. She shook her head before glaring at the phone. Well; this deffinatly couldn’t be real. She reached down and pinched herself.  
“OW.” She yelled. “Okay. It is real.”  
Uhm. Yeah. I’m here. This Zayn?  
A minute later: Yeah. See? I’m a man of my word. I texted you.  
Drea: Huh. This is probably just me dreaming a really idiotic dream but I pinched myself and I yelled so I dunno.

Zayn: Haha. You pinched yourself? Good for you. I just woke up.

Drea: Shame on you. It’s like 2:30 IN THE AFTERNOON.

Zayn: Shhh… no one has to know. Anyhow: We wanna meet up with you. 3:00 then? The Coffee shop?

Drea: Says the man that climbed out of bed. Yeah. That’s fine. 

Zayn: Great. See you then. Oh and: Liam’s out by himself but the rest of us’ll be there.

Drea: See you then.

Zayn: Yuppers :)

Drea stared at her phone for a minute. Hmmm he really had remembered. She raised and eyebrow before texting Alexis. Several seconds later, Alexis came storming into the room.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” she yelled as she crossed the room.  
Drea wrinkled up her nose. “You can take the car and I’ll walk.” She said as she slid her phone into her pocke, before standing up.  
“No. Back up. Before that.”  
“I said they want to meet us at the coffee shop for kinda a breakfast thing for Zayn.” Drea grinned happily at her own joke.  
“WHO.” Alexis was getting quite hysterical.  
“Not One Direction. That’s for sure.” Drea mumbled sarcastically as she walked out of the room. Alexis trailed after her.  
“And you think this is an every day experience?” Alexis yelled at Drea’s back.  
“Quiet, Alexis. You’ll give everybody a brain hemorhage.” Drea growled as she walked into her room.  
“You deserve to be shot.” Alexis groaned.  
Drea shook her head. “I gotta get a shower. You can leave when you want to. Here are the keys.” She threw her car keys toward Alexis before going into the bathroom.  
“Okay.” Alexis hollared as she sprinted from the room.  
Drea wryly grinned as she shut the bathroom door.

Gray skinny jeans, black stiletto ankle boots, a dark floral blouse, a matching set of statement jewelry and purfume fineshed Drea’s outfit. Her hair was damp as she toweled it out before straightening it. She applied her makeup before grabbing a thin strapped purse and heading out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She pulled her phone out and read Twitter and Tumblr posts as she strolled through the house and out the front door. Glancing up: she locked the front door behind her as the cool wind blew across her face. The day was partly sunny and Drea slowly smiled as she saw a little sparrow watching her, jauntily from it’s perch on a rhodedendron branch.  
It took her about fifteen minutes to reach the entrance for Central Park and she passed through the iron gates after sliding her phone into her pocket. The familiar walkway passed under her feet as she slowly walked toward the coffee shop. She was nervous. That was the understatement of the century. She really didn’t know why these people wanted to see her. Or why they had picked her of all girls, to go to coffee with. She sighed as she nervously rubbed her arm. Her mind clouded with thoughts as she moved toward the coffee shop. Maybe they were only trying to see what a normal kid was actually like. Drea looked down at her feet. She knew that they defintaly didn’t care about her in particular and she was scared.  
Her thoughts were cut off as she walked up to the coffee shop door. She didn’t notice the five expectant faces that were watching her from the corner booth. Pushing the shop door open, she glanced toward her table and noticed that Alexis and the four guys were sitting at it. Alexis was grinning like a chessy cat and the rest of the guys waved at her. Drea half waved back before moving over to the counter. Jeremy stood there.  
“Hey! Want anything to eat?” He grinned.  
“Yeah. I’ll get it.” Drea smiled at him as she leaped over the counter.  
“You’ve worked here like what, four times and you’re all ready doing that?” He laughed at her as she headed into the back room. Drea grinned as she moved over to the ice cream machine. Her stomach queezed and churned under her hand as she leaned against the cool of the machine. She sighed. She hated when this happened. And it had been happening more than she would have liked, recently. Usually she just got incredibly nervous about meeting people, or even talking to them. She hated the feeling of having to rely on someone she didn’t know and there was no way she wanted that to happen here.  
She turned and picked up a glass cup from the counter. She pulled on the coffee lever and waited for the cup to fill. Balancing the spoon on a practiced hand, she gently scooped cream into her glass and then swirled chocolate on the top of the mound. Sighing, she turned and made her way back out into the main room. She could see the other people waiting for her, Alexis was probably driving everybody nuts by the looks of things. She placed her cup on the counter and Jeremy moved to stand in front of her.  
“That’ll be $1.30” he laughed at her. Drea half smiled as she picked up her purse and deposited the money into the drawer. She was ready to leave, er jump back over the counter when Jeremy stopped her.  
“Those your friends?” he motioned toward the table.  
Drea glanced over before shrugging. “I guess?” she said.  
“You’re nervous.” Jeremy stated.  
Drea wrinkled her nose at him. “Yeah?”  
“You’ll do great. You always do.” He smiled as he reached forward to hug her. Drea hugged him back before leaping over the counter again.  
“You know. I think you’re getting some people really nervous.” Jeremy laughed as he looked around at the customers that were watching her. Drea grinned as she picked up her coffee mug.  
“Let ‘em be.” She smiled as she walked away. “Play me something, would you?” she called over her shoulder as she reached the table. He nodded and headed into the back room. Drea turned her attention to the group gathered around the table.  
“There she is.” Niall cheered as he eyed her glass.  
“Hey Drea” Zayn and Louis greeted symultaniously as they stood to their feet.  
“Hey girl that I think is Drea.” Harry laughed as he stood up to. Drea hugged the guys and smiled at Alexis.  
“Hey guys.” She tried to push the nervousness out of her voice. “I see you got here in plenty of time.” She laughed at Alexis. Her friend grinned cheerfully as Drea slid into a seat next to Niall. “I hope I’m not late.” She looked around the group.  
“Naw.” Harry drawled. “Zayn just wanted his breakfast.” He ducked as Zayn threatened to throttle him.  
Drea smiled a small smile as the light talk resumed around her. On the outside, she appeared tired of something almost lethargic but on the inside: her mind was scrambling over everything that was happening.  
Don’t let anyone know who you actually are, she warned herself. They don’t need to know. What do you want? A reapeat of your mom calling you every name in the book? These guys are after something that you haven’t found out about yet. Don’t trust yourself. Ever. Don’t say a blooming thing. Watch it: Louis’s watching you: GRIN. Okay. You’re safe. Breathe deep. Don’t talk.  
Drea’s mind was on defense mode and she was edgy: but she was pretty good at hiding her true feelings. She stirred in her seat when one of her favourite pieces of music started playing on the radio: Hollow Talk, by Josh Groban. She drummed her fingers on the table as she listened to the music.  
As the group talked on: Zayn watched Drea closely. Something had changed about her since just several months ago when they had first met in Central Park. He could tell that she was un easy. On edge was more the term that he could use. He noticed that she was drumming her fingers along with the music coming from the loud speaker and he turned so he could hear it better. Suddenly: as he understood the words of the song: a sneaking suspicion crept over him. But he shook his head. No; she’d never do that. That wouldn’t happen to her. He studied her face again and noticed that it was like looking at a wall: completely blank. He frowned: she deffinatly had changed from when he had first known her. His thoughts returned to the conversation as a fresh burst of laughter erupted from Harry.  
Drea studied the group. Zayn had been watching her. She knew that. What was up with him? REALLY. He had gotten rid of that blonde streak he had the first time she had seen him. Besides that he seemed just as fascinating as he had before. She wrinkled her nose as she looked at the other guys: Louis was just as ridiculously funny as he had been several months ago, Niall was just as hungry and Harry was taller. Quite a bit so.  
She once again became aware of the music on the sound system: Falling Slowly. Jeremy was REALLY hitting her up.  
“What’s yours Drea?” Niall’s voice interupted her thoughts.  
“Mine?” she asked as she drank her coffee.  
“Your favourite ice cream.” Louis explained as he leaned forward.  
“Probably Turtle. Or Mint. Or Carmel.” Drea grinned.  
The guys laughed and Niall high fived her.  
“Did that kid ever get found last night?” Zayn asked as he rubbed his neck with his hand. “Kid?” Alexis asked nervously.  
Drea smirked as Zayn nodded: “yeah. There was a kid that lost her mom last night at the signing.”  
“Poor Girl.” Alexis glared warningly at Drea. Drea smiled sweetly as she drained her coffee mug.  
“Drea said something about it last night.” Niall said confidingly as he polished off Harry’s ice cream.  
“She did?” Alexis looked daggers at Drea.  
“Yeah.” Niall grinned confidently.  
“Just that I thought she had found her way back.” Drea smiled again.  
Zayn nodded aprovingly as Alexis heaved a sigh of relief.  
“So you live here in New York now?” Louis asked Drea.  
Drea nodded as she frowned at the table. “Yeah. Moved here shortly after I met you guys for the first time.”  
Her explanation was cut short by the ringing of her phone. Thankfull that she had a chance to get away from any following questions, she answered it without looking at the caller ID. She walked a short distance away from the group as a voice shouted  
“I’m sick of you being gone. Do you know how much work it takes to maintain this house? I want you to get home NOW and quit being a stupid rebelious teenager.” Drea’s mom was screaming on the other end. Drea turned her back to the group and moved farther away, but not before everyone had heard. It was hard not to: that lady had an amazing set of lungs.  
The guys looked questioningly at Alexis.  
“Her mom.” Sighed Alexis as she met their gaze. “That’s why she had to leave home: her mom abused her and her little sister.”  
“her Dad?” Harry asked.  
“Died after her little sister’s birth.” Alexis said.  
“Why didn’t the social services do something?” Harry asked again.  
“Drea had this thing of, ‘I owe my mom something for having me so I can’t turn her in’ deal. If I woulda known earlier I would have said something but…” Alexis voice trailed off.  
Zayn raised his eyebrows while Niall peered into Drea’s empty cup.  
“How old is she?” Louis asked as he placed his chin in his hands.  
“I think she’s 17. Her Birthday is in the winter sometime….I think.” Alexis said.  
“She looks older.” Niall observed.  
“She said a lot of people say that she looks 22 when they meet her.” Alexis laughed.  
“She kinda does.” Louis scrutinized Drea’s back.  
The table fell silent as Drea slid her phone shut and walked back to the group. She glanced around the now silent table before sliding into her chair.  
“Sorry about that.” She said.  
They nodded and resumed talking but Zayn watched the silent girl. That was it. She did have a wall up. She didn’t trust anyone. It was obvious. That perfect face and carefully done makeup did their best to hide the ocean of hurt that the blue eyes couldn’t mask. The unbreakable facade seemed to be gaurding any of her personal life with every bit of will that she ever had.  
Feeling someone watching her, Drea turned to catch Zayn’s eye. She smiled a slow smile but an uneasy feeling grew in her stomach.

She but her lip as she looked around the group. Something had happened while she had been talking to her mom. Alexis had probably talked. Shit. She kicked the table leg in frustration. She had to get out before they thought she was some kind of loser. Litterally, that’s all that mattered: she had to leave a good reputation. She wouldn’t see these people again, so get out while you can, she told herself as she stood to her feet. The group turned to look at her and she tried to smile.

“I’ve a lot of work to do at the house. I’m really sorry to leave this soon, but thanks for everything.”  
The group was silent for a minute as she picked up her purse, then: they stood to their feet and hugged her one by one.

“I’ll catch you later Lex” Drea said as she waved to the group. They waved back as she quickly made her way to the door. She pushed it open and almost bolted through. There was no way that she should have ever said yes to meeting them. They could not know. They shouldn’t. They’d just think that she was a nothing. Drea’s pride was a little stubborn and that’s what mainly held her back from telling anyone about her personal life. She had the weird idea that no one cared to know or that she wasn’t good enough for anyone and she could tell…. That look in Zayn’s eyes had said everything. He knew and that was the last thing she had wanted to happen. Jeez. What did Alexis have for a mouth? A fast wound tape player?

 

Drea’s thoughts ran on as she walked swiftly down the path and toward the park entrance. She didn’t hear a voice call her name but was interupted from her reverie by the sound of footsteps running behind her. She turned to see Zayn just behind her.  
Good Grief. What would she have to do to get away this time? Really? Why didn’t they go after Alexis? She was the cute, pretty, spunky one…

“Did I miss something?” she asked as he started walking beside her.  
“Nope. I was just wondering if you’d mind if I’d walk home with you.” He asked.  
Drea swalowed as she wrinkled her nose. “Yeah sure. You’re welcome to” she said as they continued walking.  
“Thanks for meeting with us today. I know you’re probably pretty busy.” He said.  
Drea shrugged as she shoved her hands into her pockets. “Not to bad.”  
Zayn half smirked. This conversation would be like pulling blood out of a turnip.  
“Did your little sister like the video?”  
“Video? Oh…yeah… loved it.” Drea smiled at the memory “Thanks for doing it.”  
He nodded in response.  
“You leaving soon?” she asked him.  
He nodded. “We’re flying to L.A for a couple weeks.”  
Drea continued walking, but her thoughts were in turmoil. Finnally, after several minutes of silence she slowed her pace.  
“Why me?” she suddenly asked without looking at him.  
Zayn was silent for a minute as he mulled over a response. “I’d do it for anyone if I could but that’s not always possible… I dunno. You just seem different.”

 

Different. That’s what every girl wanted to be to these people but the only girl that didn’t want it, was. Drea’s jaw muscles twitched.  
“You do have a girlfriend, right?” she asked  
“Yeah.” Zayn laughed  
“Good.”  
“See? Other girls wouldn’t want me to have a girlfriend but you do. That’s weird.”  
Drea shrugged. “Why am I different?” she asked as they walked down the sidewalk outside of the park.  
She turned to face him, but Zayn looked away.  
“You remind me of myself before I got to know the other guys.” He said as he rubbed his chin.  
“How?”  
“You’re hiding.”

Drea was a little startled but she didn’t say anything, she just wondered how he actually knew about her.  
“I’m not ugly. You aren’t ugly. No one is ‘ugly’. Sometimes people are labeled with the term of ‘hot’ or ‘pretty’ but because of that the normal people seem to forget that we’re people that are just the same as they are. They kinda think that we’re invinsable and they can say what they want and it won’t affect us. People are much more free with what they say around people that are the deffinition of ‘perfect’ in their category. In fact: the people that are ‘pretty’ I’ve found, have the most problems.”  
Drea looked up at Zayn as he talked.  
“They feel unsure about themselves because they aren’t normal and while everyone is throwing whatever they want at them, these type of people are battleing with their own problems. I was just a kid when I was in school, but people don’t dessifer between ages. I was the brunt of all the ‘perfect’ jokes and that’s when I started to build a wall to block people out. I hated people, life, God and anything else. But when I went to the X Factor and met the other guys they understood me for who I actually was.”

Zayn fell silent as they walked past rows of depatment buildings. Drea sighed.  
“I know Alexis told you something about me. And I just gotta say: no matter how much I kid myself, growing up was rough. I’m sick of people hurting me with what they say or what they do. They don’t know me but they judge me because they themselves have been judged. It’s killing me, Zayn. I had to get out when I can and now I simply just want to live without that. I’m done with all the crap that people think belongs to me.”  
Zayn slowly nodded.

“I know. And it will continue to hurt you untill you open yourself up.”  
Drea frowned at the ground.  
“Untill you come with the fact that love and acceptance comes with pain you will continue to hurt. In order to move on from the past, you have to let new life in. If you don’t do that, you will continue to hurt from the past.”  
Drea slowly nodded her head. “I just don’t think I can do that right now.”  
Zayn smiled and wrapped a encouraging arm around her shoulders.  
“Give yourself time, Drea. It’s a tough life.”  
“well… this is my house.” Drea said as they arrived in front of her home. “Do you…”

“Zayneeeeee.” A voice shouted from down the street.  
Zayn and Drea turned to see Niall prancing down the street toward them.  
“Paul said to come back to motel to pack. Our plane leaves early.” He shouted.  
Zayn nodded before turning to Drea.  
“I gotta go. Thanks for letting me walk with you and remember what I told you.”  
He said as he pulled her into another hug.  
Drea smiled a small smile at him.  
“Thanks for talking”  
“Sure thing.” And with that he was running down the street after the disapearing Niall.

 

@Real_Liam_Payne: thanks to the lads for running off and leaving me this afternoon.

@ZaynMalik: @Real_Liam_Payne no PROBLEM dude.

@LouisTomlinson: Great fun today

@NiallHoran: @LouisTomlinson: yup

@AlexisDarling: @onedirection: OMG so much fun!

@DreaLorens: good coffee. I know how to make it, that’s for sure.

@AlexisDarling @DreaLorens: REALLY? You tweet THAT after meeting @onedirection?

@DreaLorens @AlexisDarling: who?

@AlexisDarling @DreaLorens: D-R-E-A

@DreaLorens @AlexisDarling: what.

@AlexisDarling: I’m so done with you @DreaLorens

@DreaLorens @AlexisDarling: me to

@LouisTomlinson: Am I the only one laughing at @DreaLorens and @AlexisDarling?

@HarryStyles @LouisTomlinson: Nope

@DreaLorens: shhhh…. I’m trying to sleep.

@AlexisDarling @DreaLorens: why’d you change your pic to a dog?

@DreaLorens @AlexisDarling: I felt like it.

@NiallHoran: Ha! She FELT like it!

@ZaynMalik @NiallHoran: I know, right :)

@DreaLorens: why the hell is everyone following me?

@AlexisDarling @DreaLorens: your’e trending.

@DreaLorens: NOOOOOOO I’M DELETING.

@LouisTomlinson: NO

@ZaynMalik: NOO

@HarryStyles: NOOO

@NiallHoran: NOOOO

@Real_Liam_Payne: NOOOOO

@Real_Liam_Payne: What am I saying ‘no’ about?

@ZaynMalik: @Real_Liam_Payne: JUST SAY IT

@DreaLorens: Fine. I’m going to bed.

 

Drea sighed as she flipped her laptop shut and slid into bed. Today had been busy. A little to busy, and she was tired. In several minutes, Drea was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any feedback, lovelies? :) 'Till Next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Time flew by for Drea. She got settled into her work routine. She learned what to do to avoid people. She continued jogging and that was basically it. It didn’t take long for days, weeks and then months to roll by and Drea was contented to let the world to continue without much of her input. She hadn’t heard from the One Direction guys since meeting them at the coffee shop, and frankly, she was fine with that.   
She had called Elythia quite a bit to make sure she was okay, she had thought about applying for another modeling job but that didn’t happen, and now it was 4:00 on another work day. She was almost done with her shift and the shop was fairly empty when Jeremy called her into the back room.  
After several minutes of loud conversation he came out of the room laughing.  
“Yeah. Still pretty sure you dumped the coffee on the floor.” He called over his shoulder as he stepped up to the counter to help a customer.  
‘DUDE.” Hollered Drea as she scooped whipped cream out of a bowl “There is NO WAY I’m that sloppy. Pretty convinced that it was you.”   
“May I take your order?” Jeremy politly asked the to guys thatwere standing there. “Right” he called over his shoulder “And who dumped 50 pounds of sugar on the floor last week?”   
“YOU LITTLE JERK. You know VERY WELL that you were the one that slit the bottom of the bag.” Drea charged out of the back room, half laughing and half mad.  
Jeremy saw her coming with a handful of whipped cream, and jumped over the counter, laughing. Drea bolted after him and chased him around a table. He watched her as she slowly edged around one side. Within a split second, her hand had shot out and grabbed his collar.   
“NOW you’ll get it.” She laughed evily as her hand poised above his perfectly done hairdue. Her arm froze when she suddenly caught a glimpse of the two waiting customers.  
Their mouths hanging open, one of them held a wallet and the other clutched the counter with both hands. Zayn’s open mouth suddenly turned into a laugh as he poked Liam’s arm.   
“I’ll get you later, dude.” Drea hissed in Jeremy’s ear as she released him.  
With her eyes still locked in Zayn and Liam, she turned and walked into the backroom.   
A puzzled look crossed Jeremy’s face as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Then he turned and realized who his customers were. He quickly walked back to the counter.  
“Sorry ‘bout that. May I take your order?”   
Liam ordered a cold coffee and Zayn got a ice cream sundae. As they sat down at a corner booth, Jeremy went to track down Drea. She was waiting for him and whopped a huge bowl of whipped cream on his head as soon as he rounded the corner. His yell echoed through the room followed by Drea’s laugh.   
Liam raised his eyebrows as Jeremy’s yell sounded through the room.   
“Why are we here?” he asked Zayn in an undertone.   
“Umm… I wanted you to meet Drea.” Zayn chuckled.  
Liam’s mouth hit the floor. “You want me to meet HER? She’ll probably dump cream in my hair!”   
Zayn laughed. “Maybe.”  
Meanwhile, Drea had placed the sundae and coffee on a platter and held it out to Jeremy. “Here you go Mr. Cream Man.” She laughed “Go ahead and take it out.”   
“Who are you kidding?” Jeremy glowered. “I am NOT taking that out. You have to.”   
Drea glared at him as she filled a glass with cold tea. “Fine. But my shift is done so see you later creamy.” She laughed as she made her way out into the main room.  
She walked over to where the boys were sitting. They watched her approach and she bit her lip as she slid the tray onto the table.   
“It’s nice to see you again.” Zayn tipped his head back as she set their mugs in front of them. “I don’t think you’ve met Liam yet.”   
Drea raised her eyes to Liam’s face as she stretched out her hand.   
“Drea.” She said evenly as his deep brown eyes met hers. Right now they held a little bit of a laugh as he shook her hand.   
“I was half thinking you’d dump cream on my head.” He smiled.  
Drea smirked. “Naw. Jeremy was accusing me falsely so he got cream on his head.” She laughed.   
Zayn chuckled before asking “You off now?”   
“Yeah.” Drea glanced over her shoulder to the back room.   
“You wanna join us for a bit?” he asked.  
Drea wrinkled her nose for a minute before pulling a chair up to the table. Liam watched her sit down as he thought about what he had heard about her.  
Zayn and Louis had talked about the dancer they had met in Central Park last spring and for some weird reason, Zayn wanted Liam to meet her. He had to say that he could see why: she was obviously very athletic… but not in the over bearing way. Her cute northern accent was present in everything she said and she was an incredibly pretty girl. Her tan, mid length capris were paired with a fitted, red halter top and she wore a pair of flip flops. Her hair was dark brown with blonde and black highlights running through it, she had loosely curled it today and it swung against her shoulders as she talked to Zayn. Her dark blue eyes seemed to be holding back a secret and her dark makeup seemed to be hiding who she really wanted to be. Liam didn’t know, though. He could have been just imagining things. She seemed fairly happy as she laughed softly at something Zayn had said. He couldn’t help but notice her fingers that were wrapped around her glass: they were long and slender but on the 3rd and 4th knuckle, a silver, fight ring with red gems caught the sunlight everytime she moved her hand.  
As she bent over to pick up her knapkin that had floated to the floor, Liam caught a glimpse of a tatoo emblemed in her collarbone. It was small, but he made out the single word: Incredible. He smiled: yeah, he knew she wasn’t quite as formidable as she seemed.  
“You haven’t said much, Liam. Are you tired?”   
Liam was jerked from his reverie by Drea’s question. He smiled as he looked at her. Good grief those eyes were like looking into a wold of emotion.   
“Yeah. A little.” He smiled.  
“I’ve met Zayn 3 er 4 times now, but I’ve never met you: I do have a fairly good knowledge of who you are though.” She smield at him as she drank her tea.  
Liam’s eyebrows shot up. “How?” 

“The one time that you posted that you were on Tumblr, the whole website blew up. Girls were running scared.” She smiled slightly as she watched him laugh. He looked different in person: more…aproachable. She could see why Eleythia had always called him her ‘Teddy Bear’. 

“Zayn said you live in Wisconsin?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Well.. did… I moved to New York shortly after meeting him.” Drea said.

‘By the way.” Zayn laughed. “Drea is NOT a fan of our music.”   
Liam laughed and Drea looked mortified. 

“Yeah and you have to tell everyone in the county, don’t you. I dunno. I’m just not into Pop that much right now.” She hastily explained.

Zayn chuckled before Drea turned to Liam. “Are you in NYC for long?” 

“Not very. I think we’re here for three days.” He said.

Drea nodded as she looked out the familiar windows. Her thoughts were interupted by someone coming up behind her and then a girls voice saying:

 

“You know you can do better.” 

Drea tipped her head back to look up at a tall girl standing in back of her with a haughty expression as she talked to Drea.

“Excuse me?” Drea asked with a puzzled look

“These losers. They’re idiots. You know that. You wanna like a band, like someone good, like…The Wanted or the Beatles or Justin Beiber.” 

Drea looked at Liam and Zayn. They were watching the girl expressionlessly. Drea didn’t say anything and the girl suddenly turned her comments to Liam.

“You should just go back where you came from. I don’t know what makes you think that you can sing but you people should just….ughhh.” the girl shuddered in disgust. 

Silence followed and in frustration, the girl grabbed Liam’s cup of coffee and raised it above his head when a firm hand stopped her. She turned angrily to see Drea standing in back of her. Drea’s deep blue eyes, held and drilled the girl in place. She reached forward and lifted the coffee cup from the girls grasp and set it on the table. 

 

Suddenly, Liam saw Drea’s hand curling into a fist as she gripped the other girls wrist. Her eyes held a dangerous glint and Liam jumped from his chair just in time to stop her from punching the girl in the neck. Drea’s eyes flickered to his face for a minute as he held his arm across her body. He bit his lip, knowing that she could still throttle the girl if she really wanted to. Drea’s jaw muscles clenched as the other girl stared at her with wide eyes. Then, she turned and walked away after hissing “Bitch.” Over her shoulder. Liam watched her go and then let his arm fall to his side. He sat back down and watched as the fire slowly faded from Drea’s eyes and she slid back into her chair. Her face still wore an angry expression as she turned and watched the girl sit down with a group of giggling girls. 

Zayn had watched the whole thing in silence and now he started to snicker.   
Liam and Drea turned to stare at him and Liam scowled. Zayn simply laughed harder.

“ ‘I don’t like you’ says the girl that just about throttled another girl for hating on us.” He roared. Liam fought back a smile as he thought about the situtation. 

Drea shook her head as she slowly said: “I don’t care who you are. No one should ever give you hate. It’s crazy, ‘cuz you guys can’t really say anything back and I hate seeing that happen. And: I didn’t say I didn’t like you I simply am not sold on your music.”   
She slowly stood up as Zayn wiped his eyes. 

“I gotta head home. I’m going to be jogging around Central Park tommorrow and I need to get some rest.”

The boys stood up and she hugged them. “I’m sorry about her.” Drea motioned toward the girl who was taking pictures of them. 

“Yeah. Me to.” Zayn frowned 

“Thanks for joining us, though.” Liam added as Drea turned to leave. She nodded and then went to find Jeremy. The boys watched as she talked to the young man and then motioned toward the girls table. Jeremy nodded and then waved goodbye to Drea as she headed for the door. Outside the shop, Drea turned and waved to the guys before heading down the walkway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her eyes. Her laugh. Her face. Her tatoo. Her fingers. Her lips. Her accent. Her eyelashes. Her smile. Her mannerisms. Her neck. Her voice.  
DAMN.

 

Liam shook his head as he rolled over in his bed. He glanced at the clock. 11:11. Good enough.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and wished silently.

I wish that I could know Drea more and that I could see her again.

Lame wish. Oh well.  
Liam groaned as his mind re-clouded with the events of the afternoon. Drea. Drea. Drea. Drea. When the hell would he be able to sleep.  
She kinda reminded him of Danielle. She had the same way of talking, the same hilarious humor and that same spurt of anger that could flare up at any time.  
Liam rolled over again onto his back. He sighed as he quinted his eyes shut.

 

Zayn was laying in the next bed and he smirked into the dark when he heard Liam rolling around. Yeah. He thought this would have happened. He knew it would have. He almost chuckled. Zayn had known Liam would like Drea the minute that Zayn had met her. He was just that type of dude. Zayn’s grin fell as his meddling little mind floated into sleep.

\-----

 

Drea climbed out of bed at 8:30 the next morning. She had slept in just to make sure she wouldn’t tire as easily during her run.

She’d been planning this for a little while, building up to the point of being able to run around her route in one stretch. She really didn’t know what urged her on to do so but it was something to do and Drea needed that.

She opened her closet door and picked up the stack of excersise clothes that she had sorted out the night befor: shorts, running shoes, sports bra, water bottle and her lucky charm: a kit kat bar.

Drea swiftly got changed from her pajamas into the clothes before shoving her Iphone and earbuds into her pocket. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then swiftly walked out of the room. She jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Peering into the fridge, she picked up an apple and poured a juice packet into her water bottle. She couldn’t stand plain water when she was excersising. Seriously. She needed some flavor in her diet. Like more than water had.  
After washing the apple, Drea made her way out of the house and into the bright morning sunlight. It had been cold the last couple days but Drea was thankful for a little bit of warmth that came with the bright sunshine.

It didn’t take long for the girl to reach Central Park and start walking as she chewed on her apple. She headed away from the Coffee shop since that would be more at the end of her route. The way that she calculated things, she’d be back home around two that afternoon if she took a totall of 45 minutes of a break.

Drea jogged in silence for over an hour before she broke into a run. Her music was on and she was pretty oblivious to the world around her. Another hour ticked by, she still hadn’t stopped for a break and then when she entered her third hour, her Iphone ran out of battery.

Shit. I forgot to charge this stupid thing last night? Seriously? I mean really? I’m like miles from no where and then this happens. Really beautifull you stupid little…

Drea’s thoughts trailed off as she took the earbuds out of her ears. Without the music, excersising would be a whole lot more painful because she wouldn’t have anything to take her mind off of what she was doing.  
She slowed down her running pace to a slow walk as she tried to ignore her screaming calfs. Her muscles felt like a elephant had jumped on them and she really didn’t like elephants. Drea knew that the faster she ran, the faster she’d get home so she started out again.

Her thoughts traveled into yesterday as she struggled to keep her mind off the present.  
Everything had sorta been a blur. She hadn’t wanted to absorb to much and to be honest, she really hadn’t. She remembered seeing Liam for the first time and all though she hated to admit it: he was hot.

I mean ‘hot’ as in a totally non creepy way. I’m sure he has a girlfriend and all that crap but he was really nice and his eyes. His eyes were really cool. Like he knew everything about me and if I left it up to him everything would be okay. He was so sweet. Quieter than I thought he’d be but he was really cool.   
I thought singers put on a façade to impress other people but neither he nor Zayn even bothered to shut their mouths when I was about to dump cream on Jeremy’s head. Haha. That was hilarious. I almost doused the numbskull.   
I wonder what Liam thought of me then. It’s so weird for Zayn to actually come back to the coffee shop repeatedly after those girls almost mugged him the first time. He’s a nice guy. Really cool. I mean he’s got the bad boy, bow down to me peasants, image but he’s also really understanding from what I could see of him. Like when he talked to me he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I wonder if he was making that up or if that was actually what happened to him. 

Drea was entering a side of the park that had residental homes but she barely noticed as she jogged down a side path that was sheltered by the over hanging houses.  
I got so mad when that girl came up to them. I wish I coulda punched her. I mean what did she even think she was doing, making fun of someone she has no clue about. They can’t say anything, they’ve got a reputation to maintain.   
I kinda believe that’s why celebritys are so beat up and run down by the time they get out of the spotlight. People are just plain mean to everybody. That’s kinda how everything is. People are mean to me and they know me. I wonder what the guys are dealing with with people that don’t even know them. That’s gotta be worse. A lot worse.

 

Drea turned her course toward the direction of the coffee shop. She glanced down at her watch and read: “12:32”. She tipped her head back and took a long drink of water before she started running again.

I wonder how many people they do this to. I mean the whole ‘chase the girl for a week then dump her broken heart’ type of thing. They can’t be serious about me, that’s for sure. No body’s serious about me. And litterally, why would or should they? I’m sure Zayn’s girlfriend is beautifull, Niall’s Harry’s Liam’s and Louis’ are to. So why are they after me? Why would they want to meet with Alexis and I? 

Maybe they wanna see Alexis. Who wouldn’t? She’s amazing. I know one thing: 

I can’t let down my guard one tinsey insey bit. I cant trust myself to like anyone but Lex. If I get involved with anyone else, they’ll try to pry into my personal life and then hurt me just as bad as everyone else did. I’m not sure I need that right now. 

I know what Zayn said to me about opening up to others and letting them love me is probably true but I really don’t want to get hurt again. It fucking hurts to get hurt. Seriously. 

I think they were leaving here soon so this whole 1D thing will be over with and I won’t see ‘em again. I might or might not be dissapointed but I do know that it’ll just be good for me to have the world gloss over me again.   
I hate the attention. I feel like I’m on exhibit. 

“DREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” a voice shouted from behind her. “DRREEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHH.”

Drea turned to see who was calling her name. Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to understand everything. There was someone coming up behind her and the person was either really short or was in a wheel chair or had the scoots or oh…. He was riding a bike. 

She squinted as the person pedeled closer and finnally made out Liam’s laughing face. She frowned slightly.  
How the hell did he know where to find me and what in creation was he doing?!  
His white t-shirt was probably a little tighter than need be and his tan shorts totally gave him a beach appearance. Drea bit her lip as she watched him.

“Hey!” Liam laughed when he rode up beside her.

“What are you doing?!” Drea stared at him.

He grinned before climbing off his bike. “I was out with Niall when he stopped at that food stand a ways back. I saw you go by so I figured it was my way to be able to sneak away from him.” He chuckled.

Drea rolled her eyes as she smiled slowly. “Well.. hi then.” She said.

Liam grinned. “Hey. You don’t mind, do you?” he asked looking a little concerned.

“Naw. Glad to have some company: my Iphone battery ran out like two hours ago and I’ve been bored to tears since.”

“Wait. So you’ve been out here for two hours?” he asked in amazement.

“Actually I left the house at 8:30.. so a little longer I think.” Drea smiled.

“Wow. That’s quite something. Are you practicing to get into the Olymipics or something?”

“No. Not really. I just really enjoy excersise. It gets my mind off of things that I don’t wanna think about and it’s just kind of a habit that I picked up.”

Liam nodded as he walked beside Drea. “I getcha. Sometimes I just have to get out and work off some of my steam.”

Drea nodded before glancing around. “Why don’t you have any security gaurds with you?” she asked him.

“I left ‘em with Niall when I ran.” He laughed as he ran his hand over the bike seat.

Drea shook her head at him. “If a mob comes flying after you: get on that bike and RUN.” She laughed.

Liam winked “So you must live pretty close to the park, seeing you walk down here.”

“Yeah. Just about three blocks from the border.” She said as they branched off to another path, leading toward the coffee shop.

Liam nodded before glancing around. “I’m surprised there aren’t more people around this time of day.”

“Ususally they’re to lazy to come this far into the park unless they’re on a mo-ped or something.” Drea chuckled.

“And I’m surprised you don’t jog with somebody.” He smiled.

Drea looked at him a little questioningly. “I dunno. I don’t think that anyone would want to come with me.”

“Aww com’n. I’m sure your boyfriend would love to excersise with you.”

Drea bit her lip as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Nope.”

“Dump him.” Liam laughed teasingly.

Inwardly Liam almost cringed. Great. She did have a boyfriend. Well shoot that then. He hadn’t heard anything about him so maybe they weren’t that close… maybe they…  
Payne! He scolded himself There is no way that you should be thinking like that. Screw you, you stinking bastard. She’s got a boyfriend; get rid of the stupid emotions.

Drea raised her eyebrows at his comment and then softly chuckled.

“Uhm.. yeah. Just kidding.” Liam laughed. “I’m sure you guys are perfect together.” He looked hopefully at Drea, eager for a denial.

Drea nodded without saying anything.

“Gum?” she asked, offering him a packet of Bubleicious. “It’s watah meelon.” She said at his inquiring glance.

He nodded as he took a piece. “You know. I could give you a lift back on my bike if you wanted me to. That is, if you’re good at balencing on the handlbars.”

Drea laughed outright as Liam doubtfully viewed the bike. “You wanna kill me that bad, Payne?” she chuckled.

He looked a little mortified untill Drea laughed again.

“Sure; we can try it. I mean. Hey! What do I got to loose but my life!”

Liam laughed as he hopped back on the bike. “Okay. You can go piggy back or in front.”

Drea scrutinized the bike before saying “I think it’d be safer with me in the back, that way: you’d be able to see. I’ll just skin up my rear on the tire.” Her laugh rang out again.

Liam chuckled as he held out a hand to pull her onto his back. She hopped up before wrapping her slender legs around his waist and then arms around his broad shoulders.  
“My life.” She hissed in his ear “Is in your hands.”

Liam threw back his head and laughed.

He couldn’t believe this was happening: Drea was perched on his back like a bird of prey and he was supposed to give her a ride on a BIKE! He tried not to think of what it felt like to have her legs wrapped around his waist or those arms that were twined across his chest. Her warm breath ruffled his hair as he pushed the bike forward.

“Ready?” he grinned.

“Ready.” Drea clutched him harder.

He laughed as they started moving down the walkways at a faster pace.

“This bike better have TREMENDOUS brakes.” Drea hollered as she stared in horror at the ground that was flying by under the tires.

“I was told they have none.” Liam laughed as he pedeled faster.

“LEYUM. LET ME DOWN!” Drea panicked after that phrase. “LEEEYUMMMMM!”

Liam simply laughed harder as they sped toward the quickly approaching coffee shop.

People sped as they looked up and saw the miny apocolypse aproaching.

“COMING THROUGH. OUTA MY WAY.” Drea yelled as they flew down a small embankment.

“I ALMOST RAN THAT KID OVER!” Liam shouted as they roared through the crowds of pedestrains that loitered around the entrance.

“I KICKED HIM OUTA THE WAY.” Drea shouted into his ear. “DON’T WORRY.”

Liam started laughing at that as they reached the park entrance. “Okay. We’re here. How do I stop this thing?” He asked as they slowed their frantic pace down and started riding in circles.

“Where’s your wings, batman?” Drea laughed as they slowed to a stop.

Liam rolled his eyes as he slimbed off the bike with Drea on his back.

“Now what are you going to pay me to let you down?” He teased as he turned his head to look at Drea laughing face.

“Uhmmm….” Drea pretended to contemplate “How about…. NOTHINGNNNGNGN!”  
“Cheap skate!” Liam laughed as Drea wiggled to the ground.

“Thanks for the ride. I was getting fairly tired back there.” Drea smiled up at him.

He grinned cheerfully. “Anytime! Anytime!” He echoed the line from WOWP.

Drea laughed out loud before reaching out to give him a hug.

“I gotta head home but thanks so much.” She said as she drew away from the hug.

Liam nodded before waving good bye to her and watching her jog through the gates.  
He hopped back on his bike to pedal back from where he had come from.

It had been odd how just a little bit of fun had like snapped her out of the moody Drea mode and made her into a totally different person. She sounded like she was having so much fun when they had been riding. And that laugh was so contagious.

He smiled as he sped back down the shadowed path ways it had been a good day. Mostly. He sighed as he thought about her not denying the boyfriend fact. He had really hoped…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

“Can you take this out, Drea?” Jeremy pushed a tray of drinks toward her.

Drea nodded as she picked it up and headed into the main room. Glancing around the mostly empty coffee shop she moved to the table of waiting guys. 

“Here you go: and you.. and there you go, sir…” Drea said as she slid the glasses in front of them. “Is there anything else I can get you gentlemen this afternoon?” 

She glanced around the table of expectant faces that looked up at her.

“If your shift is done, you would be appreciated.” One of them smirked at her. 

“Nice.” Drea nodded. “I’m not done for a little bit yet, but thanks. If you need anything just call me.” Drea smiled politely as she firmly removed the hand that had been placed on her own. 

She walked away amidst groans of dissapointment. 

“You jerk.” She laughed at Jeremy as she picked up a wash cloth. 

He chuckled as he glanced at the table of guys. “A deversion for your day.” He laughed over his shoulder as he stepped into the back room. Drea shook her head as she cleaned off the table’s and picked up the tips that had been left from the customers. 

“Alexis is coming by, you said?” Jeremy called.

“Yeah. That’s what she said on the phone anyway.” Drea said as she threw several empty cups into the garbage can. “She’ll be here in an hour or so.”

Jeremy nodded “What’ya have planned for the week?” 

“Eleythia wanted to see me, so she’s coming out for several days.” Drea said as she dropped her washcloth into the sink. 

She glanced up as the shop bell rang and several more customers entered the room. 

“Are you gonna want that time off?” Jeremy called from the backroom as Drea smiled at the people.

“I dunno. I think I can still work if it’s needed.” She called over her shoulder. “You guys ready to place your orders?” she asked the group.

They placed their orders and Drea scribbled them down. 

“That’ll be $16.30, please.” 

One if the girls handed her $17 before another one spoke up.

“I’ve got the three dimes.” 

Drea smiled “Thank you. You can pick a seat and expect your order in several minutes.” She turned and stepped into the backroom to dish out the orders. 

“How long is it since you’ve seen the 1D guys?” Jeremy asked as he watched her. 

Drea shrugged. “I think it was last week sometime… er no. The week before it was.” 

“You mean you aren’t married yet?!” Jeremy feigned shock. 

Drea glared at him. “Haha very funny you big idiot.” She picked up the order and made her way out to the customers’ table. “Anything else for you today?” she asked after she had distibuted the cups and bowls to the appropriate people. 

“I think that’s good.” One of the girls smiled shyly up at her. 

“Great.” Drea nodded. “I’m up in the front if you need me.” She smiled at the table before turning to leave the room.

“Hey cute thang..” Drolled one of the men that she had served earlier.

Shit. She had thought that they had left.

“Need anything?” she asked them. 

“I’d like a refill and we’re out of napkins.” The man drolled.

Drea nodded before heading into the backroom with the man’s cup.

“So you don’t talk to them a lot, like text or whatever?” Jeremy’s head poked out of the dishwasher door. 

Drea shook her head as she pulled a stack of napkins from the cabinet.   
“Nope. I don’t even know if Zayn even has my number, yet.” 

“Oh I’m sure he does.” Jeremy winked at Drea. 

Drea shrugged as she headed back to the main room and placed the napkins and re-filled cup on the table. The four guys watched in silence before one of them spoke up.

“What’we have to do to make you stick around?” 

Drea sighed before placing her hands on the table, and sighing, she looked at them. 

“Listen. I’m flattered that you want me to stick around but I’m not really into the whole guy/realationship thing right now.” 

“So you’re gay?”

Drea rolled her eyes. “No. I just don’t want a realationship.” 

“Do you know who we are?”

“Should I?”

“Maybe…”

“Then no.”

A laugh errupted from the group as Drea turned and left.

“JEREMEYYYYY. Who the hell are those people?”

Jeremy chuckled. “They’re that band.. I think they’re called The Wanted.”

“What are they wanted for?”

Jeremy let out a peal of laughter. “NOOOO…. That’s their band name.” he chuckled.

“Jeepers. They coulda done a little better with that.” 

Jeremy laughed again as the front door opened and shut.

“DREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA… I’M HEEEEREEE.” Alexis howled as she danced up to the counter. 

Drea popped out of the back room: “Lex! Are you a little early?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” 

“Ready to go?”

“I guess… and…don’t yell my name.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want those dudes knowing it.” Drea motioned toward the table of eavesdropping individuals. 

“Why?”

“Because they’re wanted.”

“Why?”

“Shutup.”

 

Alexis and Drea left the shop mid groans from the offending table and headed down the walkway toward the park entrance.

“Why’d you come exactly?” Drea asked Alexis as she threw her apron over her arm.

“I figured we could go out for dinner.” Alexis grinned cheerfully at Drea.

“I gotta change.”

“I know.”

“Are we stopping by my house?”

“yeah.”

Silence reigned for several minutes untill they walked up to Alexis’ car. Drea slid inside and Alexis pulled away from the curb.

“Where are we going?”

“For?”

“Supper.”

“Oh. Well there’s that Indian place that opened last week. It’s got pretty good food I hear.” Alexis said as she pulled into Drea’s road.

“You wanna come in?” Drea asked as she opened the door and hopped out of the car. 

Alexis shook her head. “Naw. I’ll stay here.” 

 

20 minutes later, she peered into the mirror that leaned against the wall in the main hallway. 

A dark brown, miny skirt; an elegant navy blouse; a crocheted sweater and dress boots completed her look as she ran her fingers through her freshly straightened hair. Her dark, smoky, eye makeup shadowed her blue eyes and Drea turned away from the mirror before grabbing her purse and racing through the door.   
She ran down the walkway and hopped into Alexis’ waiting car. 

“Lookin’ good girl.” Alexis grinned at her friend as she put her phone away and pulled out from the curb. 

With in minutes they were at their destination and Drea held the door open for Alexis as they entered the building. The warmer air from the interior brought a warm flush to Drea’s chilled cheeks as a waiter approached them.

“Two?” he asked as he deftly balenced several menu’s on the palm of his hand.

“Yeah.” Alexis nodded.

“Follow me, ladies.” The waiter led the way into the crowded room. He showed them to a table in the corner of the building and handed them two of the menus.

It only took Drea a minute to decide what she wanted and the man left shortly with their orders before Drea turned to face Alexis.

‘Now why’d you really bring me here?” she asked her friend with a low laugh. 

“Can’t I take my best friend to dinner without being questioned?” 

“Nope.”

“Okay. Fine.”

There was silence for a minute before Alexis looked up from the napkin she was toying with.

“You know, you’ve never really told me what you are or what you stand for.” She said slowly. 

Drea frowned. “What’da mean by that?”

“I dunno…it’s…oh man…” Alexis shrugged nervously.

Drea watched her friend before slowly nodding. “Oh. I get you. You wanna know if I’m straight?”

“Yeah. I mean not only that but among other things…”

Drea flipped her phone around in her hands as she thought. “Why would you think I wasn’t?” she asked Alexis.

Alexis wrinkled her nose. “You’ve had plenty of guys thrown in your lap but you haven’t taken any of them. You kinda act like they aren’t there.” Her voice trailed off.

Drea leaned her chin on her hands and remained silent for quite awhile before she spoke.

“I’m not gay. I’m not straight. I’m not bio. I’m litterally nothing.”

“You’re not making a whole lot of sense, Drea.” Alexis rolled her eyes at her friend. 

“Okay. So. People aren’t my thing. I work with them all the time. On the internet I’m so kind of fucking role model that people think is invinsable. People come to me with their problems and I help them. But in all reality: I’m someone that has no emotions, no feelings and doesn’t really give a shit about anything.   
I’m not gay and I might or might not believe if it’s right or not. I’m not going to yell at someone that is gay or isn’t gay because frankly: I could care less. I don’t know anything about myself. I’m confused and a total train wreck.”

Silence reigned again as Alexis digested what Drea had said. The waiter arrived with their steaming plates of hot food and set them down. Drea started to eat her food but Alexis just kept playing with the napkin that hadn’t left her hands. 

“I kinda think that you do have emotions, they’re just buried really deep…” she softly said . 

Drea shrugged as she ate her raita. “I haven’t found them yet.” She smirked at Alexis.

“Who hurt you this bad?” Alexis finally asked.

Drea stared at her friend for a long time before slowly wiping her mouth. Her appetite drained from her and she slowly pushed the plate of food away from her.   
Her mind filled with all the hurtful things people had said, done and acted towards her. With one small question, Drea found herself almost throwing up as she recalled everything. It was painful and she bit her lip as she looked out the window.

‘You don’t wanna know.”

“Yeah. I do.” Alexis watched Drea.

“There’s a song that says ‘Only A friend can come close enough to cause so much pain.’ And that is incredibly true. All though my mom did her best to destroy me in her own way, my so called friends were the one’s that almost did me in. The one’s that I went to for help and support were the ones that ridiculed me and made a mess of my mind.”

“Who were they?”

Drea sighed. “People that simply didn’t care about me that I let myself get attached to, hoping that they would be different from the last person. I’d totally fall for who they were, what they said and what they portrayed themselves to be but when they would leave, it would hurt harder and more intesly than the time before.”

Alexis shifted her hold on the napkin and reached across the table to hold Drea’s hand.

“When you get hurt as much as I did, you tend to get cold. The sense of a human being kinda dissapears and you just live becuause that’s what you’re supposed to do. Everything within you, dies and you are simply a toy that people play with.” Drea continued. “I’m not saying this because I want pity, Lex. I hate pity. It’s disgusting. But this is a fact of life that I think everyone has to face, whether they want to or not.”

“Did you ever have a boyfriend?” 

“Yeah. He was a regular guy with faults and high points. But he didn’t think that any kind of realationship was worth working for.”

Drea pulled her plate back and slowly picked at her food and Alexis followed suit. 

“What did you do to get over everybody hurting you?” Alexis watched as Drea’s eyes suddenly turned dark. Like the little light that had been in them had suddenly been shut off or a shadow had just covered her mind.

“Drea?”

Drea looked up and Alexis blinked as Drea’s almost black eyes met her own. Alexis watched her friend untill she chuckled in a low tone of voice. 

“You’ll never know how many times I’ve tried to kill myself, Lex. But somehow, someone would always find me and make me live. Why would I want to live? I dunno; but they demanded that I live. I never had counseling: my mom did nothing but call them ‘shrinks’ and make fun of them. I lived with whatever I went through and so: this is what I do:”

Alexis watched as Drea pushed her sleeve up and showed her her arm. It looked perfectly normal, untill Alexis leaned closer: 

Makeup. And a lot of it.

Alexis dipped her finger in her water glass and traced a wet finger up Drea’s arm. As the makeup was pushed aside, a single trace or cut mark lacerations revealed themselves in the shadow of her finger. Cut marks upon cut marks; angry, red stripes welled up in Alexis vision as she stared at her friends arm. She but her lip as she leaned back in her seat.

“Now forget about it.” Drea’s voice was low as she pulled her sleeve back down. “You asked… now it doesn’t matter.”

Alexis leaned forward and buried her face in her hands; the sight forever emblemed in her mind of the scars of her friends’ hurt.

Drea watched her expressionlessly untill she turned and caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a mirror that was leaning against the wall.   
Her face was dark, her skin was pale and she almost looked cynical and her eyes:  
Shit. Her eyes were doing that really weird thing again. 

She reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle and tipped several drops into her eyes. She blinked and then waited for her pupils to return to normal.

Alexis looked up then, and Drea was shocked to see tears trailing down her cheeks. 

“See. That’s why I don’t say anything.” Drea sighed as she slid her hand across the table. 

Alexis grasped it as she wiped the tears away. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispered.

“Would it have made a difference?”

“Yeah. I coulda done something.. somehow.”

Alexis looked up when Drea laughed. “No. You couldn’t have said or done anything to make it better, Lex. It was something that I had to go through on my own.” 

“I coulda throttled the people that were mean to you.” Alexis offered, helpfully.

Drea smiled a slow smile as she resumed eating. There was silence for quite awhile until Alexis looked up from her plate.

“What was your mom like?” 

Drea sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “I guess… I dunno. Wasn’t awful.. just had a few priority’s messed up.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Alexis studied her friend. “It musta been awful if you had to leave.” 

“I left simply because I wanted to get a life and I knew that I had to get Eleythia out. Mom kinda reminded me of a spoiled, grown, brat. Forgive me, but the only thing that she could do properly was throw a fit and if you really wanted to know, she could throw a pretty mean one when she wanted to. And one thing that always irked me was she had the whole Bible preaching thing down pat but she always tried to cram it down my throat.”

Alexis watched as Drea took out her phone and looked at text messages as she talked. 

“I firmly believe that there’s a place in everyone’s life for God. But SERIOUSLY. It’s sick when people try to force you to believe what they do. I’m not exactly sure who my mom thought God was but my God was totally different than her God. Know what I mean?”

Drea glanced up at Alexis as she slid her phone back in her pocket.

Alexis nodded as she cleaned her plate off. “I get you.”

“But look: I don’t want to turn this into a sappy ga-ga meeting… Was there anything else you wanted to know about me?” 

Alexis clasped her hands together and cleared her throat. “Would you ever consider going back into a realationship?”

“With….”

“I dunno.. a guy?”

Drea wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know. It’d really depend on the guy.”

Alexis smiled as she glanced at the clock on her phone. “Well, it’s almost eleven… you wanna head home?”

“Sure thing.” Drea slid out of her booth after dropping a tip on the table. 

Alexis paid the girls tab and they left the mostly empty building. 

“Hey Lex. Thanks so much for this. It felt awesome to talk to someone. I guess I’ve never had that privledge really before. Thanks so much.” Drea hugged Alexis.  
“I love you, Girl.” Alexis smiled as she hugged her friend. 

 

The conversation with Alexis that night had gotten Drea thinking and she couldn’t stop. She thought about the question “Would you ever get into another realationship…” and her own feelings that had been ripping her apart recently. She’d tried to ignore them but now they met her face to face. 

It was awful. She wanted it to stop. She wasn’t supposed to like anyone, let alone a guy she had just met. She hated herself for even giving anyone a second thought. Love was full of hurt and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want to open up to someone. She just wanted to be left alone.

But there he was: kind, funny, lovable, compassionate Liam. Everywhere she went, when she heard someone laugh she would turn and see if it was who she kinda hoped it would be. When she was at work and the door bell tinkled, she’d look up to see if it was Liam. 

She found herself wondering about him, what he was doing, where he was or if he ever thought about her. 

He was funny, he made her smile, he was someone that she actually felt normal around and she loved making him laugh… 

His eyes always squinted up when he was laughing and it made Drea happy just to watch him. 

She had sworn that she wouldn’t fall for a guy untill she had met Liam. She wouldn’t admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, but he had her: hook, line and sinker. She wasn’t good enough for him. She shouldn’t even be thinking of this line of life. 

 

Drea looked at the clock with a sigh: 3:50a.m. She slowly sat up in her bed and flipped open her laptop lid.

She scrolled through the Tumblr posts and shook her head at the quirkiness of them before signing into Twitter.

Liam had just tweeted and Drea leaned forward to read it.

@Real_Liam_Payne: I hope you find what you’re looking for…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Drea swiftly walked down the crowded airport corridor, searching for her sister. 

People were everywhere: walking, yelling, crying, happy, sad… But Drea saw the little figure with no problem. 

She was standing beside a young man who was dressed in a Stewards uniform and she was dancing around like a puppy in a cage. She yelled when she saw Drea and came running toward her, dragging a One Direction suitcase behind her. 

Drea opened her arms and Eleythia ran into them while the young man slowly walked toward the duo. 

“Thank you so much.” Drea told him as he handed her Eleythia’s backpack.

He tipped his hat. “Later ‘Leythia.” He told the younger girl before nodding to Drea. 

“Bye Adam.” Eleythia cheered as she jumped up and down. 

Within minutes, Elyethia had left her luggage to Drea and was running up and down the escelators at break neck speed. 

Drea shook her head as she made her way through the airport doors and to her waiting car. Throwing the luggage inside the back seat, she took notice of the weight of it.

“What is IN there?” She laughed as she slid into the drivers seat. 

“It was Liam’s turn to come.” Eleythia nodded with satisfaction as she buckled her seat belt. 

Drea’s head jerked backwards “WHAT?” she almost shouted as she stared at the backpack in horror.

“I always take a different band member when I go on trips, and it was Liam’s turn to come.” She jabbered as Drea slowly pulled out of the parking ramp. She wound her way down the alley’s as Eleythia babbled on. 

“Unfortuntaly, their management won’t let me have the real ones (Drea let out a sigh of relief) So it’s just the air maniken that Uncle got for me and his clothes. (Drea gripped the wheel with renewed terror) He’s not super big, only about eight feet tall.  
Did you know they were having a concert here this week? Tickets were sold out within seconds and I couldn’t get any. I’m uber bummed out. Can I put in my CD?”

Eleythia didn’t wait for an answer but pulled out a CD and shoved it into the drive.   
She cranked up the volume, rolled down her window and leaned out of it as she jabbered on.

Drea’s eyes widened with a vision of a eight foot Liam Payne looming in her living room, flitted through her mind.

“Gotta Be You.” Pumped through the speakes as Drea pressed the accelerator in order to pass a group of cars. 

Eleythia laughed with delight: “IT’S GOTTA BE YOOOOHOOOO.” She yelled at the passing cars. 

The music rose in crescendo as Drea’s car vibrated with the base. 

“If you flip out I’m not stopping!” Drea yelled over the music. 

“YOUHOOOOOOO…” Eleythia yelled in response. “DEY-JA-VOOOOOOOOOO.”

Drea rolled down her own window as she pulled up at a stop light.

“IT’S GOTTA BE YOOOOUUOOOOOOOOO.” Elythia was in full cry. 

The next song flipped on and Eleythia swung with the music. 

“HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME NOW????” Eleythia yodeled at a very large man in the next car. 

Drea gunned through the now-green light before the man could answer.

“I shoulda KISSED YOU!” Eleythia screamed at the skyscrapers “AND I SHOULDA NEVER LET YOU GOOOOOO!!!”

 

 

The next several days flew by: Eleythia made herself comforatable at Drea’s house, dressed Liam in a different outfit every day, she’d been introduced to Alexis and they had a whole “Let’s drive Drea up a wall with all our 1D talk for a day.” And Drea had taken Eleythia to every amusement park that she could think of. 

 

It was early on Saturday morning when Drea texted Alexis. 

Do you know where I can find 1D tickets for tonight?

She climbed out of her bed and was getting ready to hop in the shower when her phone buzzed. 

No. They’re sold out. And it’s a little late…

Thnx anyway. I’ll ask Zayn: I still have his #

Yeah. The girl is casually texting ZAYNMALIK.

Drea shook her head as she texted Zayn.

I have a favor to ask you…like a big one…

She knew he wouldn’t respond this early in the morning so she grabbed a pile of clothes and hopped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she opened her bathroom door to find Eleythia jumping up and down on her bed and her CD player blaring with “Na Na Na.”

Drea shook her head before picking up her phone. 

1 new text message and it had Zayn’s number on it.

Sure. Anything :)

I can’t believe I’m asking this, but I was wondering if you knew where I could get tickets for your concert tonight. 

Several minutes later:

OMG. YOU’RE COMING TO A CONCERT? WHAT HAPPENED? Wait. Is this actually Drea?

Yeah. It’s me. My lil’ sister is here and I wanted to surprise her ‘cause she really wanted to go. And: no one needs to know :P

I won’t let the pictures leave the phone.

Good grief that’s corny (in this case)

Haha. I’ll check on the ticket thing. Just a sec

Thank you, so so so much xx

I got a kiss from DREAAAA.

Shutup.

Drea had sat down on the dresser as she texted Zayn and now looked up as Eleythia almost harpooned herself on the headboard. 

“AND LIVE WHILE WE’RE… ouch.” She grumbled as she hit the board. 

Drea shook her head as her phone buzzed again.

How many do you need?(btw this is Li. I stole Zayn’s phone.)

Hey Liam :) Uhm…1 for sure :D

Right. Okay. We’ll get ‘em to you by tonight.

Wow. I really owe you guys one. AND: I will pay for them.

Naw. You won’t.

Jeepers. This conversation will happen later. 

Or now.

Yeah. Whatever dude. Just…thanks a lot like a LOT.

MA PLEASHURE xx

Drea smiled as she left the room and dialed Alexis number. She walked slowly down the hall as her friends’ sleepy voice answered the other end.

“Yeah?”

Drea explained what was happening as Alexis yelled like a jay-bird on the other end. 

Sliding down the banisters, Drea reached the kitchen and started setting out ingredients to make waffles.

“So yeah. You can take her or I can but they said that they’d get tickets by tonight. If you want to come over for waffles I’m making ‘em.” She cheered.

“How can you TALK about eating? I mean I mean I mean…. GAHHHHHH.” Alexis screamed into the phone with an ear splitting shriek. 

“I’m not sure if you’ve thought of this, but my ear is sitting on the other end of this phone and right now I’m going slightly deaf so just pipe down, Unicorn.” Drea laughed into the phone. “But I gotta go. ‘Lethyia is coming and I don’t want her to know. You coming for breakfast?” 

“BYEEEE!” Alexis squealed. 

“I’ll take that as a maybe.” Drea said sarcastically as Eleythia popped into the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you hop in the shower before breakfast, Angel.” She smiled at her little sister. 

“Okay.” Eleythia grinned cheerfully as she bounced back up the stairs. 

 

 

It was 3:30 that afternoon and the tickets had yet to arrive. Drea wasn’t to worried as she rehearsed dance moves with Alexis, Liam has said that they would get them to her in time and Drea believed him. 

Drea’s sweaty sports’ bra stuck to her body as she pulled her hair out of her face.   
They’d been rehearsing for quite awhile now, and both she and Alexis were tired. 

“Back Flip!” Drea called to Alexis as she ran across the dance floor. 

This was a dance move that they had been practicing for quite awhile and it was hard to get perfectly right. The move was that of Drea back flipping across the room, Alexis catching her wrists and flipping her around so she would go back the way she came. It was sorta weird but it was fun and if they could nail it, it was enjoyable. 

Alexis usually had trouble with flipping Drea fast enough so that the back flip wasn’t broken, but this time, she performed the move meticulously. 

Drea laughed as she bounced to her feet and high-fived Alexis.

“YEAHHHH!” they both laughed as Alexis flipped their music off. 

The duo were greeted by the sound of applause and they turned to see Eleythia, Liam, Niall, Harry, Louis and Zayn standing in the doorway, watching them.

Drea grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her face as Alexis screamed and went running toward them. 

Eleythia was yelling and jumping around as she clung to Louis’ hand.

“DREA THEY BROUGHT TICKETS FOR THE CONCERT TONIGHT! I OPENED THE DOOR AND THEY WERE STANDING THERE AND I THINK MANAGEMENT FINNALLY DECIDED TO GIVE THEM TO ME AND EEEEKKK!”

Alexis was dancing around and laughing like a kid as Drea laid the towel across her shoulders. 

The guys had made their way into the room and Liam smiled when his gaze met Drea’s. Drea noticed the tickets in his hand as Louis picked Eleythia up and spun her around in a circle. 

Harry was hugging Alexis, Niall was trying to find something to eat and Zayn walked up to her.

“We’re here!” He laughed as he bent to kiss her cheek. 

Drea smiled. “This is deffinatly a delivery.” She laughed as she pulled a tshirt over her sports bra. 

Liam then walked over and handed her the three tickets after hugging her. 

She’s with someone, dude. Pipe down and respect her privacy. He thought. 

“That was VERY impressive.” He smiled as he motioned towards the dance floor. 

Drea shrugged as she glanced at the tickets. “Alexis does like eighty percent of the work.” She smiled slowly.

“Uh huh…” Zayn laughed at her. 

Drea rolled her eyes. “I didn’t expect a personal delivery.” She looked at the two boys.

Liam shrugged. “Zayn remembered where you lived and we just figured it’d be nicer this way.”

“Thanks so so much for everything that you’ve done.” Drea smiled.

Zayn suluted before heading over to talk to Niall.

“Now: How much do I owe you?” Drea smirked at Liam.

“You know that can be offensive.” Liam scowled. “If I were to take that personally, that says that we aren’t close enough for me to give you a present…”

“Great. Take it personally then.” Drea laughed.

“HEY!” Liam laughed as he watched Eleythia jump around the room. “By the way… have you become a really big fan or is that maniken in the living room my imagination?” He asked as he turned back to Drea.

She laughed softly. “Yeah. That’s Eleythia’s. It’s leaving when she goes. Have you realized how hard you are to clean around?” 

 

The guys insisted on taking the girls to the concert so they got ready and were headed to the event within an hour of their arrival. 

Eleythia was fairly stressed out that she didn’t have the proper outfit or poster for the concert until Drea eased her mind by pulling out the poster that Eleythia had given her ‘just in case you meet them before I do’ and a box that contained the outfit Eleythia had planned on wearing for a couple years now. 

“You thought of everything, Drea.” Eleythia giggled as she jumped up and down. 

Drea smiled as she turned to look out the window. Her own outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans, nude stillettoes, fitted blouse and a styled jacket. She had straightened her hair and she had on a matching necklace/earring/ring set. 

You’re happy for ‘Leythia’s sake. This is her night and you better not blow it. Forget yourself and be a trooper. Drea chided herself as Eleythia climbed onto Harry’s lap. 

They had been picked up by Paul, who was driving a miny van and now were driving to the venue. 

“The guys are going to rehearse, I’m afraid I’ll have to drop you off at the main entrance.” Paul looked in the rear view mirror at Drea. 

Drea nodded. “That’s fine Mr. Higgins. Thank you for the ride.” 

Paul smiled as he pulled up in front of the huge stadium. 

Drea inwardly sighed as she stared at the screaming girls that were crowding around the doors. She wasn’t to happy that she’d have to drag her fangirling friend and sister through the mob, but it couldn’t be avoided.

Liam was eyeing the crowd doubtfully. “Are you sure they can’t go through the back door Paul?” He asked.

“I’m sure we can manage, Liam. It’ll be fine.” Drea hastilly assured him.  
“Liam’s right. I’m re-thinking this…” Paul ran a hand through his hair. “It’d be nuts to let you get out.” Withought a second thought he spun the van around and headed to the back of the venue. 

There were fans here to, but not as many. Drea felt Alexis arm wrap around her waist and she smiled at how excited her friend looked.

“Are you gonna pass out when you meet Harry?” She teased. 

“NOOO.” Laughed Alexis as she nervously fingered her necklace. “I allready met him, silly.” 

“Alexis has got a big crush on you.” Drea smiled sweetly at Harry. 

“DREAA.” Screamed Alexis as she buried her head in her hands.

“It’s okay, Alexis.” Harry chuckled as he leaned forward to give her a hug. 

“Okay guys.” Paul spoke up. “Hang on for security and I’ll be right back.”

He left the car and started talking to the yelling fans outside. 

Drea flipped her I phone open and turned on a song. Whenever she was nervous, she listened to music and she needed that today. Since she was sitting in the back of the car, she figured no one could hear the almost silent music. 

As she listened to Josh Groban’s- February Song, the car grew silent. 

Drea was to wrapped up in the music to notice that the group was listening along with her as she closed her eyes and wrapped herself into the melody.

The song’s soft melody echoed through the silent car and Alexis turned to smile at her friend. She knew what kind of security Drea found in this song and she really didn’t care when she listened to it. She reached out to rub her friends’ arm and Drea’s eyes popped open. 

She glanced around at the silent group before chuckling softly. 

“Uhm… sorry… It was just going through my head and I wanted to listen to it.”

“Don’t apologize.” Louis grinned cheerfully. “It’s an awesome song.” 

“You’ve heard of Josh?” Drea asked in surprise as she shut the music off.

“Don’t do that!” Niall wailed.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded.

“You wanna listen to it?” Drea asked Niall doubtfully.

“YEAH!!” The group laughed. 

Drea shrugged as she flipped the song back on. 

 

And that’s how the security gaurds found them: listening to the music as it poured from Drea’s phone.

“You guys coming?” A man asked as he pulled the door open.

“SHHHHH….” Zayn hissed reprovingly. “We’re BUSY!”

“Shut the door, dude. It’s cold.” Harry hollored as the man looked confusedly at the assembly. 

“Okay?!” 

 

 

The group made their way into the back of the center and the boys left to get dressed, leaving the girls to find their seats. Drea noticed the enormous spotlights on the back of the stage as she searched for the stage door. 

Finding it, she stepped out into the quickly filling auditorium and the deafening noise hit her with full blast. 

“I’ll go first! Don’t you dare let og of my hand.” Drea shouted to Eleythia and Alexis who trailed behind her. 

Eleythia brandished her poster over Drea’s head as Drea pushed her way through the crowds of screaming girls that were gathered around the stage. 

 

It was ten minutes later and they were still trying to find their seats in the venue, and Drea was getting completely frustrated as One Direction posters threatened to dis-member her. 

“Hey cutie. Need some help?” A younger looking security guard stood in front of Drea. 

She wrinkled her nose up at him. “Yeah. Maybe you can help us find our seats.” She shouted in his ear as she waved the tickets around. 

He nodded before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Com’n we got a ways to go.” 

Drea turned to make sure that Alexis and Eleythia were still following her, before allowing herself to be pulled through the crowd. 

As the man guided them forward, Drea took the time to look around: The place was crowded with it’s screaming occupants and their were quite a few girls just standing in the aisles and sobbing their lungs out. Drea shook her head as she felt Eleythia’s hand slip into her own. 

Finnally; after several minutes of walking, the man led them into a closed off space directly in the front of the stage. 

“I think this is your stop.” He winked at Drea. “If you need anything I’ll be right over there, Sweetie.” 

“Thank you.” Drea nodded as she sank into a chair. 

Seriously. Be more obvious, dude. I have no clue that you’re trying to flirt with a potato.

“We are so close.” Alexis squealed as she sat down next to Drea and looked up at the stage. Eleythia simply clasped her poster tighter as she stared around with shining eyes. 

“Drea will you put in a twitter question for me?” she shouted.

Drea pulled out her phone. “What do you want it to say?” she asked her sister as her fingers poised over the screen. 

Eleythia thought a minute before answering. “Will you sing me a song?” 

Drea rolled her eyes before typing it in and putting “requested by ‘Leythia” at the end. 

“Hey cutie.” A voice shouted in Drea’s ear. 

She jumped and turned around to see a young man looking down at her. 

“Hello? I think?” She stared at him. 

“Coy. I like it.” He smirked provocitavly at her.

Drea raised her eyebrows as he sat down in the chair behind her. “So this is what you do?”

“What?” he grinned.

“Go to One Direction fans and try to pick up the dissapointed fans.” 

The guy smirked as he leaned closer. “It’s working for you…” 

His self-confident air irked Drea to no end. “If that’s what you need to tell yourself to get to sleep.” 

 

Behind the venue drop wall, Liam watched the front row and it’s occupants intently. 

“Good grief. That dude’s all over her.” He hissed to Niall who was eating a bag of doritos. 

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Are you… jealous?” he asked as he stared at Liam. 

“No” Liam growled as he shot daggers at the guys that had gathered around Drea. 

“Right mate.” Louis laughed from behind Liam.

Liam glared at him as Harry joined the group. 

“You know, you could ask Paul to clear ‘em out.” He offered helpfully as they peered out. 

Liam nodded slowly before going in search of Paul. 

 

“This is my buddy Ed, and this is Luke and this here is…” the man was introducing a very bored Drea to all of his friends. 

Drea inwardly rolled her eyes before she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Paul and the younger security guard hovering over her. 

“Do you know these gents?” Paul asked Drea as the young man stared narrowly at the young men that were plastered around her. 

“No.” Drea shook her head. 

“All right guys. Let’s move this on and just leave the young ladies alone tonight.” Paul called to them as he escorted them out of the row. 

Drea sighed in relief before pulling her camera out of her case. Eleythia had nominated her as photographer and she knew she’d be madder than a wet hen if she got home with no pictures. Drea glanced up as the audience shouted “5!.... 4!....3!.....2….1!!!!!!!!!!” along with the screen monitor before the boys popped out on stage. Here goes nothing. 

 

A sleeping Eleythia was slung over Drea’s back and Alexis hung off of her shoulder. It was almost three in the morning and they were just getting back to Drea’s house, thanks to a cranky taxi driver. 

The night had been full and varied and Drea felt like a walking zombie as she unlocked her door and pushed Alexis inside. Alexis was singing a song from the concert as she sleepily made her way down the hallway and Drea could hear her banging her way up the stairs. Drea pushed her way past ‘Liam Payne’ and his eight feet of naked glory before walking up the stairs after Alexis. 

Drea walked down the length of the floor, up to the third floor and deposited Eleythia in the guest bedroom she had claimed as her own. She pried the autographed CD from her grasp and pulled off the smaller girls clothes before laying her into her bed. She tucked the blankets around her chin and closed the door behind her before walking back the way she had come. 

When she reached her own room, she put her camera away and pulled out her phone. 

Did you guys get home okay?

It was from Liam. Drea smiled as she replied.

Yep. Safe and sound. Thanks for the great night xx

A minute later:

No problem and come again sometime :)xx

We’ll do :) 

 

A hour later:  
She really hadn’t wanted to… really. But she had; and now: she was lying against her bathroom door, clutching the razor in her hand as she winced at the fresh pain that riddled her body. It was just another day in the life of a very sad Drea Lorens.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Drea tipped her head back to swallow the last bit of water from her bottle before she trailed into the kitchen. No one was there, and she sighed. She had been gone for over three hours on her run, and Eleythia and Alexis were STILL not out of bed. 

She frankly wasn’t in that great of a mood. She hadn’t been able to sleep last night: she had kept hearing Liam saying:

“And this song is for our friends here tonight. It’s called ‘I wish’.”   
And then he had blown her a kiss. Haha. Cute? Hell no. It had put Drea into the whole “he likes me, he likes me not but I can’t have him because I’m a greedy self-centered human” spin. 

So THAT is why Drea was ill-naturdly stomping around the kitchen and slamming cabinet doors. She ferociously ate a dougnut, forcing herself not to think of the night before when Alexis sleepily stumbled down the stairs. 

“Mornin’” she yawned before reaching for a peach from the fruit bowl.

“Somethin’ like that.” Drea muttered. 

Alexis glanced at her friend but didn’t say anything as Drea turned and walked upstairs. 

Drea went into her room and picked up her phone. 

One new text message:

Hey! We’re in town for one more day and maybe thought we could have lunch with you guys :) xx-Liam

No. 

xx

NO.

-Liam

NO. Just NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. 

Do You hear me Liam? NOOO. 

Drea gripped the phone as she sat down on her bed. No way was this happening. They were supposed to be leaving. They were supposed to be forgetting about her and moving on. Finding another kid to grab onto. Not her. No. No NO.   
Drea scowled as she jumped off her bed, grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower. She spent the next fifteen minutes running through her inventory of swearwords, throwing shampo bottles and mentally choking people. 

After her shower was done, she hurridly pulled on her clothes and headed out to her bedroom. She flopped on the bed with a sigh and glanced at her phone.

An idea hit her. Maybe, just maybe, Alexis would have somewhere to go and they wouldn’t be able to meet the guys.

 

“ALEXIS.” She hollored.

“WHAT.” Alexis shouted from her bedroom.

“DO YOU HAVE PLANS FOR THIS AFTERNOON?” 

“NO.” 

“ARE YOU ABSULUELTY SURE?” 

“YES.”

Great. Shoot that idea. Drea groaned. 

“POSITIVE?” 

“Don’t yell: I’m right here.” Alexis voice startled Drea. “And yes. I’m sure. Why are you asking?” 

“Uh… these guys wanted us to go out with them and I really don’t….”

“WHO? OMG THE GUYS??? YES YES YES. YES FORTY TIMES OF COURSE WE WILL OH EM GEEE.” Alexis voice accelated with each word as she pounced on Drea’s back and pulled the phone away. 

Drea rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. But you have to set it up, and make sure they know it wasn’t me.” 

 

 

~2:30 that afternoon.

Eleythia’s plane had flown out at noon and for her sake, Drea hadn’t told the girl that after she left, Alexis and Drea were heading to the coffee shop to meet the guys. 

Drea had kissed her little sister and promised that she would come see her soon before she watched her dissapear into the crowds, escorted by the flight attendant. Drea’s mood had not been improved by that and now she was slowly walking to the coffee shop, wishing she could go home and bawl into her pillow. She hadn’t taken her medication and was just about ready to kill herself for that slip. 

Her thoughts weren’t with her as she tugged on her tshirt that floated over her ripped skinny jeans. She had thrown on a sweater at the last minute and was more than happy that she had it now, as she shivered into the cold wind. Her boots made a muffled sound on the sidewalk and Drea turned her head to notice the lack of people in the park. The deathly silence gave her time to think about what was ahead of her. 

As she neared the shop, her thoughts moved on to what the conversation could possibly hold and how fast she could leave. She was thankfull that the guys usually weren’t the ‘snoopy type’ and didn’t ask her to many questions. She’d leave this conversation in Alexis’ ball park.

With these thoughts, she pushed open the door to the coffee shop and slightly smiled as the familiar warm smell greeted her and the Jeremy’s dad smiled from behind the counter.

‘Hey Girl! Can I get anything for you?” 

“I’m good, thanks though.” She smiled at him.

“I think you’re friends are waiting in ‘your’ table.” He chuckled befroe heading into the back room. 

Drea sighed before turning and making her way through the room and to the corner table which was occupied by the guys’ and Alexis. 

They looked up at her arrival and smiled up at her.

“Hey.” They greeted in unison.

“Hi.” Drea replied before sliding into the seat next to Harry and across from Alexis. 

“Did you get anything to eat?” Niall asked in unbelief as he stared at Drea’s empty hands. 

“Nope. Not really that hungry.” She smiled a small smile at him. 

“Alexis said Eleythia had to fly out earlier?” Zayn leaned forward from the far end of the table.

“Yeah. She’s on a plane back to WI.” Drea nodded.

“I allready miss her. She was my little sidekick and she was actually fun to be around.” Alexis sniffed dejectedly. 

“Uh huh.” Drea shook her head as the boys laughed. 

“So Drea works here for a job, but I never heard what you do Alexis.” Louis sipped on his coffee.

“I’m a beautician. I work at a beauty salon not far from here and I do miscelleanous dance jobs.” Alexis smiled winningly. 

 

The conversation waged on fairly smoothly without a whole lot of imput from Drea. She was toying with her phone and listening to what was being said when she became aware of a voice behind her. 

“…You won’t ever understand. I’m not sure why I’m even explaining this to you. You’re just like my other friends: they don’t undestand, they feel uncomforatable around me and then tell me to go to the Shrink because they don’t want me. I can’t change: I’ve tried but I can’t. Don’t you get it? I only self harm because I’m at the end of myself. Now would you please please leave me alone? PLEASE?” 

Drea had noticed the teenage girl when she had walked in and now it was hard not to hear her as her voice rose with the words she spoke. Drea bit her lip and glanced up to see the whole table had grown silent and were listening to the girl. 

Drea turned slightly to see the back of the girl with a phone to her ear. 

She sighed. She could only imagine what the girl had gone through or was going through to be in that much pain. 

“People must be in an incredible amount of pain to ever self harm.” Liam spoke up after a long moment.

Shit. This can’t be good. You have no clue. 

“Is it always real?” Niall asked innocently. “I mean, do they make it up sorta like the people that did it for Beiber not to long ago?” 

Alexis frowned while Zayn snorted. 

“Those people were ridiculous. Why would you ever cut for someone else?” 

“Sometimes people just imagine the circumstances to be worse than they actually are.” Louis voice popped in. “While others do it just to be cool.” 

Drea clenched her jaw together but simply stared at the table as she waited for the conversation to end. 

“A little pathetic.” Harry agreed with his buddy as he spooned whipped cream into his mouth. 

Alexis glanced up to look at Drea and shivered when she noticed Drea’s eyes. It was like re-living a couple nights ago at the restraunt: her eyes were dialated and dark; her skin had lost almost all of it’s color. 

“I wonder if people actually want help. Sometimes when you try to reach out to them, they push you away or if they do stop for a bit; they start right up again.” Zayn spoke up. 

Drea bit her lip as she shifted her gaze to look out the window. The clouds that had been threatening to unleash their fury all day had finanlly given vent, and large fat raindrops splattered against the window. The forbidding clouds seemed to echo Drea’s mood as she watched customers pulling out large, black umbrella’s and rushing from the shop.

Louis leaned forward to emphasise himself: “I think I’m pretty normal but yet I’ve never had to cut. Why would they have to? I’m pretty sure if anybody needed that kinda stuff: it would be me: I have to deal with the hate mail, the death threats and all that crap.” 

Niall shrugged. “Maybe you were right: maybe they just imagine life to be worse than it actually is.” 

“Or maybe you’ve never really know the reality of an average kids’ life.” Alexis’ voice seemed to hold a warning as she warily watched Drea. 

“I think I’m fairly normal:” Harry looked across at Alexis. “Do you know anyone that self harms? I mean, I don’t want to be critical but what really is the difference between my life and their’s?” 

A tear spilled down Drea’s cheek, but she pushed it away before Alexis shook her head, refusing to answer.

“People see life in different lights. Maybe you’ve just been blessed with a brighter outlook, Lou.” Liam had a small smile on his face as he spoke. 

Drea bit her lip as Zayn spoke again. “Is it for attention? Do they want other people to praise them or pay them what they’ve never gotten? I know some people do it for real, but like that girl: how do you know. I mean she could be….” His voice trailed off.

There was a moment of silence until it was shattered by a low voice. 

“Watch before you judge. All of you. You’ll never know what people go through or what they’re dealing with. Don’t try to figure them out just because you don’t know yourself. I don’t think it’s up to us to assume what actually is happening to them.”

Drea’s voice held a glint of steel as she stood to her feet. 

The group looked up into her dark face and Alexis winced as the same dark eyes flitted over the table. The tears had filled her eyes ane the her words were with the hurt, frustration and anger that had been bottled up. 

“People hurt much more than you’ll ever know. It’s not always physical harm that they come to, in fact I would say many many teenagers never have to tough themselves but are in mush worse condition than those that do. You don’t know people’s story’s, so don’t judge them like you do.” Drea’s jaw snapped shut as she grabbed her purse, and without a backwards glance, left the coffee shop. 

Stunned silence fell on the group as the door slammed shut behind her. 

“What. Was. That.” Harry turned to Alexis.

Alexis wiped a silent row of tears before turning to him.

“Drea’s self harmed for two years now.” 

Liam was just staring at the empty seat that had been vacated by Drea but now, as he heard the words the look of horror on his face warped his expression as he let out a strangled sound, jumped to his feet and ran out of the coffee shop after Drea.

The storm had mounted to all of it’s fury as lightining streaked from the sky and huge crashes of thunder made the ground under his running feet, shudder with the impact. He bent into the howling wind and tried to shield his eyes from the pelting rain as he looked around. 

“DREA. DREAAAA.” His voice rolled over the sound of the storm.

He looked down the walkways in front of him and just caught a glimpse of Drea’s form running down a sidewalk, headed away from the entrance of the park. 

He raced after her, yelling her name into the storm. 

She glanced over her shoulder and started running faster. 

“DREA. WAIT.” Rain blinded Liam as he tore after her. 

His longer legs won out and in a split second, he raced up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. 

“WAIT!” He cried again as she struggled to free herself. 

Her face was completely white; tears and rain pured down her cheeks and her clothes clung to her body. Her dripping wet hair whipped around her face but she didn’t seem to notice. Her eyes met his and Liam read the unfathomable hurt and almost terror that resided in them.

His own clothes felt like a surfers and his hair fell across his forehead but he really didn’t care as he held onto Drea’s shaking shoulders. 

“You can’t leave me. You can’t. YOU CAN’T.” He shouted at her against the howl of the wind.

“Just leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE.” She cried as she turned against his grasp and ran in the opposite direction. 

“No.” Liam whimpered as he watched her disspaear into the earie black. “Don’t go.” 

His heart seemed to snap: right then and there as he crumpled onto the ground and started to sob. He buried his face in his hands and his head seemed to burst from the intense pressure he was feeling. The rain wasn’t the only thing that were soaking his face as he remembered Drea’s eyes that had seemed to judge him for hurting her. 

He was just another person to her. He had hurt her by what he had said and she had done nothing to deserve it. 

The merciless rain beat against his unprotected body as he sat in the open, sobbing his heart out.

 

Zayn had watched the confrontation and now he pushed open the door and ran out to his friend. He knelt on the ground beside Liam and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

In the short run from the shop to here, he had been soaked beyond recognition but it didn’t matter to him as he thought about what had happened a couple minuted prior. 

 

It seemed like forever until Zayn heard Paul’s voice yelling at them. Niall must have woken him up from where he had been sleeping in the lounge.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU GET HURT.” He shouted into the wind before he pulled the boys up and dragged them into the shop. 

 

 

The rain slowly subsided and after and hour of silent waiting, the group slowly broke up with Alexis heading in one direction and the boys in the other. 

 

It was late that night when Drea’s doorbell rang loudly, breaking the silence of the dark house. It rang again and again… and again, but a doorbell couldn’t reach the ears of the unconscious girl as she lay in the corner of her bathroom. 

Drea’s hand clutched a bloodstained razor and an empty pill bottle. Her head rested against the tile wall, her body still damp from the rain.

The light in the room was not enough to see the dark cuts that had been scratched onto her legs and arms.

 

Outside the house, Zayn rang the doorbell one last time before slowly turning and walking down the stairwell. 

He looked up at the dark windows: either she wasn’t home or… He slowly turned away and his footsteps softly faded away into the midnight darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanna cry? Stick around. I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to make my living as a drama writer.

Chapter 14

Life continued for the ‘friends’; sorta that is. For three days following the incedent, Drea didn’t do hardly anything except excersise as much as she ever had and cry.

She jogged four times a day and danced when she wasn’t doing that. She didn’t go to work and she barely ate anything.

She had purposly ‘lost’ her phone and she made absoluetly sure that no one could contact her in any way.

The phone sat under a pile of towels in the kitchen, containing over a hundred messages from Alexis and the guys but honestly, Drea didn’t care. She was to wrapped up in trying to forget everything to bother with that and she made sure not to think that anyone would or could be concerned with her wellfare.

Whenever Alexis stopped by to see if she was around, Drea would sneak out the back or simply not answer the door.

She tried to convince herself that she felt fine, even good since everyone was gone, but she way lying to herself. It hit her like a ton of bricks one morning.

It was exactly a week after she had been at the coffee shop when she was lying in bed, staring at the celing like she had been for the past two hours when she suddenly sat up and screamed “FUCK LIFE.” At the top of her lungs.

The silence seemed to mock her as she crawled out of bed. She didn’t know much, but she did know she couldn’t stand the quiet anymore.

She angrily jerked her excersise clothes on before realizing that they were still stained with yesterday’s sweat and dirt. She yanked them off with a long stream of profanity’s before relacing them with clean ones and pulling her shoes on.

She bolted out of her bedroom, down the spiral staircase, through the kitchen and living room and then out the door. She slammed it behind her and then she ran.

It wasn’t the even tread that she normally maintained or the carefully plotted jog that carried her miles, it was a dead-bolt panicked run. She had to get out.

She raced down street after street, across walkways, in front of flying cars, through crowds of people, by waiting buses and taxi’s and up sidewalks.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire, she couldn’t breathe and her legs felt like they were going to collapse, but she didn’t stop untill she stood, panting, in front of Alexis house. She slumped onto the sidewalk and against the iron gate as she choked on her breath. She took deep, ragged breaths before she slowly stood and made her way to the door of the small house.

As she raised her hand to knock, the door crashed open and Alexis smothered her in a hug.

“DREA. Where have you been? Are you okay? Oh my God I’ve worried so much. What happened? Please com’n in.” She pulled Drea into the house.

Drea didn’t smile, didn’t say anything, but followed Alexis into the kitchen.

“I tried calling you; I tried visiting you…” Alexis was in a flurry as she pushed a stool forward.

Drea’s head sank onto her chest as wave after wave of emotions roared over her head.

“How are you?” Alexis stopped to look at Drea as she pulled up a stool opposite of her.

Silence and then “I’m fine.”

“Yeah. Well we all know that’s a lie. You’ve lost a heap of weight, what have you done to yourself?”

Drea didn’t answer and the silence grew long and pregnant with the passing minutes untill she finally looked up.

“I’m going to break, Alexis. I’m about ready to snap. I just can’t…” Drea’s voice broke as Alexis leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders.

“It’s gonna be okay. It’ll get better. I promise.”

 

The girls talked for quite awhile before Alexis stood up.

“Com’n I’ll take you back to your house and we’ll look for you’re phone.”

Drea sighed. “I really don’t want to.”

“I know but you really don’t have a choice here.”

Drea followed Alexis out and within minutes they had pulled up in front of Drea’s house. She climbed out and Alexis followed her to the door and into the entrance.

“Now think: where’d you have it last?”

“It’s in the kitchen.” Drea mumbled as she removed her shoes and padded down the hallway.

“I thought you said it was lost.” Alexis frowned at her friends back.

“It was my kind of lost.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going out to mow the lawn. I’ll be back.” Drea headed through the back door and into the tool shed.

 

Alexis watched for a minute untill she reappeared, pushing a red lawn mower. The roar of the motor was soon followed by the smell of fresh cut grass but Alexis wasn’t thinking about that as she watched her friend walk behind the machine.

She had put herself through hell. She had lost more weight than she ever should have, and Alexis could tell by the look of her running shoes that she had been excersising like crazy.

She sighed before turning and making her way into the kitchen to look for Drea’s ‘lost’ phone.

It didn’t take long before she had discovered that Drea’s diet had consisted of rice salad and fruit and Alexis held the phone in her hand.

She headed out the backdoor and waved to Drea. “Found it.” She said when Drea flipped off the mower.

“Sweet.” Drea sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and sat down on the concrete steps.

“I want you to look at the messages. Like Now.”

“Why?”

“Cause I think you should respond to some of them.”

“Fine.”

 

  
Alexis: Please answer me. I’m really worried.

Alexis: Are you okay? 

Alexis: Please pick up Drea. I miss you. Are you around? 

Alexis: I don’t know if you’re reading these but I want you to know that I love you xx

Louis: Hey. Listen. I’m really really sorry about tonight.

 

Liam: I didn’t know. I didn’t. You have to believe me when I say I’m sorry. 

 

Liam: Please be carefull. Don’t do anything rash.

Zayn: Drea. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. 

Zayn: Are you ignoring me or should I come break into your house? 

Eleythia: Hi!

 

Mom: Why did you let your little sister go to NYC. She doesn’t need to be running around with you. Just because I might have given up on you or because you’ve rebelled doesn’t mean that I’m going to let her get away from me. 

Mom: Hello? 

Niall: You gotta call Liam, he’s going into spasms. We didn’t know. I’m sorry for what I said just please get back to us. 

Harry: I’m so sorry :’( 

Liam: I’m so worried about you: please please call me when you can. xx

 

Zayn: Drea please be careful. 

Alexis: I’m coming over. As of now. 

Alexis: I’m here where are you?

Liam: Hello? 

Zayn: Are you there? 

Alexis: Drea? 

Mom: YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER YOU LITTLE BITCH. 

 

-2 days later-

 

For what seemed like the millionth time that week, great sobs tore ar Drea’s chest as she leaned against her bathroom door.

She hated herself, she hated life, she hated that she wouldn’t let anyone near her, she hated that she had let Alexis worry about her, she hated herself for not having the courage to answer her ringing phone but most of all: she hated that she had let herself fall for Liam. In her opinion, it had been the mistake of the century and it was terrible.

With tears racing their way down her cheeks and neck and hitting the floor with an even pattering sound, Drea bent and retrieved a small bag from under the bathroom counter.

The familiar feel of the worn leather was stained by bloody fingerprints and the zipper was almost worn out.

She lifted the contents onto the bathroom floor and sank down beside the razors and antiseptic wipes.

Drea harshly brushed the tears from her cheeks before pulling her tshirt over her head and dropping it on the floor, beside her. She slowly rolled up her stretchie pants, wincing as the material chaffed the overly-sensitive skin.

Her eyes took in the fresh cuts that riddled her upper legs and abdomen.

It was all in a months’ work; she thought as she picked up the still bloody razor from the night before. Her hand was shaking slightly but Drea didn’t hesitate in drawing the blade over her lacerated skin. She brushed the fresh tears away as new waves of pain shot through her body.

She reapeated the actions what seemed like a million times before her hands were sticky with her own blood and her face was wet with tears.

When she couldn’t stand the pain anymore, Drea pushed a bloody hand across her face in order to wipe some of the tears away, gritted her teeth and made one last cut into her skin. She barely heard the clatter of the razor as it fell from her grasp and clanked onto the tile.

Her body slumped against the counter and all was silent.

 

It was over ten hours later when Drea awoke. The loss of blood had knocked her out longer than usual and she groaned as she opened her eyes.

The doorbell was buzzing angrily but Drea barely noticed as she stared around her.

Her leggings were goopy and soggy with what she knew was blood and her fingers were stuck together with what she knew was the same substance.  
The floor had pools of red on it and Drea mentally kicked herself for making such a mess.

She graoned again as she slowly climbed to her feet and looked in the full length mirror.

The sight that met her was more than horrific as she stared at her bloddy face, hands, stomach and legs. The pain radiated through her body with each movement that she made as the cuts slowly split open and started bleeding again.

She realized she was crying when a small trace of white made it’s way down her bloody cheek.

“You misery.” She muttered to herself as she turned her back to the mirror and grabbed a towel.

The doorbell was still ringing and Drea tried to open the bathroom door. The lack of blood had made her lose most of her mobility and it took a long time to twist the knob open. Finnally it yielded to her clumbsy touch and she staggered through her bedroom and down the staircase

She tried to steady herself when she reached the bottom and edged her way through the living room and to the entrance.

She peered through the glass door in time to see a FedEx man place a package on the steps and walk away. She frowned before opening the door and pulling the box inside.

It was big, like humoungous big, but ridiculously light and Drea had no problem picking it up and making her way back to the kitchen.

Every step she took made her bite her lips as the pain flowed freely through her mangled body. The tears threatened to overflow when Drea reached the kitchen and set the box down.

With shaking fingers she slid the flap open and caught her breath as the lid poppe dup reaveling it’s contents. The box was stuffed with roses; she didn’t know how many, but there were over fifty, crowding each other with their lusciousness. The brilliant shades of color made Drea blink as she stared in utter unbelief. The scent of their fragrance filled the room; she didn’t know who they were from: there was no return adress on the box, only a card that read.

“I think I love you.” On it.

Drea stared blankly at the flowers before lifting out a pale pink one with a still-bloodied hand. She slid to the floor and stared at the flower as tears made there way down her cheeks.

The room remained cold and silent except for the sound of her sobbing.

 

 

Drea tried to pull herself together after that. Alexis stopped by to see her as much as she could and after several days, Drea went back to work at the coffee shop.

 

_INSERT LIAM CRYING HERE_

 

It was on a cool November day when Zayn walked into the coffee shop and looked around. They hadn’t been in New York for over two months and this had just been a stopping point before they headed back to London for a short break before their next tour. He was tired and worn out with everything that had been happening and had been happy when Paul had given them leave to wander around NYC for a while before they had to fly out the next morning.

He jerked from his reverie when a girls voice broke through his thoughts. “May I take your order?”

His head jerked upward and his eyes met those of the girls: DREA. He stared at her for a full minute while his thoughts raced.

It had been two months since…since they had sat at THAT table, in THIS shop and then she had left…

As Zayn stared: Drea’s eyes locked on his and he could see the full, blank wall that gaurded her from the rest of the world. He knew very well what had created that and he…

“Jeremy would you take care of this one? I’m going to clean the oven out.” Drea’s cold voice shook him from his reverie.

Zayn stared as Drea turned and headed behind the partinioned wall and a tall, dark young man stepped out and nodded.

“What can I get you today, Sir?” he asked as he stared at Zayn with an odd look.

“Uhhh.. yeah.. a milkshake is fine.” Zayn muttered.

The young man nodded before turning and picking up an empty cup. He glanced over his shoulder before leaning forward.

“Hey look. I know it’s none of my buisness but I have no clue what you did to her but you really really hurt her. You and you’re buddies that is: Drea is a very special girl and whatever you did should have never happened.”

Zayn nodded quietly as he swiped his credit card. “I know…Can I know when she works?”

Jeremy frowned before shaking his head. “I can’t tell you: she’d probably quit working here and we need the help.” He handed Zayn the prepared milkshake and headed to the back room.

 

Zayn looked around the mostly empty shop before slumping into a booth. His eyes roamed around the room before they landed on the corner table.

That was where that whole conversation had taken place and that was where he had officially met her for the first time. That was where he had started his whole scheming plan involving Liam and Drea and that was where everything had fallen apart.

The bright sunshine fell upon the faded, yellow table top but Zayn’s thoughts were clouded as he thought about the situtation.

He should have never said what he had. He hadn’t known and he had been extremely careless with what he had said.

He buried his face in his hands and stared at the untouched milkshake.

How was he to know? He had simply tried to help her when he had talked to her on the way home but it had probably juust gotten her angry. He knew something had to change and very soon.

 

Zayn turned to look at the counter and caught Drea’s cool blue gaze before it flitted out of sight. He felt suddenly chilled and quickly stood to his feet and left the building.

 

 

-London, Midnight-

It was finally dark, the fans were satisfied, paparrazzi were asleep, concerts were done and Zayn Malik was awakened to stare at the dark roof of his motel room.

He glanced at the clock as his confused mind tried to figure out what had awakened him: it was exactly midnight.

He lay silently untill he became aware of a soft sniffling sound in the next bed. Rolling over, he faced the bed that he knew Liam lay in. He stared at the pile of bedcloths before rolling onto his back.

This was deffinetly not the first time this had happened: Liam would get thinking about Drea and then would end up trying to hide from the guys as he battled with what he thought was all his fault.

Zayn’s thoughts ran over and over the past two months since the whole coffee shop incedent. The whole thing had replayed itself in his mind what seemed to be a million times and as if that wasn;t bad enough: today, seeing her had almost made it worse.

Zayn knew sleep wasn’t going to come in the near future so he silently climbed out of bed and walked softly to the veranda door that overhung the London street. He stared down at the brightly lit avenue but didn’t see anything but the hurt, andger and sadness he had read in Drea’s eyes.

A cool wind blew across his bare shoulders and his head sank on to his chest. His ears rang with the conversation that had taken place, months before.

It was still painfully fresh in his mind and it killed him to think that he was the one that was at fault. If he had been more sympathetic or if he had only known…His mind rehashed the pouring rain and Drea’s angry eyes.

Below him, horns honked as two cars narrowly avoided smashing into each other but Zayn didn’t hear as he slowly pulled a cigerette out of his pocket. He lit it, and inhaled deeply as his mind roamed over the texts’ he had sent her.

Alexis was the only way that they still knew that she was alive, besides this afternoon, he reminded himself.

Zaynb kicked the railing in frustration: because of what he had said, his best friend was crying in his bed. Liam litterelly had no life in him anymore, he didn’t laugh and he never went with the guys anywhere.

Zayn shoved his hands through his hair.

Why this girl? Why would this one stand out from the crowds? Why didn’t she just go back to that God-forsaken Wisconsin?

Zayn’s anger bubbled over again and he kicked the other railing. He sank to the cold concrete floor and buried his face in his hands. All was silent untill he heard someone sit down beside him.

Liam slid his arms around his friends’ neck. “You okay buddy?” He tried to disguise the sadness in his voice.

Zayn nodded as he leaned back against the wall. “You?”

Liam didn’t answer but absently rubbed Zayn’s shoulders. Silence and then: “I don’t think I’m ever going to get her back, Zayn.” Liam’s voice choked and Zayn’s throat tightened. “I have never ever felt this way about someone before and now she’s completely out of my reach.”

Liam’s voice cracked this time and Zayn shifted to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He stared moodily up at the sky and heaved a sigh.

“It’s terrible when friendships end but I can’t help but think I made this one happen.” He mumbled after a moment of silence.

Liam looked up. “You think this was your fault?”

Zayn shrugged. “I deffinetly didn’t descourage it.”

“Hey listen.”

Zayn turned to meet Liam’s eyes. “There is no way that this was your fault, Zayn. It wa my fault just as much as it was yours. Understand?”

Zayn slowly nodded before tipping his head down to look at the sidewalk. “I can’t say that you’ll ever get her back, Liam. All we can do is hope for the best.” He said after a minute.

Liam sighed as he rubbed his head. “Yeah. We don’t know what the future will hold, but I do know that she’s someone I’ll never come across twice in my life.”

Zayn nodded before clearing his throat. “I hate to say this, but I think for now, the best thing to do would be to forget about her and move on.”

Liam bit his lip as the heavy silence followed. The night sounds seemed to increase in volume but everything went back to normal when Zayn rose and held out his hand.

“Com’n lets get some sleep.” He pulled Liam to his feet and the two boys went back into the hotel room.

 

A week later

“But they’re back from London and they really want to see you.” Alexis’ voice verberated through Drea’s phone. Drea cut off a driver angrily and ignored the yell of horns that greeted her.

“I don’t care.” She replied as she stomped on the breaks of her car. “I don’t want to see them and I’m sure they don’t want to see me. They think I’m just another girl that would do anything to get them in my bed and for the second time: I don’t want to see them and don’t bring it up!” She was all but yelling as she swerved around a slower moving car.

“Yeah.” Alexis voice held a sarcastic laugh. “Because you’re to greedy to realize that they might actually care about you. You’re so stubborn and self centered. Drea, what do you even do? Sit in that ritzy house and gloat over how a boy-band is dying to make sure you’re alive? You are such a DAMN IDIOT.” Alexis was finally fed up with her stubborn friend.

There were tears couring their way down Drea’s cheeks as she pulled into the parking space in front of her house.

Alexis was still in full cry when Drea shut her phone and laid her head down on the steering wheel. Her body was shaking with sobs as she grasped her Ipod and blindly flipped it on.

“Everybody want’s to be loved,  
Don’t give up because you are loved.  
Don’t give up it’s just the hurt that you hide,  
When you’re lost inside I’ll be there to find you.”

The tears poured down Drea’s cheeks faster as she listened to the song. She was sick of herself oh so much.

When the song ended, she stormed into her house after locking her car.

Something had to change: and as of NOW.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

May, 2011

Drea’s sandaled foot tapped on the sidewalk as she left her house. It was the first warm day that New York City had seen in quite awhile, and Drea had taken advantage of it with a white miny skirt and purple silk blouse.

Drea paused as she reached her car. She had two options: walk or ride.

She thought for a minute before moving down the sidewalk: She’d walk: it’d do her good.

 

Drea had been out jogging earlier that morning when Larry had called her and said that he had gotten his hands on a recording room at a Sony studio and wanted her to record a song.

Drea had been more than puzzled after the message. She had thought that this part of her life was like… over as in… not there, but Larry had sounded so excited, she couldn’t turn him down.

 

As Drea walked, her thoughts rambled over the past several months.

Let’s see, it was before Christmas when the whole thing blew up, I ruined my life *laugh* and Alexis stopped talking to me. 

Now that I think about it, it’s been uhm… almost six months since I last heard from them. Rough? Maybe.. not. I dunno: I think I’ve just kinda forgotten about them; on purpose. 

I’ve been bored since then, but yano. That’s living a normal life. At least Mom has gotten off my case since then. Man, she was a bear to live with. 

I wonder where the guys are. They’ve probably been in NYC since… I wonder if Alexis still lives here…or if they still keep in contact. 

It was interesting, after awhile, it was sorta like BAM! And they stopped talking to me. They don’t text, or leave messages or anything. All though that COULD be because I changed my phone number…But I doubt that *insert sarcasm here* 

She paused by a traffic light before stepping out in front of the paused cars. She ignored the usual honk of horns that greeted her and kept thinking.

Before I knew them, I didn’t like them for the fact that they had everything I didn’t and I thought they were worthless stuck up little pricks. 

Drea had had some spare time last winter and had taken it to reasearch the guys. She had watched interviews, twitcams and web diaries. They had made her think of the guys in a totally new light all though she really didn’t trust a interview for the most accurate depiction of them. She had listened to some of their music and was currently loving -I Wish-.

Throught it all, Drea was very confused. The guys had seemed like genuinly nice guys and the assumption had grown on her that she had been the wrong one.

 

Her thoughts churned as she climbed on a waiting bus and dropped into a empty seat.

 

Honestly, between this bus seat and her, she had mistreated the guys. She had been the kid that Zayn was talking about when he had said:

“I wonder if people actually want help. Sometimes when you try to reach out to them, they push you away or if they do stop for a bit; they start right up again.”

They had been the right ones and she had rejected them.

 

The bus had halted and Drea slowly wandered down the aisle and out the door after dropping some money into the driver’s tip jar.

“Have a good day.” The driver chanted as she left.

Drea nodded before stepping away from the path and looking up at the immense Sony studio. People streamed in and out of the rotating doors and camera crews were scattered all around the exterior.

She wormed her way through the crowds of people and reached the doors.

She followed the stream of people that entered the main room and then stopped at the receptionist’s desk.

“Yes Miss?” The women looked slightly frazzled.

“Could I find out where room 213 is?” Drea asked her.

“Here’s a map, sweetheart.” The woman pushed a map across the marble countertop.

Drea nodded before turning and heading toward a waiting elevator.

She scanned the map and soon located the desired room. With swift steps, she made her way into the elevator and pushed the sixth floor button.

Several other people were in the elevator and they simply stared at her as the elevator rose into the air.

Drea stared at the opposite wall as her throughts raced ahead of her.

She was nervous: it had been so long since she had even uttered a note. She didn’t sing and hadn’t for like… forever and she was scared that something might have changed. Maybe she wouldn’t be as good as she used to be… maybe Larry would laugh at her or MAYBE….

Drea almost raced from the now open elevator door and swiftly walked down the hallway. The silent hush of the place sent chills up her back as she thought about what lay behind the sound proofed rooms.

She pulled out her phone and glanced at the number that Larry had texted her: Room 4302. It was aways down the hall. She sighed as she passed several dismal looking people. She knew that she probably looked no better but still…

Her eyes traced the numbers on the doors and finnally she arrived at the number she was told to go to.

She softly knocked, almost scared of disturbing the sacredness of the atmosphere. There was no answer so she turned the handle and stepped into the air conditioned room.

She immediately recognized Larry as he turned in his seat and grinned at her.

“Drea!” He smiled as he gave her a hug.

“Wow. Nice place.” She answered him as she glanced around the spacious recording studio. It’s clear glass windows stared out at the surronding buildings and fans blew cool air through the room. Drea half smiled as she saw the familiar mic hanging from the roof in the partiontioned off glass cubicle that was the actual recording spot.

“Yeah.. I was given permission to use it just a couple days ago, and you were the first one I thought of… you don’t mind me calling you, right?” Larry asked her with upraised eyebrows.

“Naw. It’s fine. Did you have a particular song that you wanted me to do or don’t you care?”

Larry shrugged. “I figured you’d have something to throw at me.”

Drea pursed her lips thoughtfully before reaching for her ever-present MP3 player. “Whatya think of this one?” She asked as she turned on her newest favorite, Happy In My Heartache.

Larry nodded as he listened to the song. “That one’s good, got anything else you wanna do?”

Drea shrugged. “Not really… I mean you can pick out whatever else you want to do.”

“Okay then. Let’s get started!” Larry smiled at her.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Drea yawned as she peered over Larry’s shoulder and re-listened to the tracks that they had recorded.

They sounded good. Better than she would have thought they would have and she was seriously happy that she had done this.

“You haven’t lost your tone girl.” Larry smiled at her as he eased several buttons forward to rearange an inflection.

Drea flashed him a smile. “Honestly… I was scared and more than just a little it was sorta weird recording after all these months of not singing.”

Larry half smiled. “I can imagine so. You wanna catch supper or do you have plans?”

“I’ve gotta head home and talk to my employer about work tomorrow. Sorry but I think I’m busy. Will I see you around sometime?” Drea asked as she picked up her purse from a nearby chair.

Larry nodded. “Yeah. I’ve actually moved out here: I’m like level 9000 on a apartment building not far from here.” He joked.

“Wow. That’s uber cool.” Drea smiled. “So call me when you wanna record again, okay?”

“We’ll do girl. Stay safe and see you later.” Larry smiled at her as she reached for the door handle.

She nodded before closing the door behind her and making her way back down the hall. Her stomach angrily growled and she sighed. She probaly shouldn’t be eating much, seeing that she wanted to get back into modeling soon but she was starving.

With sure, quick steps, she made her way down the silent hallway and pushed the elevator button. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she scanned the text’s she had received.

One from Jeremy asking about work, one from Alexis who was currently searching Drea’s closet for clothes and one from Eleythia telling her about a new dog she had gotten.

Drea smiled and her fingers tapped over the screen as she responded to her little sister. She didn’t pay attention as she heard the elevator door open and she stepped forward only to hit a very firm human wall.

“We should be done soon… I mean like really soon or I’m going to piss myself..” the person was saying.

“Oh… sorry about that.” She murmured before moving off to the side without looking up. She hit ‘send’ on the text before turning to step into the elevator.

The person hadn’t moved and as she tipped her head up to meet his gaze her whole body froze. Her stomach did a complete flip and Drea could almost hear herself screaming “NO.” at the top of her lungs as she stared into Liam’s shocked face.

“Oh my god.” Liam’s voice sounded slightly choked as he stared at her.

Behind him, Drea could see Zayn and Niall also staring at her. There was utter silence for a minute untill Drea turned her head away and bit her lip.

“Excuse me.” She muttered as she stepped into the elevator.

Zayn and Niall cautiously stepped out of the small enclosure but Liam stepped toward her.

“Drea? I uhh…” he stopped when she looked up with a blank look on her face.

After a minute, she sighed and punched the elevator button.

“What.”

“I haven’t heard from you in so long and I’m sorry for what happened, and I really really miss you and I don’t know what to say or where to start…” Liam’s husky voice made Drea bite the inside of her lips with incredible force.

“Okay. Just stop.” Drea’s words were abrupt. “It wasn’t your fault and I don’t have the faintest clue why you think it was, okay? Just. I don’t wanna hear the apologies, I don’t want to hear all that crap because frankly, it wasn’t your fault.”

Liam frowned at her for a minute before slowly nodding. “Okay…? What do I do then? What happened was hurtful to you and honestly almost killed me. I was so damn worried that I er we had said something that would have changed you for like… ever and I just…”

“Yeah. It did change me.” Drea interupted sharply as her gaze flitted between Liam and the other two gaping boys. “And honestly? Yeah. I almost died… more than once. But that doesn’t matter. I had to come to grips with myself and after you do that… I don’t know, it’s sorta like you jump up and keep running. I had to go through these past several months by myself. You or no you. It had to be done and now that it’s past, I’m here and… well I’m just here.”

A soft look spread over Liam’s face and he bit his lip. “I…” He hesitated and looked around to Zayn and Niall who still had their mouths hanging open.

“I…” He tried again as Drea’s eye’s searched his face. “Uhm can we go somewhere to talk?”

Drea slowly nodded before looking around him. “Hey.” She finally greeted the other two.

“Uhm… hey.” Zayn akwardly smiled at her while Niall offered a half-wave.

“I’ll meet you at the hotel tonight.” Liam told them before the elevator doors closed.

 

The ride down was made in almost utter silence as Liam simply stared at Drea who was urgently trying to punch her emotions in the neck. The descent seemed to take forever to Drea but in reality it was only a minute before the door opened and Liam turned to make his way into the bustling lobby.

Drea followed in his wake as they made their way out into the brilliant sunlight and down the crowded sidewalk. Liam paused and looked over his shoulder to see if she was still following.

He really wanted to hug her, or hold her hand or something but he knew she’d draw back and he didn’t want to frighten her. God knows she’d had enough of that. It had been so damn long since he had seen her or heard from her or ANYTHING and he had almost gotten used to the dull ache that wracked him every blasted day of the week.

“Is this place okay?” He asked Drea as she stepped up beside him and they looked at a small restraunt.

“Uhm…” Drea looked unsure of herself untill Liam slowly smiled.

“You wanna… you wanna go to the Coffee Shop?”

With a nod of her head Drea slowly smiled and Liam hailed an oncoming taxi.

 

 

“So we’re okay no matter how bad we made you feel?” Liam cautiously asked as he stared across the booth to Drea.

“Yeah. Just.. give me time. I don’t think I can take what I went through again so I just need time to adjust if you follow me.” Drea’s voice was low as she drank the last little bit of her iced tea.

Liam chuckled softly but his face was almost serious. “You don’t know how many times I’ve kicked myself for crapping out on you.” His dark brown eyes searched hers and he slowly smiled.

“I didn’t know how to face everything. I had to find myself sorta like I’ve always wanted to do…” Drea said after a moment of silence.

Liam nodded before grinning. “And almost killing me in the process.” He laughed.

Drea slowly smiled before glancing out the window. “You know, we should probably head back.. it’s getting kinda late.”

Liam nodded before sliding out of his seat and waiting for her to follow.

They made their way from the shop after Drea had waved goodbye to Jeremy.

Outside, Liam gently slid his fingers between Drea’s. Her warm, soft hand squeezed his own back and he smiled down at her as they walked to the entrance of the park.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Drea breathed heavily as she slowed her rapid run and bounded up the stairs to her house. She quickly typed in her passcode into the door before puching it open and stepping into the cooler inside. 

The dark passway sheltered her from the bright sunlight untill she stepped into the drape-covered living room. She absently reached over and pushed a button in the wall and all the drapes symultanously rolled upward and out of sight, flooding the room with the early morning sunlight. 

With brisk steps, she passed through the kitchen with it’s eary blue lights and then bounded up the spiral staircase.

Reaching her bedroom, she tugged off sweat-soaked shirt and then removed her track pants. Her shoes came off next and then her ponytail. With one hand she picked up her phone and the other, she rooted through her drawer for new clothes.

She had several text messages and a smile spread across her face as she read them. 

Liam: Yello!

Liam: You there? 

Liam: Now I’m going to bug you…

She laughed out loud before quickly texting him back.

Sorry. I didn’t know that I had left my phone here. I was out jogging. How are you?

A minute later the response came.

I’m good. I was wondering if you’d like to maybe go out this afternoon for supper and shopping or something. I mean, if you have other plans that’s fine but whatever.

 

Nope. I don’t have other plans. Sounds good. Anywhere you wanna meet?

 

I’ll pick you up after lunch. Xx

Right :) xx

Drea glanced at the clock as she headed into the shower. 

It was 9:43. Fine: plenty of time to get ready.

-3 hours later-

Drea’s jeans clung to her slim frame as she passed a hand over her light-weight top.

She quickly glanced in the mirror as she slipped a pair of earrings on and then reached for her heels. 

As she carefully applied her eyeshadow, she heard the doorbell ring. She dropped her brush, grabbed her purse and bounded down the stairs.

Flicking off lights as she went, she walked quickly to the door and opened it to find a very excited looking Liam, grinning at her. 

“Hey!” He smiled as she stepped out onto the patio.

She simply smiled up at him as she quickly hugged him. 

“You look like..really great.” He laughed as he led her to the rented Porshe that sat in her driveway. 

“Thanks. I’d say the same about you if it wouldn’t be akward.” Drea smiled as she pulled open the passenger door.

“This car is something else.” She breathed as she rubbed her hand over the leather interior. 

“Yeah well. It’s just a rental so don’t get attached to it.” Liam laughed as he looked over his shoulder and started to back out of the driveway. 

“Okay. I can’t promise anything.” Drea laughed.

Liam smiled before asking “Where do you wanna go?” 

Drea shrugged. “Honestly? I could care less.” 

“Allrighty then. The shopping plaza?”

“Sounds great.” 

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent purusing stores, buying anything they felt like, smiling for paparrazzi and Liam spent about fifty percent of his time signing autographs and talking to the fans that followed every step they made. 

He kept apologizing to Drea but she would smile at him as she allowed another fan to push in front of her. 

It was around 4:00 that afternoon when Liam stopped in front of a ritzy looking restraunt. 

“What’re we doing here?” Drea frowned up at it with a puzzled look.

“We’re meeting the guys here… in a little bit. I’ve gotta reserve our seats and hopefully get rid of some of out tails.” Liam chuckled. “Com’n in… we can talk untill they get here.” 

Drea slowly nodded before stepping from the car and narrowly avoiding getting smacked. 

She followed Liam into the restraunt and he waited for her, long enough to slide his hand over hers. 

He walked up to the counter and adressed the man standing there. 

“We reserved seats earlier today, here?” 

“Yes sir. What’s your name please?”

“Liam Payne.”

“Ah yes; Mr Payne. Party of.. eight I believe?” 

“Yeah. That’s us.” 

The man looked a little startled but motioned them forward. “Very well. Your tables await you.” 

“Now he thinks WE’RE the eight people.” Drea stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Liam’s ear. “By the way: who’re the eight people?”

“The guys and Elenour and Perrie. They’re here to.” 

“I didn’t hear about that.” Drea smiled slowly as they wound their way through the crowded tables. 

“Yeah.. uhm sorry… It was sorta decided at the last minute. Actually, Elenour is flying in right now or has just flown in and Louis wanted you to meet her. Perrie and her friends have been here for the past week so it just sorta worked out. Do you know about Little Mix?” Liam asked as the waiter led them to a large cicular table and seated them. 

“I think I’ve heard of them… they’re singers?” Drea frowned.

Liam nodded. “They’re from the UK like us and they’re amazingly popular back there so yeah…” He smiled at Drea.

Drea slowly smiled back before twisting her napkin between her grasp. “Tell me what you’ve been up to. Anything interesting?”

Liam shrugged. “Well… we’re working on a new album; it’s called Take Me Home…”

“That could have interesting conotations.” Drea chuckled as Liam paused to drink out of his water glass.

He winked at her before continuing. “And we’re filming several new music videos. We’re schedualed to take a trip to Africa and help with child relief down there but we’re still working out the details. We have yet to announce like all of the stuff I’ve told you about so yeah.” He smiled.

There was short pause before Drea nodded. “So you’ve been busy. Like really so.” 

Liam nodded. “Yeah. I guess but it’s sorta normal for us now. Like it’s just what we do not that it’s thrilling or anything. I mean, don’t get me wrong: there’s nothing wrong with that and I deffinatly do love it but it’s just… life… you know?”

Drea nodded. “I get you.”

“What about you? What have you done?”

Drea frowned. “In all seriousness. Just about nothing. I mean, I’ve just sorta lived to. Not a whole lot of anything besides that. My days have been packed with the same crap day after day and there’s never anything to break it up. I did fly back to Wisconsin for Christmas but that was a hole in the wall.” 

“I’m sorry.” Liam looked sympathetic.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Drea simply looked at him. 

A short silence followed before Drea continued. “I’m sorry for kinda being snippy to you the last day or so, it’s just… I wasn’t expecting to see you. Ever. Again. And this…” 

She motioned to him. “This was all so unexpected I wasn’t and am not quite sure if I’m ready to cope with it all or not. I’m sorry if I’ve appeared rude or abrupt it’s just all really hard to take in.” 

Liam half smiled. “Well.. to be honest. I was told multiple times that I’d probably never see you again. And in all reality. I sorta believed them so it’s really weird to be sitting across from you. Sorta like a really good dream.” 

Drea nodded before reaching for her glass of water as Liam spoke again.

“So where do we go from here? What’s next for us?” 

She set the crystal glass down and studied hom for a minute before speaking.

“I don’t know Liam. I just don’t know.”

“Fair enough.” He nodded. 

Drea glanced up as she heard an all to familiar voice coming through the restraunt. She smiled as she saw the guys and two girls winding their way’s to the table that she and Liam sat in.

“We’ll you’re a little early.” Liam greeted the group.

“Says the man that’s been here for who knows how long.” Louis snorted as he nudged Liam with his foot.

“Hop out and sit with Drea.” He demanded.

Liam obligingly slid out and sat down next to Drea as Harry took his place.

“Hey.” Drea felt someone squeeze her shoulder. 

She looked up into Zayn’s warm, brown eyes. 

“Hello.” She smiled up at him. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah.” Zayn’s smile widened. “I don’t think you’ve ever met Perrie.” He pulled the blonde girl forward. 

“Hey. I’m Drea.” Drea smiled as the girl hugged her.

“It’s great to meet you.” Perrie grinned as she brushed a strand of purple hair from her forhead.

“You okay?” Zayn asked quietly as he pulled Perrie’s chair out.

Drea silently nodded. “’M good.” 

“I’m really kinda thinking I shouldn’t believe you.” Zayn laughed with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“Mmmm… trust abounds in the most amazing places.” Drea laughed. 

Niall and Harry were sitting across from her and Liam as she turned her attention back to the table. 

A dark haired girl sat between Louis and Niall and flashed a smile at Drea as their gaze met. 

“This is Elenour. Elenour this is Drea, Liam’s… ehem…what it is we really don’t know yet” Louis laughing tone made Elenour roll her eyes as she reached across the table to shake Drea’s hand.

“Awesome to meet you Drea. You have no clue how much we’ve heard about you.” 

“Like a total of nothing?” Drea half smiled at Elenour.

“No like really. Liam won’t shut up about you. Even his mom was complaning that that was all he talked about when he called home.”

Drea bit her lip and looked up at Liam who had turned slightly red but didn’t look to sorry for his actions. 

“What? You expected me NOT to talk about you????” 

Drea smiled as their waiter reappeard.

“What can I start you ladies and gentlemen off with?” he bowed slightly.

“Could I get a Zinfandel?” Zayn leaned forward to ask. 

“Make that two.” Perrie put in as the waiter nodded and quickly wrote on his pad.

“I’ll just take a Shiraz if that’s okay.” Harry smiled disarmingly.

“Drea? What do you want?” Liam smiled at her. 

“Gewurztraminer, please.” Drea told the waiter. 

“I’ll take one of Drea’s order to.” Elenour spoke up.

“And I’ll take a Cava.” Louis added.

“You sir?” The waiter looked at Liam. 

“I’ll have one of Louis’ order.” Liam nodded.

 

The man quickly said back their order to them before smiling. “We’ll get those to you in just a minute and you can think about your order untill then.” 

“Thank you.” Drea told him before turning to the open menu. 

Roast Beef with Yorkshire Pudding, Beef Wellington, Panfried Pheasant or Duck Breast with Gooseberry Sauce, Poached Salmon with Dill Cream Sauce all stared up at her from the page.

“I’m full just looking at this stuff.” Perrie laughed softly.

“My dear, you must not refer to these delecasies as ‘stuff’.” Zayn laughed at his girlfriend. 

“Who says?” Perrie demanded as she traced her finger down the menu.

 

“And so insues a meal with Perrie and Zayn squabbling about who’s in charge of the realationship.” Niall laughed at Drea as she watched the other two with raised eyebrows. 

“What. This is like a normal occurrence?” Drea’s eyes widened comically. 

“Gotta know why we don’t double date.” Louis laughed outloud before leaning over to kiss Elenour’s cheek.

“Please. You’re our last hope. Don’t leave me alone with this nut case and go all mooshy mooshy on Liam.” Harry leaned forward with large eyes as he jabbed a finger at Niall. 

“It’s bad enough that we don’t have dates but when those two go over the brink it’s like, goodbye reality; hello bed.” 

“Okay, well don’t worry this is just a casual thing tonight.” She laughed at Harry.

“Now your embarressed of ME?” Niall squawked. “What did I ever do to you that you wouldn’t want to be sitting here with me while these spoon fed wimps smack each other? I thought we were BUDDIES dude! You can’t back out on me now!” 

“My. I don’t think you should have dumped him, Harry.” Liam laughed out loud while carelessly slinging a arm over the back of Drea’s chair. 

Harry looked a little alarmed before winking at Drea.

“Aww well.. to late to think about that now.” 

Nial shot him a glare and Drea smiled.

It was great to be back. Like really back. It was like really really great.   
\---  
That night, after Liam had dropped her off, Drea noiselessly walked through her house and up to her bedroom. 

The silence irked her as she turned on the brilliant chandeliers that hung over her bed.

She seriously should install something to make noise or just get Louis to come over.

He’d take care of that. 

She wandered into her bathroom and frowned as she stared at the stains on the floor. 

Last night had been no exception from what normally happened and the fresh cuts on her arm bore witness to that. 

Her frown deepened as she picked up the stained razor from the counter. 

She always did this. Always.

But maybe tonight… maybe she didn’t need that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Drea pushed the circular platter above her head as she made her way through the crowds gathered in the Coffee Shop.

It was a warm morning and everyone had come in here to escape the heat.

The normal customers were anything but happy that other people had ‘dared’ to interupt their normal routine, Drea had hard work, serving them first and making sure they were happy.

This morning, she had served more iced coffee’s than she wanted to think about and her thoughts really weren’t concentrating on her work as she set the platter down at the table.

“It’s you!” A voice interupted her thoughts.

She quickly looked up and glanced around the table.

It was the band that had been here like forever ago and they had…

She rolled her eyes.

Jeez. Just What I needed.

“Hello. How are you gentlemen today?” Drea smiled proffesionally at them.

“Oooohh… now she’s all polite.” One of them laughed at her as he reached out to grab her hand.

Drea pulled her hand away and frowned. “Excuse me, but do I know you?” 

“Well you should.” The dark haired one laughed at her.

“Last time we were here, we met you.” 

“Okay… there’s a lot of information packed into that sentence….” Drea set their drinks in front of them.

“Now she’s turned all smart on us.” One of them half laughed, half sneered at her.

Drea raised her eyebrows at him. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t know…”

“DREEAAA YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE.” Jeremy shouted over the noise of the shop. 

Drea’s mouth fell open as she turned to glare at him. 

“You know that stopped being funny like last year, Jeremy.” She yelled back as the individuals in front of her whistled like canarys.

“Well, if it wasn’t true it wouldn’t be.” Liam’s laughing voice made her jump.

She stared at him in utter silence and amazement as the table in front of her fell silent. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked him in an under-tone.

“I came to see you.” He grinned his award winning smile at her. 

She found herself smiling back at him. “Really?”

“Yup.” 

“Well… I’ll be done here in about twenty minutes. Mind waiting?” She asked as she turned back to the table.

“Wait.” The disaproval in his voice made her look up.

“These are your customers?” 

“Uh huh.” Drea glanced around the waiting group.

“Liam.” One of them spoke up with a slight sneer in his voice. 

“Nathan.” Liam returned steadily.

Drea raised her eyebrow and looked between Liam and the group. 

“I would ask how you know each other, but the more I think about it, the more I realize I really don’t care so….” Drea grinned again before picking up her platter and walking toward the front of the room. 

A second later, Liam was right behind her.

“Do those guys come in here a lot?” 

“Not really…. Why?” She looked up from the cash register. 

“Do they give you trouble?” He looked a little more than urgent.

“No Liam. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

He sighed before glancing over his shoulder. “They better not.”

“What’s the matter?” 

“I.. just don’t like them is all.” 

“We’ll talk about this later, yeah?” She paused long enough to ask. 

He nodded. “I’ll be over there sitting down.”

“And I’ll be over here watching you.” She laughed as he quickly kissed her cheek. 

 

Drea nodded to Jeremy as he flipped the ‘Closed’ sign over and she pulled off her apron.

“Good grief. It’s never been busier.” He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Drea mutely nodded as she walked across the floor to Liam’s booth. 

He looked up from his computer and grinned at her. “Done?” 

She nodded before sitting down across from him. “I hope you weren’t bored.” 

“Naw… I’ve just been talking to Mum.” He smiled at her. 

“That’s good. Like good good.”

“You must be tired.” Liam laughed at her. 

Drea wryly grinned before leaning forward. 

“What’d you come for?” 

Liam looked away and bit his lip 

“We’re leaving. It’s not really my choice but yno, I don’t live in New York City; and we’ve got a brief break in our schedule. I kinda wanted to go home for a bit.”

Drea smiled at his worried expression.

Sure: she didn’t want him to leave, sure she couldn’t believe they were all ready saying goodbye but she knew why he was leaving at least. 

“Okay. So when exactly are you leaving?” 

“Two hours. I packed this morning so I could come see you.” 

Drea’s expression softened. 

“Well, thank you very much and let’s get out of here.” 

Liam stood up from his seat and followed Drea from the shop. 

 

Outside, the warm, summer weather greeted the duo and Liam squinted up at the fluffy clouds that looked like the dumplings his mom used to make.

“Wanna go anywhere in particular?” Drea looked up at him.

Liam shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

As they walked down the mosiac walkways, Liam looked down at Drea.

“You’re not mad?” 

“Nooo.” Drea drawled. “Why would I be?” 

“Well” Liam looked a little startled. “We just kinda ‘got back together’ and now I’m leaving again. And honestly: I don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

Drea laughed. 

“Liam. You’re like a fucking millionare and I’ve got some of my own money. You wanna see me? You’ll have no problem doing so. I wanna see you? You can expect me showing up.” 

“So distance dosen’t make all the difference to you? You’ll still want me around?” Liam raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Naw. I was lying. I don’t like you anymore.” She grinned. 

“Well!” Liam sputtered indignantly with his teasing undertone. “Maybe in that case: I don’t like you either.”

“NOW the truth comes out!” 

“Yeah. I was just hiding it in my heart all the time.” 

“I KNEW you’re heart was decietfully wicked. Take heed Liam James Payne. You can decieve yourself.” 

Liam laughed out right at Drea. “You missed your calling. You should have been a preacher.”

Drea stuck out her tongue at him as he reached over to give her a one-arm hug. 

“Now where are you taking me, my sweet?” 

“I’m kidnapping you.” Drea grinned brightly. 

“Good to know. Where are you going to hide me?” 

“Shh… I haven’t figured that out yet.” Drea’s laugh rang out. 

 

 

The rest of the walk to Drea’s house was made in mostly silence and Liam sighed as Drea opened her door and they stepped into the interior of her house.

“What?” She glanced up at him as she kicked off her shoes. 

“I changed my mind. I don’t wanna leave.” He wrinkled his nose at her as he trailed down the hall after her.

“Naw. You didn’t change your mind.” Drea pushed the shade button in the living room and the drapes flew up at quite an alarming speed.

She walked into the kitchen and Liam took the time to admire the way she had added her own little accents to the house.

Cascading bouquets of dried flowers were sprawled over the coffee tables and piano. The DVD wrack was filled and overflowing with DVD’s and CD’s and there were candles everywhere Liam turned. 

He could smell the faint scent of some kind of cleaning polish that left a citrusy aroma in the air and his eyes wandered to the nearest coffee table which had piles of pictures spilling over it. 

“You didn’t change your mind. You’re simply questioning yourself. And here’s to the person that made you do so:” Drea’s voice grabbed his attention as she opened the fridge and slid a glass bottle of sparkling water across the glass counter-top to him. 

“You need a break Liam. You’ve been working like a dog recently and you need to go home for a break. Let your family enjoy you while they can and you do the same ‘cause some day, you won’t be able to do that. 

Go back to London. Forget about tour life, forget about everything. Just for a week or so and take a little break. 

Don’t worry about me, or the fans. We’ll be okay without you for a tiny bit all though it might kill us.” 

Drea’s last words held a laugh as she leaned across the counter toward him. 

 

Liam’s eyes’ searched hers and he smiled at her words. 

“You’re sure I should?” 

“Oh No!” Drea shook her head adamently. “You can NOT make me make the descision. This is one hundred percent up to you. 

“Well that’s contridactory.” Liam laughed at her.

“Not really. Okay. Maybe it is but whatever.” 

Liam chuckled as he drained the liquid in his bottle. 

“Okay. Fine. I’m going; but it’s not really because I want to.”

Drea smiled. 

“When does your plane leave?” 

Liam glanced at his watch. “Half an hour.” 

“You’ve gotta get going then?” Drea sighed.

He slowly nodded as he stood up. 

“I’ll give you a lift.” Drea quickly decided as she turned to the stairs.

“Lemme change out of these clothes and I’ll be right back.”

 

Liam nodded and with quick, sure steps, Drea ran up the staircase and into her bedroom. 

She pulled her white company tshirt over her head and tossed it on the bed before kicking off her flipflops. 

With a fluid motion, her jeans followed her flipflops and she ran to her closet door and stepped inside. 

Drea had thanked the good Lord more than once for her enormous closet, but today was not one of those days as she rooted through a wrack to find her favorite blouse. 

After a minute, she found in the back corner and she wripped it off the hanger and slid it over her bare shoulders. 

She then grabbed a white skirt from a drawer that was hanging open and slid it on. 

Thank goodness it wasn’t wrinkly.

If it was one thing Drea hated, it was wrinkly clothes. They were hideous and looked like you were to lazy to slide the damn piece of metal over the cloth. 

With one foot lifted from the ground, Drea hopped over to the shoe wrack and grabbed a pair of pumps. 

She then grabbed her purse and raced from the room.

Liam was looking up and grinning at her as she stormed into the kitchen. 

“Figured it was you.” He laughed at her.

Drea flashed him a smile as she pulled the fridge open and grabbed a Sierra Mist.

“Ready?”

Liam nodded as he dropped the magazine he had picked up and followed Drea out of the kitchen.

“Sometime, maybe sometime, I’m going to have to play that piano.” He smiled as he reached for her hand.

Drea smiled as she felt his fingers slide in between hers. “Yeah. I honestly can’t wait to hear you.” 

 

 

After the twenty minute drive to the airport, Drea stepped from her car and waited as Liam pulled his worn backpack from the back seat. 

With a smooth motion, he slung it around his broad shoulders before circling the car and stopping in front of her. 

“You coming in?” 

“If you want me to I will.” Drea gave him a half smile.

“I do…that is if you don’t have somewhere to go.”

Drea shook her head and Liam smiled broadly at her before leading the way into the airport.

He paused at the top of an escelator leading upward and looked over his shoulder at her. 

Drea raised her eyebrows questioningly but Liam simply shook his head as he reached for her hand. 

They walked up the escalator and were instantly surronded by rushed people as they stepped into the main corridor. 

Liam pushed his way through the mulling crowds, pulling Drea close to his body to shield her from the people that were pressed together. 

They made their way to the Delta Internation Flight’s gate and Drea paused as she saw Zayn, Louis, Harry and Niall standing in a circle with their luggage beside them.

Liam stopped to when he saw them and then turned to Drea.

Drea smiled up at him as she bit her lower lip. 

She really really didn’t want him to leave, but she knew that this is what he wanted and hey! It wouldn’t be forever. Just for a break untill they had to come back and she’d see him again. It wouldn’t be that long, it COULDN’T be that long.

“Hey. Don’t do that.” Liam grinned at her.

“What?” She frowned at him.

“Bite your lip.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause I want to. I don’t like to share.” 

Drea felt a blush creeping in at the bottom of her neck but she tried to hide it as Liam bent down and carefully kissed her lower lip. 

The airport announcer blared the departure information and told everyone to start boarding. 

“I won’t be gone long. How could I? And: I want you to come visit me. Okay?”

Drea nodded before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

“We’ll do. Now go or your going to miss your flight.” Drea smiled brokenly as she gently pushed Liam away from her.

He reached back and gently ran a hand down the side of her face before turning and running toward his waiting friends.

Drea absently wrapped her arms against her chest as she watched the guys go through security.

Half way through, Liam turned back and waved and Drea waved back.

It wouldn’t be long. He’d be back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 

Drea’s keys jangled annoyingly in her hand as she pushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. 

With a soft sigh, she turned away from the now-empty departure gate and started to walk back the way she and Liam had come. 

Her gaze wandered from person to person as she headed through the bustling crowds. Her thoughts were in a turmoil as she thought about who she had just said goodbye to.

She tried not to think about what this could entail but after a minute of struggle, she could no longer block out the dragging thoughts. 

I let him slip away again and after all this I didn’t even try to stop him. 

What must he think of me? I actually encouraged him to forget me. I might be a dunce but when I heard about how much it hurt him when I wouldn’t talk to him, it almost killed me. How am I supposed to encourage a realationship that will leave someone gutted and lifeless? I might be heartless, I might not care about anyone anymore but Liam is different. I can’t ask him to give up his happiness because of me….

 

 

“Imagine seeing you here, Sweet Cheeks.” 

Drea’s head snapped up as a nausecous wave of recognition slipped over her. 

The sweaty hand that was pressed against her arm back caused wave after wave of unpleasant memories to sweep over her. 

Jack smirked down at her as if she was a chosen hunk of meat. 

“Wow. You still believe in fast aquintences, don’t you?” Drea carefully shifted away from his grasp. 

“Aww… well it’s not like we’re strangers of anything.” Jack drawled carelessly. 

“Actually. We kind of are, now.” 

“What are you telling me?” Jack peered at her through half lowered lids. 

“You really don’t know me any more so you can stop treating me like you do.” Drea frowned at him as she headed toward the exits again. 

“Woah woah woah, hot stuff. Where are you going?” Jack ran after her and yanked on her arm. 

Drea scowled as she jerked her arm away for the second time.

“None. Of. Your. Buissness.” She snapped. 

“Now leave me alone. I don’t want to see you. Like again. Got it?” 

Jack quirked a lazy eyebrow at her as he smirked.

“Well I found you once. Don’t you think I could find you again?” 

“Just. Dissapear.” Drea was anything but cordial as she turned on her heel and almost ran from the man. 

“I WILL FIND YOU.” Jack roared after her retreating figure. 

Drea whipped around and stuck out her tongue (okay, Drea didn’t always act as maturly as she should) before running through the rotating glass doors. 

 

 

-Next Day-   
The warm night interior was muggy against her face but she really didn’t pay attention as she typed the code into her door and stepped inside of her air-conditioned house. 

Drea dropped her purse and keys with a jangle onto the rock floor before padding her way into her office. 

She flipped on a light and closed the drapes before reaching across her desk to pull open a folder laying there. 

It had sorta been her journal but she had turned it into a kind of epistle thing to Liam when he had left two days ago.

Yeah. Love sick, maybe. But it gave her something to write about and she was actually enjoying it. 

Last nights entry stood out on the stark white page:

 

 

Dear Liam.  
You left today and I’m kinda bummed. I know you’ll never read this so I’m just going to say what I feel:

I’ve litterally kicked myself over and over for letting you go, again. You’re probably in the UK right now having a blast and here I am… 

I know it’s selfish but I’m kind of in that mood right now. I mean about being selfish so bare with me, you stupid book. 

So anyway, back to Liam. 

I didn’t want to say anything because I don’t want anything but the best for you and if going to the UK, buying a house as far away from me as possible, or getting a new girlfriend is the ticket, then so be it. 

BTW: Are we actually a ‘we’ or not? You never told me. 

 

Drea turned and left the room and then headed for the kitchen. 

She searched the refrigerator for something to eat and ended up with a cold, chicken burrito and a bottle of lemon water. 

Taking the food with her, she headed back into her office and slouched into the roll-away chair. 

Dropping the food onto her desk, she pulled the binder toward her and picked up a black gelpen. 

She frowned at the paper for quite a while before starting to scribble. 

Dear…

Her frown deepened to a scowl and she chewed on her finger for a minute before writing Liam’s name down. 

The silence had almost grown opressive when she finnally reached for her burrito and pulled the packaging from around it. 

She then twisted the cap off the bottle and listened to the carbonated air escaping it’s prison. 

After polishing off the burrito in three humoungous bites, she stared at the paper again before leaning back and propping her feet up on the desk edge. 

Nothing.

What should she write.

Don’t know.

She just….

 

Miss you. 

There. Good enough. Let the damn paper rest in silence. 

Drea slid her feet from the desk, shut the binder and left the office with her phone held in her hand. 

Trailing into the living room, she checked the previous text messages. 

Hey Drea :) It’s me. Li. Hws it going? Miss you xx

She quickly texted him back.

M good. Missing you to. How’s life? xx

And then there was a voice message from some company.

Miss Lorens. We received your name and modeling record from your previous company, Bouncing Beautys and were quite impressed with your record. 

We aren’t sure if you’re still interested in modeling but we would like to get in contact with you as soon as possible. 

Give me, uh… Mel, a call.

Thanks!

 

Drea’s eyes had grown wider as she listened to the message. 

No way. There was no way that this was even plausible. 

Modeling was something of the past that no one wanted her to do anymore, let alone herself. 

This was just…. A dream… a twisted dream.

Drea sighed before her phone vibrated with and incoming text. 

Life’s good. The break has been awesome. What r you doing? 

 

Drea texted back a vague reply before saying she was going to bed and then running up the stairs to her bedroom. 

She quickly pulled her pajamas from the end of her bed, where they had been thrown that morning, and pulled them on. 

She tied her hair into a messy bun and then smiled at Liam’s last text. 

M thnkg of u. Night. Xx

Night Li. 

 

Drea pulled her laptop from her side table but simply stared at the screen.

After a minute of motionlessness, she jumped from her bed and ran back down the stairs. 

She reached her office and flipped on the light.

Reaching her desk, she pulled the chair out, opened the binder and grabbed a pen. 

Miss you. 

Damn. That’s the understatment of the century. I hurt inside from wanting to see you. I wish you were a block away and that I could come pick you up and go to the coffee shop. I wish that you were here with me and that you could make me laugh like you always do. 

Why’d I let you go? I just want you here, Liam. I want you to know that you’re the only one that makes me happy. Or as happy as I can be. If that makes any sense.

I want you to know that someone just called me and offered me a job, but I’m to scared to tell you. I really don’t want to fail and I just want to be good enough for you but I don’t know if I should even think I’m half of what I know you deserve. 

So I guess that’s what I wanted to say…

Oh one more thing: wanna beat up my ex? I think he could use it :) 

 

 

 

The next morning dawned bright and clear for Drea Lorens, and she greeted it with a yawn and a full stretch before sliding out of bed. 

The night had been warm and stiffling and she was glad for the instant cool of the morning breeze that fluttered the window drapes. 

 

Her hand automatically reached for her phone which sat on her side table and her gaze scanned the lit up screen. 

Three new texts flashed across the screen, the first one from Eleythia.

I got a PUPPYYYYY!!

Drea smiled as shre read the next text from Alexis.

Where are you? You are like not talking to me in like a whole…

 

24 hours. What’d I do?????? 

And then the last text:

Up yet Babe? Xx

Her smile widened at the last one and her fingers blurred over the screen as she responded to Liam. 

Yep. I’m up. Are you like going to bed now? Xx

And then responded to Eleythia’s and Alexis’ texts.

 

What kind is is girlie? 

And…

Nothing. I’m just a little busy is all. Come over?

With the last of her texting she hopped from her bed and headed into her bathroom.

Order of the day so far, consisted of a shower and… a shower… and that was about it. 

Drea flipped on the water in the shower before pulling her pajama’s over her head and dropping them on the floor. 

Suddenly her eyes widened as she remebered her phone call from the night before. 

She HAD to call that guy back. Now. Like right now.

Her feet scrambling for a hold on the cold tile, she ran back into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. 

She quickly found the guys number and waited with chattering teeth as it rang through. 

Hello, this is Mel McQueen.

“Hello. This is Drea Lorens. You called me last night about modeling and I was returning your call.”

Ah yes. Miss Lorens. How good to hear from you. Thank you for calling back. 

I did indeed call you last night about modeling and what do you think? Interested or not really…

“Actually I would be interested.” 

Incredible. I’ll fill you in a little on our agency here in London. LCD agency works for a branch of networks but mainly for itself. We use miscellaneous models and frankly, you can appear really anywhere in our network. 

We specialize in clothing models and other companies can and will contact us and ask for anything from movie extras to foot models. 

Since your resume mostly had a field of clothes modeling that is where we would start you off. 

Our main branch is located here in London and I understand you live in NYC, which might be a problem if you don’t like to travel. 

Drea chewed on her lip as the man talked, but now at the pause she spoke up. 

“I do like traveling, but I have a current job and other obligations here in New York. How much would I be traveling?”

As mush as you would want to. For the first initial month or so, you’d probably want to stay in London for a little while until we could figure out deffinatly on what, when and where you’d be doing if you follow me. 

I know that we have a batch of fresh models coming in from the U.S and they have decided to actually live here in the UK and take on full contracts but that doesn’t mean you have to…. In the least. 

We’ll probably give you five to ten options of what we think is best for you and you can decide from there. 

 

The phone conversation continued for another ten minutes and when Drea flicked her phone off, she had a round trip ticket to London staring at her from her computer screen. 

 

Mel had told her that she would have a personal attendant that would take care of her flights, and lodging in the future but he had purchased this ticket for her. 

Drea rubbed her sweaty hands against her faded jeans before slowly standing to her feet. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening and her ticket was leaving…. In a week. 

This isn’t real. 

This can’t be real.

There is no way this is real. 

No way. 

I gotta call Liam.

And Jeremy and ask for work off.

And Eleythia and tell her I’ll be gone.

And Alexis and maybe she could come with me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: if any of you peasants are wondering: I absolutely love Liam's new girlfriend and wish them a long and happy love life. 
> 
> Now that that sappy shit is out of the way: I couldn't very well write a fanfic about her eh? 
> 
> So:::::: yeah. Take and do with that what you want.

Chapter 19:

It was real though.

Drea found that out when Alexis hugged her goodbye at the airport, wished her luck and took off with her car. 

Drea had remained in some sort of daze as she wound her way through security and to her departure gate.

After boarding and sliding into a first class seat (seriously this thing was like the next best thing to heaven) she turned to stare out at New York City.

The heavy smog didn’t allow her to see hardly anything besides the faint body’s of other airplanes though and she turned back into her seat. 

A stewardess came up to her and showed her how to buckle her seat belt before the captain gave his regular blah speech. 

It was only when they were in the air that Drea thought back to the past week. 

 

She had told Liam about her endevours and he had urged her to be carefull but had fully supported her. 

He had sent her a text just before she left that read something like this:

Yr cmgn! Cnt w8 4 u 2 get hre. HURRY! xx

To which she had responded:

Let’s use proper English here Liam :D Can’t wait to see you either xxx

She had pocketed her phone after that because the flight attendant had been giving her dirty glares but the silly grin had remained on her face. 

She deffinatly was going to throw up rainbows.

 

 

Drea rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she took the suitcase that had been handed her and followed the flight attendant to the baggage claim. 

The man picked up her other piece of luggage and lowered it to the floor. 

“Do you know who was picking you up ma’am?” He asked as he stacked the piece of luggage that Drea was carrying onto his own and started for the exit doors. 

“Yeah…. It’s the cab with this number.” Drea held up her phone for him to see. 

He scanned the screen for a minute before nodding. 

“Nice. That one should be right up here in the front.”

Drea followed his brisk steps and he led her from the building. 

She tipped her head back to get her first look around London. 

After a moment of staring at the towering buildings (which really seemed a lot like New York but anyway,) Drea quickly caught up with her ‘guide’ who was bent over, talking to a limo driver. 

 

“Your ride is here, Miss.” The man straightened when Drea walked up behind him. 

“Thank you.” Drea smiled before sliding into the back of the limosine.

The guide hoisted her suitcases into the trunk before motioning the cab driver to pull out. 

“So my instructions were to drive you straight to headquarters and hand you over to the uh manager there. Sound familiar, Miss Lorens?” The driver tipped his head back to look in the rear view mirror at her. 

Drea shrugged. “Yeah. That’s what I was told anyway.”

“Great. We’ll be there very shortly.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Drea was staring up at the outside of a huge skyscraper. The sharp contrast of the shining windows against the fog laden sky seemed startling as the limo driver handed her her luggage. 

“Have a good day, Miss Lorens.” He tipped his hat before leaving her standing on the sidewalk. 

Drea took a deep breath before walking toward the rotating doors. 

 

Four hours after that, Drea walked out the same door, with a grin on her face. 

Her steps were hurried as she reached the edge of the sidewalk and waved a taxi down. 

After she seated herself in the car she pulled out her phone and texted Liam. 

I’m leaving to come to your place :)

She turned to look out the window of the taxi and grinned as she thought over the past several hours.

The time had gone fast after she had shut her gaping mouth and followed the receptionists directions up to a large spacious office.

The woman sitting there had been anything but cordial, but Drea blamed her hair for that. 

Shortly after the woman had complained about every living human being on the face of the earth, She had called in the fashion manager who had taken Drea to the runways. 

Drea particularly hated modeling in front of people and she just about freaked out when she saw the run way. 

Fortunatly for her, the only person watching was the spider under the front seat that could have wrankled Big Foot for the amount of hair on it’s body. 

Drea had done fine, or atleast that’s what the manager had said after she had kicked him in the shins a couple times. 

He had given her a brief run of their headquarters and explained that they wanted to offer her their longest contract, which was a grand total of 18 months. 

Drea really didn’t believe that it was their longest contract but she went along with it. 

After that, she had been handed over to a secretary who told her that she would be modeling mostly the hotest trends coming in, which would eventually become the new teenage crazes. 

Her first official modeling date was in two months and she’d be back in London to do a photo shoot. 

 

Drea’s phone buzzed in her lap. 

I’m going to go jump up and down in the street xx

PLEASE don’t. :D

“We’re almost there, Miss.” The driver spoke up as he motioned toward a apartment house looming in the distance. 

Drea leaned forward to look up before picking up her phone again. 

What floor are you on?

You here?

And… ninth, room 10B

Just pulling up. xx

 

Drea paid the taxi driver after he had parked and pulled her suitcase from the back of the car. 

With a grin she quickly headed for the entry way of the building but was cut short by someone yelling her name. 

“DREAAAA!!” She turned with a confused frown and spotted Liam bolting from a side door and racing toward her with break neck speed. 

“Oh MY GOODNESS!” He shouted when he reached her.

Drea’s face held the biggest stupidest grin as she dropped her luggage and held out her arms. 

“Aww man I’ve missed you.” He mumbled into the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped around her body. 

Drea just hugged him as tightly as she could untill he drew back and tipped her chin up with the tips of his fingers. 

His lips slowly closed around hers and Drea breathed in the scent and taste of him as much as she dared. 

After a minute he drew back and his eyes searched hers. 

“I missed you to, Li.” Drea grinned up at him.

“WA-YUT. YOU MUSTn’T KISS HER. I’M SUPPOSED TO. DAMNNNN. LIAM THAT WAS LOW DOWN AND DIRTY AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET HERE FIRST. STUPID ELEVATOR.” 

A man came barreling out of the main door, puffing like a fire engine. 

“Sorry. You’re to late Andy. I checked the Cupid book and indeed she is my girlfriend and not yours.” Liam sighed resignedly as he winked at Drea. 

Drea frowned at the man as he wrinkled his nose at Liam and pranced impatiently around the sidewalk. 

“Who’s this, Li?” 

Liam grinned before carefully cupping his elbow in his hand. 

“This, is Andy; my housemate, who I’m kicking out while you’re here.” 

Andy stopped his skipping long enough to scowl. 

“Can you believe that? He spends all my time, telling me about you and then when you finnally come, he kicks me out! Unbeliavable!” 

Drea laughed as Liam buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

“Can you blame me?” 

Andy shook his head and winked at Drea. 

“Not really. She’s prettier than you gave her credit for on that shitty phone.” 

“DON’T CALL EMMELINE SHITTY.” Liam roared. 

“Liam, my ear.” Drea gently reminded as she reached for her suitcase. 

“Sorry sweetheart.” Liam grumbled as he shot a death glare at Andy. “Now c’mon inside so we can leave blabbermouth, here.” 

“Okay.” Andy chirped. 

Liam rolled his eyes before pulling Drea’s suitcases from her grasp. 

“Allow me.” 

Drea grinned at him before following him into the apartment complex, with Andy hot on her heels. 

“This place is incredible, Liam.” She commented as she tipped her head back to look at the dangling chandeliers and glass windows that were embedded into the high set walls.

“Not as good as your place, but it works.” Liam smiled as he headed for the elevator. 

“If it was actually my place, I’d thank you. But it’s not so lah. I could never afford something like that anyway.” 

“I’ve never been there that I know of,” Andy leaned in confidingly “But is there anyway you need a housemate? Liam here, makes me buy my own grocerys. IMAGINE that!” 

“Terrible life dude.” Drea rolled her eyes as the elevator doors closed after them and they started rising into the building. 

Liam snorted back a laugh as he leaned against the wall of the elevator before Drea flashed him a quick smile. 

“There wouldn’t be a chance that you would buy my groecery’s, would there be?” Andy cautiously peered at Drea. 

“No. Not really.” 

“Shoot.” 

“We’re here.” Liam said as the doors slid open and Drea was greeted by a sunlit lobby. 

He led the way across the room and opened a door which led down a small hallway. 

The sudden dark interior made Drea blink and she almost smacked into Liam who had stopped in front of one of the three doors that made up the hallway. 

A small green light blinked and then he puched open the door. 

“You first.” He grinned at Drea as he held the door for her. 

“Oh thank you.” Andy marched past Drea and into the apartment. 

“You little shit.” Liam shouted as he bowled through the door and charged after the fleeing Andy, dropping Drea’s suitcases in the process. 

“CATCH ME IF YOU!” Andy howled in response as a crash of glass broke the impending silence. 

Drea shook her head before leaning forward and picking up her suitcases. 

She made her way into the kitchen and carefully placed her luggage beside the kitchen counter. She was tired, but it was obvious that not a whole lot of sleeping was to be had with Andy around. 

She smiled slowly as she heard another crash and then a splash. 

A second later, hurried footsteps were heard and Liam jogged into the room. 

“That should take care of him for a while.” He grinned cheerfully. 

“What’d you do to him?” 

“Mmmm.. nothing unusual. Just threw him in the pool, outback.” 

Drea’s laugh rang out before she hopped onto the kitchen counter. 

“What’s on the agenda for today, ma sweet?” 

Liam shrugged before moving over to stand between her knees. “It’s pretty late… are you tired?” 

Drea shrugged as she looked down at him. 

“I’m going to take that as a ‘yes’ but you don’t wanna say….” Liam raised his eyebrows. 

She flashed him a wide grin before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Maybe.”

“Okay. Deffinent yes. Than that means it’s bedtime for you.” 

“But I just got here!” Drea whined. 

“And now it’s time for you to just get in bed.” Liam laughed as he wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her from the counter. 

Drea stuck out her lower lip as he hauled her into an ajaoining room. 

“Now…” He grinned as he laid her down on the king sized bed. “Go to sleep.” He picked up a polor fleece blanket and tucked it around her shoulders after removing her shoes. 

Kissing her lips ever so lightly, he touched her cheek. 

“I’ve actually gotta leave. We’ve got a signing to do but I’ll be back when you wake up. K?” 

Drea sleepily nodded before Liam flipped the light and headed from the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Drea slept for twelve hours straight and when she woke up it was to feel Liam’s body tightly curled around her own, and his arm snugly holding onto her waist.

His breath blew a few loose strands around her face and she ever so slightly turned in his grasp to look at him.

Uncertain whether she enjoyed or hated this, she reached up and gently pushed his curly hair out of his eyes.

The quiff from the night before was long gone, leaving a very strangly mess across his forhead.

His curly eyelashes brushed his cheeks and his baby-soft lips were parted slightly.

Drea drew in her breath slightly as he shifted in his sleep and almost seemed on the verge of waking up.

There would be nothing creepier than to wake up and have some sycho girl gaping at you like a half witted ape, so Drea closed her eyes and snuggled back into the sheets as Liam’s eyes flitted open.

His breathing paused for a minute and then he muttered something short and sharp under his breath.

Quickly and carefully distangling himself from around Drea, he pulled free.

“You know.” Drea came out of pretense of sleep with a yawn. “I know I’m not a very nice bed-mate but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to run when you wake up.”

Liam shook his head with a wry grin.

“S’not you. It’s just…” He carefully laid down again on the edge of the bed, leaving plenty of personal space between them.  
“We never uhm, like, talked about..this… and it’s not very proper of me to come in here at three in the morning and flop onto your bed because somehow that’s what my exhusted brain told me to do.”

Drea snorted a laugh before tugging on his arm.

“Who in creation cares and did you really get in at three?” Her brow creased with worry as she studied him.

“Mhh” Liam hummed in response as he scooted across the bed toward her. “It’s okay then that I came in here and crashed, then?”

“Honestly don’t care dude.” Drea laughed as she kissed the tip of his nose. “But you like need to sleep cause you’ve only been asleep for…” She turned to squint against the early morning sunlight at the clock on the opposite side of the room. “…four hours and you really need your rest.”

“Where are you going?” Liam’s lips slightly pushed forward in a pout as she pushed the covers off her chest and sat up.

“M dirty. And hungry.” She grinned at him.

“You’re leaving me?” He all but wailed.

“Yes. We all knew it would happen sooner or later.”

Liam pretended to weep big tears into his pillow case before Drea jumped out of bed and danced over to her suitcase.

“Sleep tight teddy bear.” She grinned at him before heading into the bathroom.

 

  
Twenty short minutes later, Drea peered into the mirror before reaching for her toothbrush.

She glanced at her outfit one more time as she uncapped the bottle and squited way to much onto her brush.

She was a stickler for looking ‘just right’ and today was no exception. There wasn’t such a thing as being under dressed in her book and no matter where she was, she always had to know that her appearance was more than perfect or she’d freak out.

Who knew where that bit came from.

Maybe the fact of all the kids making fun of her in school, or her mom yelling at her for the amount of makeup she wore, or when she would leave the house and people would gape at her for no reason at all.

“Damn” she muttered grouchily as her toothbrush jerked and toothpaste splattered onto her freshly made-up cheek.

She dabbed frantically at it with her finger and succeeded in smearing it further across her face.

“Oh what a beautiful day.” Drea sang sarcastically into the mirror.

 

After a minute, she succeeded on re-doing her makeup and quietly stepped out of the bathroom to find Liam stretched out on the bed, sleeping like a rock.

She grinned before creeping out of the room as quitly as she could.

She followed the hallway that stretched out before her and peeked into the first doorway that she came across.

A game room. Highly interesting.

Second room: Andy’s bedroom. Yucky. He’s still asleep to.

Third room. Huge bathroom with a whirlpool.

Fourth room. The kitchen.

 

Drea rolled up her sleeves as she headed to the refrigerator and looked inside.

It was stuffed with food and Drea knew she’d make good use of all of it as soon as she found a cookbook.

Okay. Maybe not all of it. But at least a good amount.

 

She located a cookbook and was scanning the index for a recipe for French toast when someone came into the room.

She glanced up as Andy groaned.

“Morning people are terrible. What in creation are you doing?”

“Not making breakfast. That’s for sure.” Drea rolled her eyes before opening the cookbook up and heading for the fridge again.

“For me?” Andy yawned.

“Uhm…Lemme check.” Drea pulled a bowl out of the cupboard. “And…NO…” she clapped the bowl onto the top of his head.

“Dang it. How come Liam’s girlfriend doesn’t share?”

“I dunno. Ask her.”

Andy mumbled something before trailing from the room to leave Drea to her cooking.

 

After the smell of cooking food hit Liam’s half asleep self, he appeared in the kitchen with a sheepish smirk on his face.

“I couldn’t figure out if I was imagining things or if I had the best girlfriend in the world.”

“Imagining things as usual.” Drea teased as she set a steaming plate of french toast in front of him.

“Have you eaten?” Liam yawned loudly.

“Nice to know I’m so boring and nope. After you. Plus. They’re still frying.”

“Mhhhm.” Liam answered as he grinned at her through a mouthful.

“You have anything to do today?” Drea asked after a minute.

Liam slowly swallowed before nodding. “Actually. I tried to get out of it but… we have several interviews throughout the day. Are you gonna be okay.. I mean.. I can take you along with me but sometimes it gets a little crazy.”

He raised his eyebrows and Drea shrugged noncholantly.

“Honestly. I’d love to come but the thing is, I have one more step to finish up with at the modeling headquarters and I’m not sure how long that’s going to take.” She frowned as she pushed more french toast in front of Liam.

“I’m good. You eat.” He smiled up at her while tugging on her jean pocket. “Sit down.”

Drea plopped into his lap and proceeded to douse her french toast in maple syrup and butter as Liam continued.

“I do have plans for tonight though for us.”

“Really.” Drea stuffed her mouth full.

“You know, we aren’t in a big rush, you don’t have to choke yourself.” Liam laughed as he squeezed her middle.

Drea paused her chewing to take that into consideration. “Maybe…not..” She grinned at him.

 

A loud bang came from outside the door and Liam frowned as Andy popped through, waving a game controller.

“Hope you’re up to buying a new controller Li. Kinda stepped on this one.” He laughed as he gaily danced to the fridge.

“M not.” Liam drawled.

“But if you don’t then like the game isn’t playable cause the controller is broken!” Andy’s eyes grew comically wide.

“I always wondered what would happen if I would say: BUY ONE YOURSELF.” Liam shook his head.

“But that takes money.” Andy wailed.

“Something you don’t have in access I understand?” Drea asked with upraised eyebrows.

“Hey. I’m not the one with the modeling contract or boyband here.” Andy raised his hands defensively.

“Dude. My contract makes nothing right now and the only reason I’m able to live in New York is because of the free rent. Lah lah. Dramatics here we come.” Drea rolled her eyes at Liam.

“Okay okay.” Andy peeled a banana and ate it in three gulps. “Whatever you say.”

Liam shook his head before lifting Drea off his lap.

“Our interview begins in a hour and I’ve gotta get going but we’ll see you as soon as possible, right?”  
“I’ll be here when you get home.” Drea grinned. “Unless I get locked out that is.”

“Oh. About that. You going to be here today, Andy?”

Andy’s eyes shot open, looking like a deer in the headlights. “Uhm…” He carefully washed his hands before shaking his head. “Nope. Leaving to get a haircut to get mom off my back and then spending the day looking fabulous.”

“We all know that’s not going to happen.” Liam laughed loudly as he collected their dishes.

Andy muttered something in response before grabbing the cheerios from a shelf.

“Whatever. I’ll be back like at three or four I think if I don’t decide to go out. So I dunno.”

Liam shook his head. “Don’t worry I’ll just let her in. I can probably get out earlier than I had planned.”

“Or you won’t have to.” Drea said from her post by the door. “My appointment is at like ten o’clock and then I’ve got some other things to do so I don’t know when I’ll be done. I’ll just text you, okay?”

Liam nodded before grabbing his car keys off a nearby shelf. “Okay then. I’m leaving. I’ll catch you tonight.” He smiled as he lightly kissed her nose.

Drea waved goodbye and then headed for the sink. “Do you guys use the dishwasher?” She asked Andy as she ran the water over the dishes.

He nodded. “When we’ve got enough to do. Don’t bother though. We can do them later.”

“Sure?”

He nodded as he leaned over to wash his hands. “Do you need to go anywhere? Cause I can drive you somewhere if you’re leaving this morning.”

“Are you going to be around in like an hour or so?”

“Can be.”

“Okay then. Sounds great. The place I’ve gotta go to is like not to far from here.”

“Right. I’ll take you there then.”

“Okay. Thanks.” She grinned as she wiped her hands on a towel.

After that, she headed up to her room and opened Liam’s computer. Surprisingly, it wasn’t password protected and Drea shrugged before bringing up his Itunes.

Selecting Michel Buble’s latest album, she pushed play before heading to her suitcase.

Removing her makeup kit, she sat down on the edge of the bed to work on covering her scars.

She hadn’t cut in like a million forevers but that didn’t mean the scars weren’t there.

Sighing, she started applying conceler to her arms with wide, liberal strokes. She hated this part of it, it took forever to cover up the faded red lines and it was expensive. Who ever made makeup could deffinetly lower their prices.

For some reason, Itunes flipped onto a solo by Louis and Drea faintly smiled as she thought about Liam.

Opening up to someone new had been hard. Harder than she ever thought was possible but Liam had like almost wormed his way in and now, she was glad for his stupid grin and infectious laugh. (Okay, throw in the abs and the biceps and the snapbacks and we’re all good)

She was new to this whole realationship thing though. Like what do you do? Give him cookie dough and pet him or like put him in water with plant food to grow on.

Drea shook her head, knowing how utterly ridiculous she’s being. And pathetic. Don’t forget that part.

Frowing, she peered at her arms before brushing more powder over the surface. Fair enough. They were good.

Hopping off the bed, she peered into her suitcase again and pulled out a black dress shirt and sequence miny skirt.

Pulling them on, she reached for a large bracelet that she snapped onto her wrist and then picked a pair of silver heels from her bag. 

She could hear Andy thumping up the stairs and she quickly checked her purse as he knocked on the door.

“Hey uhm. I don’t wanna interupt or anything but I have to leave so the choo choo train is leaving if that matters to you.”

“Allright. I’m right behind you.” Drea said as she pulled the door open and grinned at him. “BTW. Here’s the address.”

He glanced at her phone for a minute and then nodded. “Yeah. I know the place. It’s like huge.”

Drea followed him as they made there way from the building and out to a parking lot in back of the building.

Andy led the way to a small economy car and wryly grinned. “Not something your majesty would drive he’s totally into Porche’s and Mustangs but hey it works and I need a car.”

Drea laughed as she pulled open the door and slid inside. “Totally get you there.”

Andy nodded as he buckled his seat belt and pulled from the parking lot.

“How’d you meet Li?” Drea asked abruptly as she settled back into her seat.

Andy turned on his turn signal as he answered. “At a bar. Liam doesn’t go out… well Liam didn’t go out to much back then but I was a bar tender at a bar around here. I’d seen Louis around before. And then one night Liam came in and we just got to talking about how he needed to rent an apartment but he couldn’t be here full time and then I dunno. It sparked from there.”

Drea nodded before he continued.

“I mean we aren’t super uper close but I understand him and I can understand why he want’s to get to know you better.”

Drea blushed down to her toenails. “What?”

“I don’t think you really understand how much Liam gets you.” Andy chuckled.

“What in creation do you mean?”

“You’re different. Like different than anyone else I’ve ever seen. You want to please people, you want to give way more than you actually should and that’s weird.. and likeable.”

Drea raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond.

“I didn’t embaress you did I?” Andy frowned at her questioningly.

“No…no..no. It’s just… I never thought about it that way and I honestly don’t think I’m any different from most of the people out there.”

Andy hummed in response as he followed the main stream of traffic to downtown London.

The rest of the drive was silent except for the sound of the radio which Andy had flipped on half way there, and soon Drea was waving goodbye and climbing from his car.

 

  
Four hours later, Drea was stepping out into the fresh air once again.

The modeling interview had been tiring but everything was in order. Her first modeling session was in a month and Drea was simply happy that everything was done with and she’d have another job besides that of the coffee shop.

Not that the coffee shop was bad, it was simply… not enough. The pay was small. She needed a steadier job and not one that she was simply on call for.

Right before she had left New York, she had gotten a call from Alexis’ uncle who had mentioned that he might possibly want to use the house some time in the near future which would mean she would need somewhere else to stay.

 

Pausing on the sidewalk she chewed on her bottom lip and thought.

A second later she headed out again, her mind made up.

 

Tipping her head back to scan the buildings she was passing, she came to a hair salon and stepped inside. This whole dark, dyed, highlighted deal was getting old. Time to get all the natural back.

 

 

It only took a minute to be sitting in a chair with a plastic cape wrapped around her shoulders.

In all honesty, Drea might have been a teeny bit proud of her hair and now that her life wasn’t in complete shambles, she figured she could go back to all natural.

It was kind of screwed up thinking but it seemed reasonable to her so who cares what anyone else thought.

 

  
That night, Liam treated her to a view of London at night, on the outside plaza of a restraunt, with meals that could have bought Drea’s wardrobe ten times over.

After eating, Drea had climbed onto Liam’s lap and he had wrapped his arms around her.

“Yno. You look incredible tonight.” His breath blew over her hair ever so lightly.

“Mhhm.” Drea pressed her face into his blazer. “You look pretty amazing yourself or as you Brits would say, ‘sick’.” She flashed him a grin as she slowly straightened.

He chuckled from deep down in his chest as his grip on her tightened.

“I’ve only got a little bit left here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Flight leaves in a day.”

“Well… that’s not to long. I might have an idea how to pass the time.”

“Really.” A smile flitted across Drea’s lips.

“Yup.” Liam laughed softly as he bit her bottom lip. “Let’s go.”

 

  
Dear Li.

You’re curled up beside me right now and if you’re wondering… you snore. But it’s kina cute if that’s any consolation. 

Tonight was sorta magical. Okay it was beyond magical. I loved it and you’re perfect and I really really can’t believe this is happening cause nothing like you has ever been in my life before. 

I…really really…. Like you.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: 

“Woo hoo the stranger’s back.” Jeremy laughed at Drea as she entered the coffee shop with a yawn.

“No she’s not. I’m the ghost of the dear.” Drea smirked at him.

“Damn it. Oh well. You’ll work.” Jeremy laughed. “Welcome back.”

“It’s great to be here.” Drea hugged him quickly before setting to work.

 

 

  
The month had passed since Drea had been in London for the modeling contract and she was sent a text which told her what building to be at for the photography session.

Fortunatly she didn’t have to fly to some exotic place, or leave the country. It was all written in her contract that she wouldn’t have to leave NYC except on rare occasions.

Her clothing choice didn’t matter because it would all be picked out for her so Drea simply threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

It was blisteringly hot and she cranked up her AC as she drove to her destination.

 

After arriving, she entered the huge building and turned to the receptionist.

The man gaped at her for a minute before silently motioning toward the elevator.

“Floor eight is the model’s convention.”

“Thanks.” Drea nodded as she headed into the waiting elevator.

Three other women were waiting to go up and obviously looking ill at ease.

“Hey.” Drea greeted as she pushed the floor number.

In response the blonde burst into tears as the other two looked on uncomforatably.

Drea shrugged before pulling out her phone.

cll me and let me know hw is goes :)

Alexis’ text shone on the screen.

Ok. Just gt hre. I’ll call u when m done. 

Drea’s fingers flew over her screen for a split second before she turned back to the women that were staring warily at her.

“You okay?” She asked the still blubbering girl.

“No. I’m not. I’m scared. I think I’ll probably end up as a porn star or something cause my mom says modeling is evil and there’s so much competition and you’re so much prettier than me and I don’t know what to do cause I signed a contract and I’m so so scared.” The girl was one hysteric mess as she sobbed into Drea’s shoulder.

“Hmm…interesting. You just brought into light a million things I hadn’t thought of before.” Drea laughed as she hugged the girl.

“Don’t worry sweetie. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do and you’re gonna be great. In fact. You’ll probably make an amazing actor, the way that you’re carrying on right now.”

One of the other women snickered softly as the door opened to reveal a positivly huge room, stuffed with models that practically swarmed the place.

“Okay now what you want to do is… I have no clue so good luck.” Drea laughed as she stepped from the elevator and moved toward a desk sitting nearby.

The woman glanced up tiredly.

“Name?”

“Drea Lorens.” Drea grinned.

The woman bent over her laptop for a minute before shaking her head. “Sorry.. I can’t find anyone under that name.”

“Oh… try uhm… Alexandrea Lorens.”

The womans fingers tapped over her keys again and then she nodded.

“Here you are Miss Mitchel L.”

“Well that’s one way to put it.” Drea muttered.

“You head over there and they’ll tell you what to do.”

Drea spent most of the morning watching the photographer’s shouting instructions and camera’s flashing at the white photo wall whether there was a model in front of it or not.

Women around her were being painted, splattered and squeezed into clothes that were supposedly ‘fashinable’ as she watched with a squinted up nose.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and rang up Alexis.

“Drea! How’s it going? Are you famous yet?”

“No. And I won’t be. I’m only doing this for some extra money and then I’m getting out of it cuz as I’m sitting here watching everything: this is fucking disgusting.”

“WHY?”

“Because they’re painting all these poor girls up and squeezing them into clothes and they just made one girl leave because according to them she was a little ‘off the scales’ for them to work with whatever that means. And do you even realize how fake all these people are? There’s like nothing real to them when they get done with everything.”

“So… you don’t like it?”

“I’d leave right now if that was an option.” Drea puffed.

“But….”

“Yeah. Great here comes the wardrobe guy… Gotta go.”

“Call me when you’re done, k?”

“Right and bye.”

Drea flipped the phone off as the man fixed her with a scowl.

“You eaten recently?”

“You want a list?”

“I don’t need the smart talk miss. Just answer the question.”

“Fine and no. I’m starving.”

“Good. You’re up next.”

“I will probably keel over and die if I don’t get food.” Drea beligerantly followed the man through the crowds of people.

“If that happens, we’ll still take pictures of your lifeless form.”

“That’s not funny. And my belly is still empty.”

“You’ll be put through hair and makeup first and then wardrobe. Bethany: have her ready in two hours.”

“TWO HOURS?” Drea squwaked as the man walked away and the woman motioned her toward a chair. “I’m starving NOW.”

“In this establishment, food is the farthest thing from our minds.” The woman smiled slightly as she tugged Drea’s hair from it’s ponytail.

“It’s the closest thing to mine right now.” Drea scowled at her reflection in the mirror. “So I will proceede to tell you about all the food that my grandma used to make me.”

“Whatever it takes.” Bethany spread some kind of gel onto her hair..

“Pie. And fried chicken. It was the best cause grandpa raised them and they weren’t anything like what we get in the stores around here. It was like huge pieces of chicken. Coulda been turkey but grandma would fry it up and then we’d have pan fried gravy. THAT was to die for. Mashed potatoes and peas. I like peas. Not a lot of people do but I think they’re good. And then fresh bread straight from the oven on Monday mornings. That was incredible with homemade butter. But the peach cobbler was to die for. Grandma always told us how much sugar it had in it and that we would all die of ‘bietes’ but it was so worth it.”

“Okay honey. I think you’re getting all of us hungry which probably is not a good thing, seeing they don’t have food within a ninety mile radius of us.” Bethany laughed softly.

“Okay. Well then I’m going to yell “food for the soul neaded” every 32 seconds.”

“What do you want to start? A rebellion?”

“Well… now that you mention it, that did cross my mind…. But you said it: not me.” Drea grinned at Bethany through the mirror.

 

  
The camera’s were blinding as they buzzed around the five random girls that were positioned around Drea.

“Pumpkin, have you forgotten everything that you were taught?” The imaptient photographer tapped his light umbrella as he scrutinized one of the girls.

“Quit blinking…. You’ve made this much more miserable for all of us…”

Several more flashes and then,

“NOT like THAT. You look like a horror stricken bat!”

“Quit yelling at me!” The girl wailed.

“I’m loosing my cool.” One of the older models was getting irritated with the delay.

“I’m gaining my hot.” Drea threw that one in just for the fun of it.

The model scowled at Drea as she fidgeted with the bird that was perched on her nogin.

“Take a break guys and don’t you dare eat anything.” The director hollored.

“FOOD NEEDED FOR THE SOUL.” Drea squwaked as she pulled out her phone.

 

It had been a long time since she had seen Liam… okay, exactly 29 days but who’s counting, and she missed him. A lot.

Especially when Alexis rubbed it in her face at every turn when she pranced around with her new boyfriend. It really wasn’t fair that Liam a million miles away.

She dialled Lex’s number for lack of something better to do.

“Drea! I wasn’t expecting you to call so quickly.” 

“Quickly? Really? This is like four hours later….”

“Oh. I guess time isn’t on my side. Okay uhm. How’s it going?” 

“Interestingly enough, not to bad. I’m starting a food revolution.”

“I always knew you would do something remarkable in your lifetime, I’m happy for you… wait WHAT???”

“You should really pay better attention to what you’re saying. What are you doing?”

“Uhm. Nothing much. You gonna be home soon?” 

“Lemme check…” Drea cupped her hand over the receiver of the phone.

“WHEN CAN I LEAVE?”

“NOT FOR AWHILE.” The main director shouted back.

“NOT FOR AWHILE.” Drea squwaked into the phone.

“I’m right here yno. No yelling is neccesary.” Alexis grumped on the other end. “Anyhow. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back with food.”

“Praise the Lord.” Drea reverently praised the utmost high.

“You’re weird. I uh gotta go but we’ll see you like at uhm seven or so?” 

“Probably. If I don’t die first.”

 

 

Drea sighed as she hopped from her car and walked up to her house.

She was done with her first modeling expedition and happier than a clam that it was over with.

They had been running late, which was completely normal according to some girl that had talked to Drea and it was almost nine oclock.

She tipped her head back and smiled as she looked at her house.

All the lights were on, casting a warm glow into the air and she could see Alexis talking to…

Her eyes widened in surprise before she streaked up the rest of the walk. She unlocked the door and ran down the corridor as Liam turned with a huge grin on his face.

‘LIAM!’ She laughed as he opened his arms and she ran into them. “Where in creation did you come from?”

He unfolded her into the tightest hug he could as Alexis grinned cheerfully at Drea.

“I heard what was going on and I just HAD to some see… plus. I’ve got really really big news.”

“Really?” Drea pulled back and looked up at him.

“Yeah. See we’re going on tour here. In like two months. This time though, I kinda wanted you to come. Management is still deciding but they’re thinking about back up dancers for the tour.” Liam watched her face for her reaction.

Drea’s lips parted in surprise. “You mean…I would be a dancer? For you? I mean, the band?”

Liam grinned, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “Exactly and Alexis to.”

Alexis grinned as Drea threw her arms around Liam’s neck again.

“That is the best news. Ever.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Okay: it’s fluff, it’s puffy and it’s cute but kinda cheesy. Forgive me this once :)

Chapter 22:

Liam hadn’t come alone un-suprisingly. The guys were in NYC to for some kind of charity gig and Liam had just camped out at Drea’s instead of going back to his hotel.

That’s why Drea woke up the next morning with Liam’s body curled against hers and his breath warm and heavy against her neck.

She frowned at the opposite wall for a minute trying to figure out what had happened before the memory flooded over her.

Yesterday she had been modeling, (which, if this whole dancer thing panned out, she wouldn’t have to continue thank heavens) and Alexis had snuck Liam in…well sorta and then he had told her all about what was happening and she had been almost unbearably happy.

She bit her lip and a wide grin spread across her lips as she carefully rolled over and faced Liam.

He was still asleep, his eyes closed against his cheekbones. The tan of his skin against the stark white sheets made Drea bite her lip as she watched him. At any distance, he was pretty amazing to look at but, this close up? Drea reached out and gently ran her fingertips over his jawline.

She had really missed him during the month that she had been here in NYC. To see him here last night had made her superbly happy.

Tipping her head back to look at the clock, she noticed she had left the drapes open the night before. The early morning sunlight poured into the room, casting a warm glow over the opposite walls.

Alexis had stayed over the night before and Drea could hear her banging around in the next room.

She muttered something about ‘ub-noxious kid’ before a large hand was felt sliding around her waist. Her eyes batted back to Liam’s face and he was smiling at her with his lips slightly parted.

“Morning.” His voice was a bare whisper as he tugged her closer.

“Morning sleepy head.” Drea grinned cheerily at him.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not that long. I stared you awake.”

“That’s creepy.” Liam informed her.

“Okay… well if that’s creepy.. I wonder what this is.” Drea’s mouth hit the floor as she gaped unabashedly at Liam.

“Not funny.” He dryly retorted.

“Whatever you say. BTW. You’re phone has been vibrating for the last twenty minutes. Someone has either died or Louis mad at you.”

“Probably the last one.” Liam groaned. “I really really don’t want to get up.”

Drea quirked her eyebrows at him before slowly sitting up. “Sounds fine to me but I’m hungry.”

“You can’t go anywhere without me. That’s like a un-spoken rule.” Liam pursed his lips at her as she fought back a grin.

“Did you just make that up?”

“Yes and quit talking.” Liam groaned as he pulled her down beside him.

 

Three hours later, Drea woke up for the second time to a very loud female voice.

“AW HOW INCREDIBLY CUTE NOW GET UP I’M LONELY.” Alexis roared like an angel from on high.

“What the literal fuck.” Liam groaned as he realesed Drea and slowly opened his eyes.

Drea groaned into his neck where her head was laying as Alexis leaped onto the bed with the agile of a kitten.

“Honestly didn’t think you were humanly possible of saying things like that Payne. Now GET UP.” And with each word she launched herself into the air.

“Stop.” Drea groaned as the covers flew off the bed as if newly sprouted wings had been put into action.

Alexis responded by flopping down on top of Liam. He let out a soft “umf” before Drea glared at her.

“Get off my boyfriend or I will personally slaughter you.”

“Make me.” Alexis hotly declared.

“I hate you.” Drea groaned.

“What a wonderful way to start the morning. With glad tidings of hate.” Liam snickered as he rubbed his face with the hand that wasn’t pinned down by Alexis.

“That’s how we role ‘round here.” Alexis roared happily as she kicked Liam in the ribs.

“Well however you role, it looks like you might be getting off me because you’re putting my arm to sleep.”

Liam pushed Alexis off of him before raising his eyebrows at Drea.

“I think we’re being kicked out.”

Drea groaned before sitting up and whamming her pillow down onto Alexis’ head. “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

Liam chuckled before standing and making his way over to the window. “You still jog?”

Drea nodded. “Yeah. When I can.”

Liam raised his eyebrows and Drea nodded, hopped out of bed, grabbing her shorts from the end of it.

“wha…” Alexis frowned as Liam grabbed his own shorts and a tshirt. Drea headed into the closet and came back a second later, decked out in her running gear as Liam came form the bathroom, dressed similarly.

“What….” Alexis scowled deeply.

“Ready?” Liam lifted his Ipod from his bag.

Drea nodded before grabbing her own and then they were out the door, leaving a speechless Alexis in their wake.

“Wha… they were like.. there… then they were like… with their eyes and then they were like poof changed and they’re gone. And they didn’t talk. Freaks galore.”

 

  
Sweating and laughing, Liam and Drea headed into the kitchen bringing all of the outside noise and laughter with them.

Alexis scowled from where she was sitting on the couch, “WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP I’M TRYING TO WATCH SOMETHING HERE.”

“Do you ever stop yelling?” Drea paused long enough to ask as Liam ransacked the fridge.

“NO.”

“Right. I need a shower.” Drea quirked her eyebrow at Liam. He smirked before grinning openly at her.

“Want some company?”

“EWW GROSSS.” Alexis screamed as she clapped her hands over her ears.

Liam laughed outloud as he swiped a glass of juice and leaned against the counter.

“Are you aware that you’re both sweaty and it’s unbearably disgusting?” Alexis scowled.

“She’s never had a hard days worth of work in her whole life.” Drea nodded at Liam before hopping up behind him.

She rubbed his shoulders in a smoothing motion as Alexis shot up from the couch, swearing a blue streak.

“I HAVE TO I HAVE TO AND YOU SMELL.”

“What’re you doing with my phone?” Liam asked her with upraised eyebrows as he covered Drea’s hands with his own.

“I’m calling everybody and invinting them over for a party.” Alexis looked proud of herself.

“Who’s ‘everybody’?” Drea warily peered at her.

“Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn. Zayn is my personal favourite allthough I don’t want you to tell him that cause I want to tell him myself.”

“You are aware that he’s in a realationship, right?” Liam raised his eyebrows at her.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT YOU TWO WERE GETTING A SHOWER? THEY’LL BE HERE IN TWENTY.” Alexis screamed angrily.

“Get some anger management classes and c’mon Li.” Drea laughed as she tugged him upstairs.

 

Two hours later, Drea was serving a house of very hungry teenage boys. Alexis hadn’t done much else to help with the whole thing besides roar “THEY’RE HERE.” When they had arrived.

Drea didn’t mind to much though, everyone was having the best time ever and Liam was always at her elbow, offering her a helping hand when she turned with another plate of pizza.

Louis and Harry were currently having a full fledged fight on who operated the TV while Niall snuck food off of everyone’s plates when he was convinced that no one was looking and Zayn was warily watching Alexis as she stalked circles around him, licking her lips every so often.

“Is there any possible way that she’ll stop any time soon?” He asked Drea as she and Liam came back to the living room.

“Mmm.” Drea hummed before plopping onto the couch beside Niall. “I would probably tell her that you indeed do have a girlfriend. Maybe that’ll help.”

“Alexis I have a girlfriend.” Zayn shouted through a mouthfull of pizza.

“WH!” Alexis squwaked.

“Alexis knock it off.” Drea rolled her eyes. “We need stuff to drink, do you mind?”

Alexis pouted but headed into the kitchen.

Liam chuckled as Harry pushed Louis onto the floor and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

“Can you two knock it off so I can watch.” Niall griped as he succefully lynched Alexis’ food.

“GIVE ME THE REMOTE.” Harry howled as he flayed around like a fish out of water.

“NO. I’D RATHER DIE.” Louis tripped over the sofa ottoman and sprawled on his nose.

“WELL THAN YOUR’E GOING DOOOOOOWN.” Harry unwound his legs and renewed the fight with all his pent up puppiness.

Drea rolled her eyes before relaxing into Liam’s side. “I think they need something to do.”

“NO.” Zayn shot up from where he was slouched on the couch, texting someone.

“This is like our only day off. I’m not doing a thing. All day.”

“Nah. I didn’t mean that way.” Drea grinned at him. “But this ridiculous house has got some rooms that might afford something besides a wrestling match. I mean like there’s a full fledged club upstairs. We should throw a party.”

“With five people.” Zayn quirked an eyebrow.

“Actually. It’s seven Mr Taken.” Alexis rentered the living room with a wide assortment of beverages.

“Whatever.”

“Actually I take that back. You people are all I can handle.” Drea scowled as Liam grinned down at her.

“What other rooms do you have in this place besides your personal club?” Niall asked her.

“Dance room, bathrooms, bedrooms and library.”

“I’m out.” Zayn jumped up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

“Where’s he going?” Drea asked Liam before Alexis sat down on top of her.

“Library. That kid would live there if he could.”

Drea nodded as best as she could manage before pinching Alexis to get her off her lap.

“What’we do now?” Alexis howled as she rocketed skyward.

“Watch movies and plan on how to kick you out.” Drea teased.

“You know. I changed my mind about it being a good idea to be your friend.” Alexis scowled at Drea as she flopped down beside Niall.

“Good. I’ve waited for this day for awhile.” Drea retorted as Louis let out a choked laugh.

“So I heard that there are supposed to be backup dancers for this tour?” Niall raised his eyebrows at the group before emptying a potato chip can into his mouth.

“Yup.” Liam looked like he had climbed Mount Everest.

“How many?” Harry drawled slowly in his ever amusing way.

“Don’t know yet. Two for sure.”

“WHO WHO WHO WHO.” Alexis shot up from her chair with eyes wider than a bats.

“HEY LOOK GUYS I FOUND A NEW KIND OF BAT.” Drea yelled in the same tone.

Harry laughed before Liam turned to Alexis. “You and Drea, right?”

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot.” Alexis frowned.

“Ladies and gentlemen: a real airhead to you right.” Drea giggled under her breath.

Alexis scowled but a second later it was erased by a sunny smile. “And yet I’m the one being hired.”

“Uh…” Drea raised her eyebrow “I’m not sure that conversation is worth having.”

“I’d have to agree with you there.” Liam laughed before pulling her onto his lap.

 

The rest of the day was simply…nothing. The group watched movies, ate food and goofed around.

At one point, they all snuck up and beat Zayn up with pillows before he started pitching books at them and they were forced to retreat as Louis termed it. For vengence sake, they barricaded the door shut before resuming their very ambitious afternoon.

When ten rolled around that night, Niall was slouched on the couch snoring his heart out and Harry was curled up in a ball beside him with his face pillowed in his elbow. Louis had disapeared to torture Zayn, leaving a sleeping Alexis and Liam and Drea.

“I almost wonder if it should be a tad disturbing how they all fell asleep in the middle of Thor.” Drea consideringly eyed the sleeping beautys.

“Nah. Happens all the time.” Liam grinned at her.

“Okay. But this movie is like seriously awesome.”

“Well maybe. But you know what else is seriously awesome?”

“What.” Drea tipped her chin back to look at him.

A slight grin played around Liam’s lips as he kissed her ever so softly. “The fact that I get to spend four months on tour with you.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

“So you’re telling me… I have to catch a flight tommorrow morning?” Drea frowned as she listened to the man on the other end of her phone.

“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry this is last minute notice but I really didn’t get the orders untill an hour ago. And something else that they wanted me to mention to you is the fact that since you’ll be gone on tour for four months, they wanted to make sure that any kind of job you have is either terminated or you can take a full leave. We really can’t have you leaving halfway through tour or something like that.”

“Who’s ‘they’?” she sat down on an empty booth counter and glanced around the mainly vacant coffee shop.

The paint was coming off the booth to the left. She’d have to remember to tell Jeremy. The only customer was snoring underneath his newspaper and Drea mildly wondered what would happen if she replaced it with a pile of whipped cream.

“Management. They’re a little strict and you can always back out if you don’t want the job. They considered you first because of your realationship with Liam, but you probably know that.”

“Thanks. That puts un-ending faith in my dance skills.” Drea retorted as the man sat up with an abrupt shout. Damn it. To late to put the whipped cream on now.

“Sorry. But are you going to be able to make it?”

“Yeah. I can. Just one question.” Drea made her way to the checkout counter as the man yelled for a check. “Is there really no leave whatsoever during the four months?”

“I’m afraid not Miss Lorens.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll email you your flight information and details right now. Hopefully everything goes smoothly for you.”

“It better.” Drea grinned before shutting her phone.

“We don’t give out checks.” She half yelled half said to the man across the room. “You allready paid. You can go now.”

The man grunted before starting the labourous job of climbing out of his seat as the door jangled and Alexis bounded into the shop.

“You need a butt horn.” She called to the man as she jumped up on the counter and primly dangled her legs off the side.

“Don’t be rude.” Drea glared at her friend. “And what do you want?”

“I kinda have bad news.”

“Okay.”

“You’re customer looks on the edge of passing out so I hope you know CPR cause I’m not giving him mouth to mouth and my uncle wants to move back here to New York.”

Drea frowned at the last words before leaning against the counter with her back to Alexis.

“When?”

“Like next month. He asked me to tell you. I mean you can move in with me. I’ve got a nice place, it’s a hell of a lot smaller but you’re more than welcome.”

Drea nodded slowly as she straightened and slowly started wiping the counter with her cleaning cloth.

“It’s weird, yno? I like got so used to living there it’s weird that I can’t have it any more.”

Alexis looked slightly sympathetic before jumping over the counter to grab a handfull of chocolate sprinkles.

“But it’s good timing. We’re supposed to be leaving for London tomorrow.”

“What?” Alexis head shot up as she frowned confusedly at her friend.

“I got a call from the guys’ management. We’ve got to be in London by the morning.”

“They didn’t tell me.”

“That’s because I just did.”

“DUDE KNOCK IT OFF.” Alexis yelled at the gagging man across the room before Drea shot her an annoyed look. “What. I can’t hear my life being played out.” Alexis grumbled.

Drea rolled her eyes before heading over to the man with a glass of water and patting him consolingly on the back.

“So we’re actually doing this then?” Alexis asked, sprinkles dribbling from her mouth because she’s a disgusting eater.

“Well I am. I kinda doubt you are because of yno… that.” Drea motioned to Alexis face with a grin.

“I hate you.” Alexis squwaked as she pitched the nearest object she could lay her hands on at her.

Drea dodged the stack of coffee cups and laughed, her voice echoing through the empty shop.

“Don’t worry. I’m used to it.”

 

 

She just went with the flow, when she checked her email and found that she was going to be leaving at 2 a.m the next morning, when she packed her belongings into boxes because Alexis’ uncle had changed his mind and said he was coming the next week, when she said goodbye to the recording studio that she had only used a handfull of times because it reminded her of back home, when she left the house and locked it for the last time, when she drove out of the driveway it was like saying goodbye to everything that she had truly called home, when she barely had time to drop her possessions at Alexis’ house before they were on there way to the airport and then when she had fallen asleep on the plane for the remainder of the eighteen hour flight.

She had woken just in time to hear the pilot announcing that they were landing and that they should put on there seat belts before a half an hour later, Liam was there, a huge grin on his face, taking her suitcases and guiding her through the crowds of excited fans and paparazzi that surronded the airport.

The rest of the day was a huge blur: she and Alexis did dance auditons while the guys loudly apppluaded in the corner, with the judges frowning and whispering and passing notes and then nodding to both of them to tell them that they were through, then they went out to eat, surrounded by laughing and screaming fans with bright camera flashes from the paparazzi, and then late in the eavening headed back to Liam’s brightly lit flat.

For some reason, everyone and I mean, everyone thought it was nessecery to accompany Liam and Drea back to his house; so that’s how five very loud ‘friends’ or enemy’s of anything quiet as Li termed them were found bouncing around Liam’s spacious living room, whooping their lungs out.

Drea was starving (and yes she had just eaten) and headed into the kitchen to dish up some soup for herself.

“Liam?” She called over the ever-empending racket “Where are the spoons?”

“He doesn’t have any.” Niall yelled back.

“Your kidding.” Drea frowned as she leaned against the doorway with her soup. “How am I supposed to eat soup when there are no curvy utensils.”

“Drinking soup has been around for centurys babe and Niall: I do have spoons” Liam half laughed as he stood up from his seat and made his way into the kitchen.

“Here.” He pulled open a drawer and pointed to the back. “Knock yourself out. I mean. Not litterally because that would not help me and my phobia but knock yourself out.”

Drea snorted back a laugh as she followed him back out to the living room.

Alexis had changed her tactics and was now dotingly climbing around on Niall’s lap as he struggled to breathe.

“I thought you had a boyfriend Lex.” Drea raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“Used to. I dumped his cheating ass.” Alexis beamed winningly at Niall.

Louis snorted back a laugh as Drea sat down on the couch and curled into Liam’s side.

“Where’s your beloved housemate?” Alexis squinted at Liam

 

“He said something about going out earlier, I honestly don’t know where he is at the direct moment.” Liam shrugged before he leaned over to steal a piece of Niall’s pizza.

The room was mostly silent for the next fifteen minutes.

Zayn was perched on the edge of an armchair drawing something on his notepad, Louis was carelessly flipping through the TV programs, never leaving one on for more than a minute while Niall curled up in a ball and proceeded to go to sleep.

The permeating silence was broken by the sound of Liam’s front door opening and closing and Harry’s voice saying.

“I’ll ask her, c’mon in.”

The group turned to see Harry leading Taylor into the room and it was kind of obvious that something had happened that probably had something to do with the slightly pissed off look on her face.

Originally this had all been managements ideas. The whole ‘date Taylor Swift to bring in more fame and money bit’ and it had worked. But after two dates, Taylor had made it clear that she wanted to ‘do it’ even if management said they could knock it off. Harry, had said yes because well, Taylor wasn’t awful and he hadn’t dated anybody for a little while.

Liam raised his eyebrows before tugging Drea closer.

“What’s up?” He asked Harry.

“Hey Harry.” Louis yodeled happily.

Harry grinned as he looked around the group before Zayn spoke up with a smirk.

“How’s the daaaaaate goin’” he seemed to get a huge kick out of the fact that Harry was on a date with Taylor.

Harry fought back a grin but Taylor’s frown deepened.

“Awful. This whole thing is a disaster.”

“Wuts wrong.” Niall scowled from his positon.

“The paparazzi chased us, some kid stole my supper right off my plate and everywhere we’ve gone there have been people, screaming and yelling. I fell down at one point and they almost KILLED me.”

Liam shifted beside Drea as she raised her eyebrows. “So… was that fun?” She drawled as Louis snickered behind her.

“What do you think.” Taylor glowered at her.

“I’m Drea.” Drea provided.

Taylor frowned and didn’t move to meet Drea’s extended hand.

Drea shrugged before Harry spoke up.

“I was just wondering if you had something she could borrow. Like clothes. Her’s are pretty much trashed.”

“Sure.” Drea pushed up from the couch. “C’mon and I’ll see what I’ve got.”

Taylor followed her silently as Drea led her from the room and up the spiral staircase to the room that she and Liam shared. Pushing open the door, she picked up her suitcase that she had tossed to the side earlier that day. Placing it on the bed, she turned to Taylor who was staring at her back, twisting her hair in her fingers.

“Here. Find what you’re comforatable with.”

“You’re a lot smaller than me.” Taylor spoke almost grudgingly.

“Well we can thank the good Lord for that.” Drea retorted before heading out of the room.

Several minutes later, Taylor followed her down the stairs and back to the living room. Drea resumed her position on Liam’s lap as Harry nodded to her.

“Thanks. It got a little wild,wasn’t sure what happened but…”

“Let’s go.” Taylor tugged on his arm

“Why don’t you stick around here?” Louis chirped “Once everybody knows you’re here, they won’t leave you alone.”

“Yeah. We could.” Harry looked around the inviting group.

Taylor adamently shook her head. “Nooooo. I wanted to see the land marks at night, remember?”

Harry bit his lower lip as Zayn spoke up. “If you do. Better get Paul. The paparrazzi are everywhere up there.”

Taylor reached out and tugged on Harry’s sleeve as the door burst open and a loud, obnoxious voice flooded the apartment.

“LOVIN’ HIM WAS BLUE LIKE I’VE EVER KNOWN BUT HATIN’ HIM WAS REDDDD.”

The group turned to see a very drunk Andy stumbling into the room.

“BURNING BLUEEEE.”

His voice trailed off as he saw everyone.

“Okay Okay.” He held up his hands as if in surrender. “I don’t know who you are, or why you’re in my house but:” He bowed dramatically “WELCOME.”

He bowed another exagerated bow that went a little to far, side swiped Taylor and landed head first into the couch.

“YELCOME” his voice was muffled by the cushions.

Drea snickered as Liam stood up and pulled Andy to a standing postion.

“It’s 9:00. How can you be this drunk?”

“Do I knnnnnnoooow you?” Andy turned and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, while staring accusingly at him.

“Err… no. This is my chance to ditch you.”

“Woe man. You’ve got a hot girlfriend. Wher’d you get her?”

“The Black Market. Six for a buck.” Liam winked at Drea as she laughed at Andy.

“Hey Andy.” Louis roared happily.

“Harry, let’s go.” Taylor was staring warily at Andy.

Andy paused to blow Drea a lopsided kiss before turning to Taylor. He unsteadily leaned forward and peered into Taylor’s face.

“Nowwhywouldyouwannaleavecutie? HUH? HUH?” His nose was aproximatly one eighth of an inch from hers.

Niall let out a loud laugh as Taylor backed slowly away from Andy, her eyes wide. Zayn was watching with an amused expression and Drea was fighting back a laugh as Andy leaned closer.

A beat later, he leaned toward Harry and whispered something before Harry let out a laugh and shrugged before sitting down on the couch.

Taylor looked slightly alarmed as Andy lovingly draped an arm around her shoulder.

“Now you see frien’ all though I’d rather marry her.” Andy jabbed a thumb at Drea. “You’ll have to do. No offense… ‘s’just your appearance. I bought you from Curly here. You wanna know what I paid for you? You don’t? Well I’ll tell ya anyway: not a bloody penney. Not one.

“Any way: I told him that I’d take you out like a proper genlman” With that, he leaned forward and smacked her on the cheek.

Drea choked desperatly as she gagged for air. “Oh my goodness. Someone help me.”

Liam’s grip tightened on her shoulders as the rest of the group tried to not so succesfully hide their snickers.

Taylor’s face was one of disgust and confusion as she struggled from his grip.

“Harry! Get him OFF me.”

“Give her some room Andy.” Harry said as he reached for Niall’s pizza and promptly filled his mouth.

“Right me sweet.” Andy drawled before backing off for a split second. “HEYo how’d you know my name Curly?”

“Very random guess.” Harry drawled, thouroughly enjoying this.

“Someone…get him off.” Taylor shoved on his lanky frame.

Liam stood up and led Andy away before the offending culpret turned and bellowed “LOVIN YOU WAS BLUE!!!!” right in Taylor’s ear.

Drea wiped the slow tears from her eyes as Andy was plopped down beside her.

“Oh my goodness.” She howled as Taylor shot her a glare. “Who needs TV when you’ve got your own drama?”

Andy looked immensly pleased with himself as he lovingly smacked her on the cheek. “Let’s me and you run away together and never look back.”

That sent Drea into another spasm of fresh laughter before Liam pulled Andy off the couch by the front of his shirt.

“Dude: MY girlfriend.” He rolled his eyes, trying to decide whether to laugh or yell at his friend.

“Sharrrrrrre.” Andy scowled reprovingly before vigourously shaking a finger under Liam’s nose.

“Harry!” Taylor was clearly tired of all of the pent up wierdness going on.

Harry looked guilty as he jumped up from the couch where he was wrestiling with Louis. Offering his arm to her, he led the way to the door but was stopped by Andy shooting up from his seat on the floor shouting like a banchi.

“WAIT! I KNOW THAT GURL!”

Drea’s laughter had died out but now she clutched Niall helplessly as he to roared his heart out.

Andy barrelled forward and laid his hands on Taylor’s head while looking as repentant as he could.

“You’re de gurl dat sings ‘MISSING HER WAS PINK’”

Andy threw back his head and let out a well aimed bellow that left Taylor wincing as his face crept closer to hers.

“Yes. I’m Taylor Swift.” She inclined her head with a trying hard not to sock you smile.

“No! NO NO!” Andy vehmently shook his head. “She didn’t sing that. Pretty sure Miley Cyrus sang that song. No wait. It was Hannah Montana. That’s who.” He nodded his head as his confidence rose with his voice.

“No. I’m pretty sure I sang it.”

“Prove it.” Andy defiantly shouted.

Taylor rolled her eyes before starting to sing the refrain to ‘Red’. She hadn’t gotten more than three words out of her mouth, before Andy let out a disgruntaled snort.

His arm found it’s way around Taylor’s head as his voice expressed doefull sorrow.

“Mah’ dear you shoulda’ never opened your mouth. Don’t we all want to be Hannah? But we can’t. Mah sweet? You can’t sing.”

He tiumphantly clapped his hands together as Taylor stared at him in shock and Liam collored him.

“Excuse him.” He called over his shoulder as he hauled the blubbering man upstairs.

Drea’s eyes bugged out as she turned away from Taylor and Harry to hide the laughter that was threatening to rip her apart.

Louis was carefully gagging himself with Zayn’s t shirt and Niall was staring around the room with a grin tugging at his lips.

“HARRY?!” Taylor squwaked in frustration.

“Coming.” Harry smirked at the rest of the group before following Taylor out.

 

-Yes I know they broke up over a year ago but I wrote a short snippet at the time about this and it was to good not to stick in. Okay? Okay


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: 

Two weeks later, a trip back to NYC and then returning to London, everyone was packed, pumped and ready to go on tour. There had been multiple meetings with management filled with every do or don’t that was even remotly plausible, the rest of the dancers had been gathered, the band members were waiting and the tour bus’s parked in neat rows waiting for their occupants. 

At Liam’s flat, which had somehow become a congregating spot for everyone in the nearest forty miles, several security people had gathered to load eveeryone’s luggage into a waiting SUV and then be transferered onto a bus. 

Drea hauled one of her suitcases out of the bedroom and looked expectantly at Zayn who had seated himself and one backpack on the couch and hour ago and hadn’t moved. 

“Ehm…. Not to prod or anything but… are you packed?” 

He looked up and a wide grin found it’s way across his face. “Yup. I’m just waiting for you slow pokes.” 

“We’re only slow because we have to pack enough clothes for not only us but you to.” Niall hautily retorted as he flung his own back pack down. 

Zayn shrugged carelessly as Drea rolled her eyes. “Don’t take my clothes pretty boy or I’ll sit on you.” 

“Tried that.” Louis popped up from behind the couch. “I swear he’s half worm. That kid could get out from underneath a four million pound dog.” 

“It’s my good looks.” Zayn smirked as the rest of them let out resounding groans. 

“And his humility comes naturally.” Liam was tugging the last of his suitcases from the bedroom. 

“I must need take lessons, dear sir.” Harry bowed gravely before almost tipping on his head. 

One of the security gaurds came in and glared at all of them. 

“You can goof off on the bus now move your lazy asses outside.” 

“An ass is another name for a donkey.” Alexis squwaked as she trundled from the bathroom still dressed in her pajamas. 

“Miss. Please get dressed.” The guard glared politly at her. 

“I am. Don’t worry.” 

“Good grief.” He muttered before picking up several suitcases and heading for the door. 

“GRIEF IS NEVER GOOD.” A very triumphant Alexis shouted at his back. 

“And your telling me that I have to spend the next four months of my life with her?” Zayn groaned. “ASPRIN I NEED ASPRIN.” 

“Don’t be fucking rude.” Alexis whopped him on the back of his head. 

“I do get my own continent… right?” Drea frowned as she picked up a suitcase to follow the man. 

“Sorry sweetie pie. You don’t.” Liam laughed behind her. 

 

Ouside, Drea piled her bags into the back of the SUV and was soon followed by the rest of the guys luggage thumping in beside her own. 

The ride to wherever it was that there buses were was short, sweet and to the point. Drea climbed out of the car and gaped at the five buses and countless semi’s that were parked next to each other in a line that would have daunted a lazer. 

“You get FIVE buses?” Alexis squawked in amazement as she picked her jaw up from the dirt. 

“Uhh… no. One goes to the dancers, the other two to security so really only like three. Maybe two.” Niall shook his head woefully. 

“Most the time we’ll ride with each other though.” Louis put in before heading for the nearest bus. 

“Not me pumpkin.” Alexis beamed cheerfully at them like she was God’s greatest gift to the world. “I allready made friends with a couple of the other dancers and we’re having a PARTAY every single night.” 

Drea groaned before taking the suitcase that Paul was handing her. “Please don’t make me live through that.” 

“Not my call.” Paul flashed her a quick smile. 

Drea smiled a quick smile back before she felt Liam’s arm wrap around her shoulders. 

“Excited?” 

“Mmm… very. And also a little perturbed that the place I’m going to be living in is actually about the size of my hallway back in NYC.” 

“And these are big buses.” Louis weeziled his way between Drea and Liam. “You should be glad of that.” 

“I spy…. A threesome!” Niall shouted as his head poked between Louis’ arm. 

“I spy a Drea’s dissapearingsome.” Drea rolled her eyes as she bent to pick up her luggage again. 

“Party pooper.” Niall stuck out his lip. 

“Okay guys. Everyone on your buses.” Paul shouted from where he was standing beside the last one. 

“Which one’s mine?” Drea squinted against the sun that was shining in her face. 

“This one.” Liam placed a hand on the small of her back and moved her toward the nearest bus. 

“No that’s our’s” Harry scowled at Liam. 

“Got a problem with that?” Liam shot back. 

“You can sleep woth your girlfriend but you better bet your britches that I won’t.” 

Drea choked royaly before shaking her head. “I’m out. Uhh.. I’ll just be in the dancers bus untill I see you next. Bye Li.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before running after Alexis’ dissapearing form. 

 

That afternoon they drove all day leaving Drea mostly trapped inside the bus with the five other dancers and their high pitched, annoying voices. Not that she like, said anything to them about that but maybe just maybe someone should. 

Unlike the guys’ bus’s they had bunk beds and one lousy couch which one girl politly hogged the whole afternoon ‘chatting with the love of her life’. 

That’s when Drea took the opportunity to steal her WiFi, hello passoword that’s wierder than weird, and blog for the first time in what seemed like months, before she got a video call from Liam. 

“Okay. So we got everything figured out and at the next stop you can come on in.” He grinned winningly at her. 

“What happens to the rest of the guys?” Drea raised her eyebrows in question. 

“They won’t be moving anytime soon.” Liam turned his webcam so Drea could see three bodies tied up with what looked like socks and string. 

Drea shrugged as Liam’s grinning face came back into view. “Zayn was good. He didn’t complain one bit so he didn’t get tied up.” 

“So you’re just going to leave them tied up from here until doomsday?” 

“Yes.” 

“O…kay I can just imagine the tabloids in a couple days.” 

“How’s it going over there?” Liam wrinkled his nose at her. 

“Interesting. I’m currently illegally stealing someone’s WiFi and Alexis is partying it up with her friends and there’s a heap of noise and bus life is remarkable.” 

Liam let out a slow laugh before a curly head poked over his shoulder. 

“He tied me up. LIKE A NOODLE.” 

“Quiet Harry.” Liam groaned before leaning back in his very unforgiving tank top. 

Drea shook her head but a small smile twisted the edge of her mouth as another head poked over the screen. 

“Heyyyyy.” Louis drawled 

“Don’t you guys have better things to do than, I dunno. Webcam with your best friends’ girlfriend?” Drea demanded with a laugh. 

“Nope.” Niall loudly declared before sitting down on top of Liam. 

“I changed my mind. We need you over here cause everybody is seriously boring and they know all my pranks so I want someone new to play them on.” Louis beamed sweetly at the camera. 

“Thanks for that. I’ve changed my mind to. I don’t want to spend any more time than nessesary with you so nope.” 

“Dang it.” Louis wailed much like Woody Fink. 

Drea rolled her eyes before Liam shoved Niall off him and pushed Louis away. 

“You’re excited for our first big show, yeah?” 

“Yup. Little nervous. I’ll probably be the the type of person that yno, throws up before I go on stage but that just adds to how great you are, right?” She winked at him. 

“We’ll have a interview after the concert actually it’s before it and then we’ll be flying to Dublin.” 

“Nice. You have tour buses over there then?” 

Liam shook his head. “We don’t have enough dates over there to merit one. Just hotels and flights.” 

Drea slowly nodded before wrinkling her nose. “It stinks in here. I’m used to having no rommates and they’re making every kind of possible food from pizza to…to that girl is making a spinach shake. Disgusting honestly.”

“That’s why you should be over here. We’ll let you do all the cooking.” Niall hollored from somewhere in the room. 

“Promising and oh so tempting.” Drea rolled her eyes. 

“But seriously if you wanna come over we’re stopping in twenty to get gas.” 

“I don’t know.” Drea regretfully ran her fingers over her keyboard keys. “Supposedly every stop we make, we’re supposed to be rehearsing.” 

Liam made pouty face as Louis let out a loud wail in the background.

“Noooooo. You must come!”

“Whatever Lou. I gotta go but I’ll talk to you guys tonight, okay?” 

Liam nodded before blowing her a kiss and leaving Drea to shut her laptop down. 

“Well who was talking to Mr Prince Charming?” Alexis grinned at Drea. 

“Not you.” Drea retorted. “Now don’t tell me that I have to sleep in the same room as ten other people.” 

“Five Drea. The rest of them are in the other bus.” 

“Really.” Drea retorted dryly. 

“Don’t be a prick.” Alexis wrinkled her nose at Drea “If you actually got to know some of them, they aren’t that bad.” 

 

The next morning Drea woke up from her cramped position on the couch to find a loud obnouxious girl dancing around her head like a gypsy queen. The noise surronding her head was beyond belief as some overplayed Selena Gomez song pulsed through the speaker system with the mixed smell of frying bacon and croutons filling the air. 

“Please let me die.” She groaned as somebody bopped up from the couch and nearly sat on her. 

“Nope. You’re way to importend” Alexis puffed as she ate a bowl of cheerios. 

“Oh thanks. Are we at a spot where there is possibly a cliff to throw myself off of?” 

“Yno. I really am amazed at how you and this wonderful morning are getting along together. You should write a book.” 

“Thanks. I’ll start on that.” 

“We’re stopped so if you want to go see Liam you probably could.” 

Drea nodded before sitting up and glancing aroud the bus. The overwhelming smell of to much purfume nauseated her and her head was pounding in a totally prevoking way. 

“I’m outa here.” 

“Bye!” Alexis cheered waving a cherrio-filled spoon around her head. “Be back in time for rehearsals in a bit.” 

Drea made her way through the bus, stepping around piles of clothing, random shoes and piles (litterally) of makeup. 

She stepped outside of the bus and breathed in the sharp morning air as the wind blew across her face. A security guard raised his eyebrow at her and Drea grinned. 

“Going to see the guys.” 

“You’re Drea I assume?” 

“Yup.” 

“Over there.”

She followed the man’s pointed finger and headed over to the slightly bigger bus on the other side of the lot. She banged on the door and waited for it to open. 

“It’s probably just like a fan.” She heard Harry’s voice drawl sleepily. 

“or Paul.” Niall put in. 

A loud scuffle followed that and a very loud snore echoed through the door. 

“You people should get your act together. That snore is faker than Louis and his obsession with carrots.” Drea snorted. 

“Hey.” Liam sheepishly opened the door. 

“Straw is cheaper.” Drea retorted with a grin as he kissed her, his lips turning up into a smile. 

“Gross.” Niall mumbled from his place on the all room bed. 

“So you guys just like litterally sleep on one huge bed all night?” Drea raised an eyebrow in unbelief at the pile of legs heaped on said object. 

“We only had to do this tonight because we have to know if this’ll work or not.”

“It’s not necessary and I’m getting my own bus.” Zayn emerged from his pillow with his hair looking like a lawn mower had run over it. 

Drea grinned as Liam plopped down beside her. “I litterally just came over for the food.” 

“Hurtful.” Liam pouted at her. 

“A person after my own heart.” Niall clutched framatically at his blanketed chest. 

“You do have like separate buses, right?” Drea asked. 

“Not really. We don’t sleep in these normally.. depends really but we’ll just have separate rooms when we stop.” 

“Okay. Well it still makes next to no sense but hey. I’m hungry.” Drea grinned cheerfully at Harry. 

Liam chuckled behind her before standing up and filling a plate with food from the kitchen. 

“Excited for the show?” 

“I will spit on everything you love.” Zayn growled.

“He’s not really a morning person is he.” Drea cocked her head to the side and studied him. 

“Not really but I know someone will be mourning something if you don’t BE QUIET.” Zayn howled. 

“Shhh Zaynie or we’ll have to lock you up in the bathroom.” Liam scolded as he set Drea’s food down in front of her. 

Zayn removed his head from under Harry long enough to stick out his tongue before burrowing back in like a turtle. 

“You should simply be grateful that you have food that’s edible.” Drea muttered as she stabbed at the pile of bacon. 

Liam grinned as he sat down beside her. 

“And yes. I’m excited for the show: to the point of joining Zayn in spitting on everything you love but for a very different reason. Sorta Nervous about it.” 

“It’ll be great. I promise.” Harry piped up. 

Niall nodded his blonde head. “Yup. It always is.” 

 

 

Drea wrinkled her nose as she tried to hear what Liam was shouting at her over the incredibe racket that blared around their heads like an overwhelming doom.   
She tipped her head to the side as Liam cupped her ear and shouted into it. 

“You’ll have fun. I promise.” 

Drea flashed him a grin before Alexis tugged on her arm. “We’re supposed to all go over there.” She shouted making Drea slightly cringe. 

She nodded as she followed Alexis through the dark interior and right up to the entrance to the stage. A woman was standing there, holding her hand out. 

“You guys know the routine: follow through with it and don’t get in the guys way. Remember: you aren’t the stars of the show, they are. Don’t interrupt their spotlight.” Drea tuned it out, not even bothering to strain her ears to hear what she was shouting as she opened the stage door and motioned them out. 

Drea paused as Liam grabbed her arm and grinned down at her. “You’ll be awesome. I know it.” He kissed her before a man was motioning them forward. 

Drea glanced around at the other dancers standing in front of her, eyes bigger that saucers. Well, minus Alexis. She could have passed for a elephant sized bat.   
The door closed in back of her, but she would have barely noticed over the noise of the room as it rose around her. The girls in front of her moved into position and Drea smiled slowly. Here was to the first show. 

 

It was at intermission that Liam tugged Drea into a hug and whispered a quick “I can’t believe I ever thought our show was complete without dancers.” That Drea’s face lit up with the biggest grin that she could muster.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

After the first show, everyone breathed easier. They found out that magically, the fans still loved them and that people still wanted to see them and that was what made everyone rest easy. 

Drea met all the musicians in the band and Management eased up on everyone a bit and that’s how no one yelled bloody murder when Drea accidentally (or maybe not so much) fell asleep the night of the third show on Liam’s bus, pillowed on his chest. 

She woke up the next morning to find him sprawled beside her, his cheek pillowed in his hand. 

Reaching out, she smoothed his hair away from his forehead where it had fallen and grinned slightly as his eyes squeezed tight before slowly blinking open. 

Wrinkling his nose at her: he frowned slightly as he tipped his head back, revealing the red spot on his cheek from laying still so long. 

“You’re cute.” Drea sleepily informed him as he watched her with a slight grin. 

“Thanks I’d say the same but it’s not really true so yeah…” Louis’ bright voice chirped from behind Liam. 

“I’m wounded.” Niall clutched at his chest. 

Drea rolled her eyes as Liam laid on his back to reveal a pile of half-awake bandmates sprawled half on top of him. 

“Is Li like your international pillow?” Drea raised her eyebrows as she turned and came nose to nose with Zayn. 

“You got it and I don’t take kindly to sharing.” Zayn grumbled. 

She snorted before curling back up into Liam’s chest, ignoring Harry’s bony elbow that jabbed her in the back every so often. 

Closing her eyes, she twisted her fingers into Li’s t-shirt as she mentally counted out his heart beats and tried to convince herself to go back to sleep. 

One…two…three…four…five…si…

“WE’RE GOING TO IRELAND TODAY.” Niall shot up with a piercing squawk. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Liam groaned as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. 

“NO I’M NOT IT’S ACTUALLY HAPPENING I SWEAR.” The bouncy native shot out of bed with a spring that would have made Teiger jealous. 

“Stay at home my mother said. Don’t go to New York City my mother said. Don’t be stupid my mother said.” Drea glared balefully at Niall. 

“I might have disturbing news.” Harry leaned conversationally back on his arm. 

Niall paused and cocked his head to the side. “Wut.” 

“I kinda like forgot to tell you but managament rearranged their plans and actually we’re not flying to Ireland today.” 

A long silence followed before Louis frowned. “Why not?” 

“I guess they just moved it more toward the middle of the tour. Sorry Ni.” 

Niall chewed on his lip before dropping to the bed with a sigh. “Well. Scrap that.” 

Drea made a sympathetic face. “Sorry dude.” 

Liam tugged Niall into a hug as the blonde wrinkled up his nose. “Have I recently said that I hate management?” 

“Not recently but it’s good to know you feel the same way about them.” Louis grinned before sitting down on top of Zayn. 

“Get off me or I will slit your fucking throat.” Zayn hissed, his voice muffled by Louis’ rear. 

“My pleasure.” Louis laid down on top of him. 

“I really am sorry.” Harry stretched out beside Niall and hugged him with the ferocity of a koala bear. 

“Me to.” Niall stuck out his lower lip. 

“So where are we going, if we aren’t flying to Ireland?” Drea asked Harry with a questioning look on her face. 

“We’ll be touring around the UK a while more. And then Ireland and then like the U.S and lastly I think Australia mixed in with South America and I don’t know. I’m just babbling.” He shrugged while carding his fingers through Niall’s hair. 

Liam rolled his eyes before sitting up. “I probably need to see what’s going on.” 

“NO!” Louis howled removing himself from Zayn’s clashing teeth in favour of clutching Liam’s neck. “You’re our pillow. Pillow’s are NOT allowed to move.” 

“I need food.” Niall puffed before bouncing up from Harry’s grasp. 

“I’m getting new friends.” Zayn sat up, spitting like a geysure. 

Louis still had a death grip around Liam’s neck as Li stood up and headed for the doorway. “I’ll…” he jabbed Louis in the side. “Be back in a bit. I’m going to talk to Paul.” 

“You’re my pillow.” His hand bag determinedly shouted. 

“Lou get the fuck off of me.” Liam groaned before heading out. 

Drea chuckled before turning to look at Harry who was still laying a couple feet from her. “Are you going to like…get up any time soon?” 

“Naw.” He drawled “I’m tired.” 

“I want to go to that amusement park that I saw when we pulled in last night.” 

“Why don’t you?” 

“Some random lady said that we like can’t leave unless we’re pointedly told that we have the day off.” Drea scowled before sitting up and heading for the couch. 

“Yah well. Hello tour life.” Harry grunted as he rolled over. 

“How often do you get days off?” Drea raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Depends. One, here or there usually. A week maybe. Two if we’re fortunate.” 

“Well the next time you get a day off, I’m finding something fast and riding it.” 

Harry laughed outloud before shaking out his curls. “You should ask Louis to complete that task for you. He doesn’t dissapoint.” 

As if on call, Lou’s brown head popped over the back of the driver’s seat, scaring the jeepies out of Drea. 

“I will call the pigsty and tell them we are coming.” 

“I don’t want to ride a pig you dork.” Drea scowled at him.

“My dear. You WILL ride a pig if I have anything to say about it.” 

“I highly doubt you would be as popular as you are if your fans knew what a idiot you are.” Drea rolled her eyes. 

“No. They would love us in-spite of our faults.” Louis crossed his arms like a pope. 

“Uh huh.” 

Louis sat down and scowled like a penulant puppy until the door opened and Liam came back into the bus, brandishing a McDonalds bag. 

“So Harry was right. They postponed the Ireland trip because of bad weather and just decided to move on with the tour.” 

“And I told all of my friends I would be there.” Niall wept large tears into a towel. 

“You will get there.. just a little late.” Liam consolingly patted his towel headed friend. 

“LOVE ME MARGARET.” Louis squwaked before lunging for Harry’s heels. 

“Dear Lord save me.” Drea heard Zayn whispering from the bathroom. 

“And he all ready has my son.” Louis hopped up from the floor and grabbed a blanket. He rapturously flapped his arms and raced into the bathroom, the blanket flowing behind him. 

“I have a razor you hooligan.” Zayn snapped as Lou dissapeared inside. 

“Don’t cut yourself honey.” Louis voice crooned. 

Drea snorted back a laugh as Liam plopped down beside her on the bed. If you could call it that with a clear conscience. 

“Here. I got you food.” Liam held out the bag he was holding to Niall. 

“You read my innermost thoughts.” Niall sniffled as he grabbed the bag and ripped it open. 

“I can’t decide if this is sorta like living in a Shakespearian atmosphere or just people with no grammer.” Drea rolled her eyes as Liam slung a arm around her shoulders. 

“It’s called to many video games.” Harry drawled from his seat on the floor.

“Good to know.” 

The whine of the opening bus door caused them to look up to see a woman leaning in. 

“Drea, honey. Rehearsals.” 

Drea nodded before kissing Liam and standing up. “Coming.” 

 

That night, and the next night, and the night after that were the same. 

Around six every night, everyone would be rounded up: the dancers, the musicians, the security gaurds and the guys and they would all head in to whatever venue they were singing at that night. 

Drea would head into her dressing room that she shared with the other dancers and would get dressed, do her makeup and do her hair. 

All the dancers were dressed exactly alike, for the most part that is. Drea honestly hated that but it wasn’t like she had anything to say on the matter. 

It was always the same black shorts and pumps and some sort of top that had been pre-decided for them. 

After dressing, she and the rest of the dancers would make their way to the stage and wait for the signal for them to file out onto their places on the stage. 

Liam would rush over in his systamatic tank top and kiss her before he was taken elsewhere for the whole ‘TAKE ME HOME’ shout that they did before the concerts. 

Drea seriously considered that sometimes. Especially Zayn. He looked like he was ready for bed. 

Tonight, Drea stood stock still on the stage, waiting for the concert to begin, watching the thousands of people crowded in front of her. 

The noise was always something that took her back. 

It was one thing to be at a concert, a part of the crowd, it was quite another to have all those screams directed at you. 

The crowd started counting down with the numbers that were above Drea’s head on the screen and then the stage burst with a blaze of rezilliant lights and the action of five very sweaty monkeys as Alexis called them. 

The yells had increased ten fold and Drea grinned. Another night had begun.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: 

Six weeks into tour life and fifteen country’s later, everyone was given two days off in Florida.

That’s how they (as in the guys, Alexis, Drea, Josh, Dan and Sandy and three very disgruntled security gaurds) found themselves crammed into two SUV’s heading for disneyland.

It had been Zayn and Harry’s idea and the rest of the group simply went along for the excuse of doing something.

When they arrived at the park, after a thirty minute drive filled with various shouts of “you’re sitting on something that is deffinatly not made to be sat on Harry” from numerous people, they piled from the vehicle’s leaving each other slightly squashed and mutilated.

“Look at the people.” Drea heard Sandy grumbling behind her.

“People are God’s good gift to the earth. Get used to them, man.” Harry beamed at his friend as he did an excited little jig.

“I have no clue why we decided to come here of all places and of all times, on a Friday.” Sandy scowled around him.

“What’s the bee in your bonnet?” Louis snickered from his seat aboard Paul’s shoulders.

“I am going to an amusement park.”

“And THAT put’s you in a bad mood?” Alexis gaped at him as the group headed toward the entrance.

“I have virtigo.”

“What the heck is that?” Josh paused in mid stride to raise a quizzical eyebrow.

“A fancy name for a queezy stomach.” Niall grinned at no one in particular.

“Unless you are the victom, do not even think about making fun of my disease’s.” Sandy growled.

“Good grief. Can we like just enjoy our only day off?” Liam groaned as they filed through the gates and into the interior.

“No. I don’t like you people and that’s that.” Sandy smirked at him.

Drea shook her head before tipping her face back as the sights and sounds around her, overwhelmed her senses.

“Where do you want to go?” Liam asked from behind her as they paused inside the interior of the park.

“I don’t know. This is a little to much to comprehend.” She grinned as her gaze followed a ride that whipped people up into the wild blue yonder before shaking their brains out.

“My personal favourite is the apple twister.” Harry grinned at Drea.

“And their ferris wheel is to die for.” Josh seemed just as excited.

“How cliché is that.” Alexis hopped up and down as they waited for Paul to catch up with their tickets.

“I hate this. We’re all going to expire.” Sandy darkly predicted as he scanned the crowds for his would be killer.

“Lighten up, bud.” Zayn grinned at him before Paul arrived on the scene and handed out their passes.

“Okay guys. You gotta stay with one of us. And try to atleast maintain some sanity.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Louis howled as he linked arms with Zayn and did a little ninja dance right there.

“I will murder all of you in your sleep.” Sandy darkly threatened as he dug around in his pocket for a wad of money which Niall had kyped from him.

 

“First order of the day: cotton candy all around.” Harry trilled as they stopped in front of a booth that was glistening with the promising goal of cavities to come.

“I want to go on that one.” Drea nodded toward the Golden Zephyr.

Liam nodded before handing her a cone of the sugar fluff that Harry was valiantly passing out.

“I need a Snow White costume.” Alexis rubbed her head contemplativly as she watched the charechter pass in front of her.

“I’ll personally buy you one if I can feed you a poisoned apple.” Dan smiled sweetly at her.

“You are so mean I’m surprised you and Sandy aren’t realated.” Alexis stuck out her lower lip at him.

“How do you know we’re not?” Sandy shot back.

Alexis drew back in mock shock before Paul took over the situation. “Okay. Are you guys ready to have some fun?”

“YAS.” Harry shouted jubilantly.

The group took off for the nearest ride which Drea personally thought could decapitate them all and line hopped to the front.

The waiting ride goers let out loud shouts of protest but there wasn’t a whole lot who complained when they were offered rides for free if they waited.

 

That was how the whole day went. Wherever they wanted to go: they never waited, they never had to deal with the suffocating atmosphere of tight packed rides, they got their food for free upon request and they had fun.

Which was mainly the most importand part if you asked Drea.

The group wasn’t together for the whole day but after sunset and the lights all flipped on, reaveling the spleandor of the after-light carnival look, every one got back together to take a final ride.

Alexis was leaning heavily on Drea’s shoulder, giggling hysterically as the attendants ushered them into the front of the waiting line.

“It’s like… Harry’s like… this overgrown flower slash clown and he’s like going to tip on his head ‘cause he always leans way over the edge of the ride. But Sandy’s like petrified. Totally the opposite. He just sits in the middle of the seat like a rock and takes horrified selfies. Until Josh and Dan ganged up on him and hid his phone. Now he’s madder than he was before. If that’s possible.”

Drea shook her head as she turned to see Liam and Louis having a lock down arm wrestling match over the ticket counter.

Behind her, several of the waiting ride goers were setting up quite a fuss about having to be jarred back in line and Drea turned to watch them as Alexis jabbered on.

“Did you see Niall almost loose his lunch on that spinny ride?”

The two young men were animatedly talking to the attendant. “Just because they have money doesn’t mean that you can jar us back in line.” One of them raised his voice to shout at her.

“We’ve been waiting for over fifteen minutes and I didn’t come all the way from Wisconsin to have some hot shot-British kids shove their ego in my face.” The other one hissed angrily.

Drea’s eyes widened as she moved backward to get a better look at the guys face. As she had suspected, her ex, Jack stood there, his face contorted with familiar anger. Drawing in her breath, she turned away and moved forward to the ride, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t recognize her.

Another attendant held out his hand to help her up onto the seat of the roller coaster and Drea slid up as Liam turned around in his seat to grin at her.

“You’re stuck back there? I can get Lou to switch with you.”

“Naw. I’m good. Plus He’ll need someone to hold his hand.” She winked at him as the ride continued to fill up.

“I’m right here you realize.” Louis wrinkled his nose at her as he turned in his seat, the lights flashing across his face.

“Weird. I didn’t see you.” She laughed at him as an attendant opened her side door again.

“I’m sorry miss, but we’re all full and there’s a young man that is quite adament about getting on. Would you mind if he used your other seat?”

“Sure thing.” Drea flashed a quick smile as she leaned forward again. “So where are we heading after this?”

“I’m taking Harry to the hotel because I think he’s going to be dead on his feet with all the junk food he’s consumed.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“After I eat another corn dog.” Harry shouted back from his seat.

“How many have you had?” Dan asked with widened eyes.

“I don’t have a clue.” Harry haughtily replied with a laugh tugging at the edge of his mouth.

The ride crept forward, blowing away Dan’s response and Drea leaned back as a voice spoke up.

“Fancy finding you here. All chummy chummy with these clowns.”

Drea turned to Jack with a blank look on her face. “Fancy finding you here, still being a jerk and all.”

Jack smirked. “How did you even end up with them in the first place?”

Drea gripped the rail in front of her as the ride shot into the air, blocking any reply that she would have bothered to give him.

When they reached the top of the climb, the lights were a blurry mess for Drea as she wished she was anywhere but where she was sitting.

Liam looked over his shoulder once with a questiong glance before they shot down from the crescent that they had climbed.

Drea sighed and settled back in her seat as Jack let out a demon worthy scream.

In front of her: she watched Sandy let out some very large tears as he buried his face in his hands.

She couldn’t help it and a small laugh escaped her lips as the ride flipped upside down and then screeched through the air at around a million miles an hour.

As it slowed to the end, a seemingly short time later, Jack leaned over.

“It was incredible seeing you again. Stay safe, okay?” His shifty gray eyes darted toward Liam for a minute as they rounded the last curve and then Drea let out a soft cry as his weight slammed into her shoulder and she was shoved against the bar that surronded the seats.

A dull crack sounded and a piercingly sharp pain spread into her fingers as Jack rammed her side again. The pain spreading down her fingers was beyond intense and before she could blink, he was unbuckling himself and gone.

Liam turned sharply and looked at her with a frown. “What’s the matter?”

Drea bit her lip until she couldn’t any more as she pulled away from the outside and lifted her hand.

Louis had turned also and at the sight of her hand he leaned over the side and shouted for an attendant.

 

 

twohourslater

“Oh wait. Here’s another one.” Louis perched importantly on the end of Drea’s hospital bed as his words brought resounding groans from everyone in the room.

“A guy suffering from a miserable cold begs his doctor for relief. The doctor prescribes pills. But after a week, the guy’s still sick. So the doctor gives him a shot. But that doesn’t help his condition either.  
"Okay, this is what I want you to do," says the doctor on the third visit. "Go home and take a hot bath. Then throw open all the windows and stand in the draft."  
"I’ll get pneumonia!" protests the patient.  
"I know. That I can cure."”

“That was weak.” Harry shook his head adamantly as he pompously pushed Louis off the bed and took his place. “Where do you find a dog with no legs? Right where you left it.” 

Louis solemnly stood up from the floor and read from his phone.  
“A man speaks frantically into the phone, "My wife is pregnant, and her contractions are only two minutes apart!" "Is this her first child?" the doctor queries. "No, you idiot!" the man shouts. "This is her husband!"

“Would you two shove it?” Liam growled as he smoothed Drea’s hair away from her forehead.

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Harry wrinkled his nose at Liam as he plopped onto the floor.

Drea reached up her hand and rubbed Liam’s arm.

“It’s not a big deal. You don’t have to get so agitated. I’ll be fine.”

They had been over this and as she had suspected, he blamed himself. All the way.

“You’ll be fine? You’ll be fine? You’re laying here with a cast on your hand and you say that you’ll be fine?” Liam dragged a hand through his hair and stood to his feet.

“Yes. I’ll be fine. Now when can I leave?” Drea asked with raised eyebrows

“In a little bit. We’ve gotta clear you and then you’re good to go.” Liam sighed as smiled down at her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: 

“I still don’t get it why you won’t let Paul look for him.” Liam’s breath brushed the back of Drea’s hair as he cradled her in his grip. 

“I told you: he’s not worth it.” 

“Yeah well. He still hurt you. Not quite the thing that I would do but hey.” 

“I won’t have to leave though, right?” Drea frowned at Liam “I mean like. I can still dance?” 

He frowned before shrugging. “I haven’t heard anyone talking about it so I would think so.” Brushing the hair away from her face he smiled. “But no matter the deal, I’m in no mood to let you go.”

Drea grinned as Harry bounced into the room singing a song about a young fair donkey that she was 99% positive he had made up. 

“You guys ready to leave this breakingly beautiful place?” He cheered before Liam glared at him. 

“That’s not even remotly funny you dimwit.” 

“Don’t be mean.” Harry stuck out his lower lip before settling down beside the duo on the bus’s ‘bed’. 

“Where are we going next?” Raising herself on her good arm, Drea inquired with upraised eyebrows. 

“Down south ma’ chile’ down south.” Louis shouted from the game room where he was having ‘till death do us part’ battle with Zayn. 

“Texas.” Liam supplied at Drea’s questioning look. 

The three visable bus occupants looked up as Niall popped into the bus followed by Paul. 

“Hello Hello I know it’s been awhile but BABEY.” He shouted joyfully before skipping into the back room. 

“How’re you doing?” Paul asked Drea from his post just inside the door. 

“Good and fine as far as I can tell.” 

“Right. Well then, management was wondering how capable you’ll be to dance in the shows?” 

“I’ll be fine. It’s just an arm.” Drea frowned as she sat up. 

“One that someone has completely demolished with drawings, I see.” Paul viewed the cast. 

“That was Zayn and Louis.” Harry importandly tattled. “Louis drew a you know, man part on the cast and then Drea got Zayn to draw over it and then Liam fumed because Zayn drew like his zap tatoo on there and now she looks like Zayn and Liam’s got anger problems. They’re deep down, but they’re still there.” 

“Okay shrink. Well with that being said. We’re leaving in a couple minutes. Take in your last Florida air and then we’re heading west.” Paul nodded to them. 

“You’re good here with them then?” He asked Drea before heading out the door.

“I’m fine, thanks.” 

Paul left and Harry promptly sat up and demanded where Niall had gone. 

“I wanna play football before we leave.” Niall bounced out of the back room in answer. 

“Well come then my dear friends. Let us go.” Harry cheered who was by far, the worst at the sport. 

“I’m staying with Drea. You go ahead.” Liam announced. 

Drea shook her head. “Nah. You go ahead and go. I’ve got things to do anyway.” 

“You sure?”

“YES SHE’S SURE.” Louis screamed angrilly before charging from the game room. 

“I’LL SMACK YOUR ASS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, MALIK.” 

“ONE WAY OR ANOTHER IMMA GETCHA.” Harry squwaked with the volume that would have frightened a bull moose. 

“I’m friends with a bunch of idiots.” Zayn growled before heading outside. 

“That would make two of us.” Drea shook her head as Liam pulled her up. 

“I’ll be back. I just have to go to the other bus.” 

“Okey doke.” Liam lightly kissed the back of her neck before heading out of the bus.

Drea enlisted Alexis help to haul one of her suitcases and laptop over to the guys bus before pausing and squinting into the sun to peer at the on-going game of football. 

Niall was vehemently kicking the ball with the ferocity of a elephant while Louis carried on a miny cheerleading session by himself. 

Her eyes chased Liam’s running form as he charged after a loose ball just before Alexis came out of the bus. 

“Done and done. So you’re riding with them now?” 

“I guess. I like it better there.” 

“I wonder why.” Alexis grinned at her before bouncing off to her own bus. 

The bus driver headed around the side of the bus and grinned at Drea. 

“How’s it going, broken-arm-girl?” 

“Fine. Are you getting ready to pull out?” 

The man nodded before pulling a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. “Yup. You can head in. I’ve gotta get the renegade monkeys. Don’t tell them I just said that.” 

Drea laughed as the driver shouted in the boys. 

Holding her hand up to her eyes, she watched as they crowded in somehow still maintaining their game. 

“I am fabulous. Absoluetly fabulous at this game.” Harry bowed before nearly flaceplanting on the cement. 

“Uhm. No. I am the king. Forever reign me.” Louis righted Harry before doing an extra little hop. 

“I want my bike.” Zayn wrinkled his nose as Liam tugged open the bus door and they filed inside. 

“I can beat you at that to, old man.” Louis’ cheer made Drea wince.

‘Okay. So we’ve got quite a drive ahead of us and in that I think we need to have a pizza eating contest.” Niall announced after flopping down on the couch. 

“We aint got no pizza old man.” Harry shrugged at Niall from the other side of the couch. 

“What do we have?” Liam asked from behind Drea, his hand guiding her to a single chair. 

“One sandwich. A bunch of celery. One bowl of soup. Chinese Takeout. Cream Cheese. Kool-aid. Gummy bears. And uh…. Something that is the consistancy of dog food except it’s purple.” Zayn closed the fridge door loudly after his carefully rehearsed speech. 

“Let’s play Swat.” Drea grinned as she wickedly rolled up a newspaper. 

“What’s that?” Louis whispered guardedly. 

“It’s like this game where somebody has to yell a name of someone else in the room so they don’t get hit and then that person that was yelled for has to say a name and so on.” 

“That makes next to no sense.” Harry stared at Drea, his eyebrows farther up on his forehead that she thought possible. 

“I hitty, you yelly.” 

“Oh.” Harry looked enlightened before crossing his legs in front of him. 

“I like this game.” Zayn laughed evilly as he eyed the newpaper with a new light of appreciation. 

“I’ll be it. You can’t say my name and I’m going after Li.” Drea dived for her offending boyfriend with a laugh. 

“Louis.” Liam jumped to the side before the paper hit the place where he had been. 

“ZAYN” Louis squwaked as soon as Drea turned on him. 

Zayn coolly viewed her before drawling “Ni…” and the resounding ‘th-wack’ echoed through the bus as Louis whooped in triumph. 

“There. That’s what you get for being cool all the time.” Drea laughed as she handed him the paper. 

Groaning; he stood, as Drea paused above his seat. “And the person that’s it can’t sit down without saying a name. If they do sit down and they get swatted, they’re it again…. That being said: Lou.” 

Honestly it was a immiture, loud and sometimes innapropriate game but for the group it was exactly what they needed to break up the monotany of bus life. 

They spent over four hours of flying around in a fashion that would have shamed anyone but them and at the end of the time, Drea ended up curled into Liam’s chest as Louis mutilated the last of ten magazines over Zayn’s head. 

“Now if we have more of THAT type of game. This should be fun.” Niall grinned around a burger that Sara had cooked them for lunch. 

“And we’ll have sore knees.” Louis rubbed the smarting offenders. 

“But it’ll be mainly fun.” Niall resumed his burger.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29:

The throb of the music filled the air and the fans screamed out there excitement as they crowded around the stage. The familiar feel of the beat underneath Drea’s feet pulsed through the stage and vibrated the air with it’s electric currents. 

It was the last night of the TMH tour and the energy running through Madison Square was beyond Drea’s comprehension. 

The night had gone fairly well, minus the whole harrytrippingoveralexisandsnagginglouislegashewentdownresultinginaterrificmess.

And also Liam ‘accidenatly’ dumping his water on the front row. 

And Drea slapping Zayn because he was being annoying. 

And the fight that erupted among the fans. 

But besides that, the night had gone like a charmed clock, they had given four encores and everyone was exhausted by the time they piled off the stage for the last time. 

“It’s over.” Alexis hiccuped herocially into Drea’s shoulder. “I’m done. I’ll never be heard of again.” 

“Oh hush. You’re running high on adrenalin.” Drea rolled her eyes before boosting the girl off of her. 

“I’m going out. Who wants to come?” Louis loudly announced to the room as he wiped his face with a spare towel.

Within minutes he had rounded up the entire room, even getting the overworked security guys to agree to it, and turned to Liam and Drea who were trying their best to block out the world…mainly him. 

“HELLO? YEAH HI LOUIS HERE.” Drea jumped a foot when the bright face popped up litterally nose to nose with her and Liams. “Just a quick question.” 

“No.” Liam groaned as he pushed Louis unceremoniously away.

“Rude.” Louis snapped before butting in again. “Are you coming out?” 

“I’m not gay if that’s what you mean.” Liam smirked at him as Harry let out a guffaw. 

“That’s not even close to what I meant so fuck you. Drea? Since your boyfriend is being an ass. What about you? You got your cast off, mind you.” 

Drea shrugged, before moving backwards to tug on her regular clothes. “If Li does, I’m game.” 

“Back to the king himself. Whatya say Dippo?’ 

“What kind of a name is that?” Liam arched an eyebrow at his friend. 

“A good one. Now ANSWER ME.” 

“Fine. Yes. I’ll go. Now get off me.” 

“And I have won yet another round.” Louis whooped triumphantly. 

Liam rolled his eyes as Paul stepped into the room. 

“We’re going out and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Louis raised his chin defiantly at his security guard. 

“Really.” Paul stated dryly. “I could..maybe…not go out with you and that would mean no security and…” 

“Shoot.” Louis furrowed his brow as Niall let out a loud laugh. 

“I’m only agreeing if you will promise to leave before one.” 

“But…”

Paul glared at him significantly and Louis groaned. “Okay. Fine but I’m not dragging Niall out. That one’s all up to you.” 

Drea giggled as she neatly folded her dance uniform and slung it over her arm. 

Liam tossed a glance at her over his shoulder before speaking up. “Yet you’re usually the one that has to be drug out of the club while you’re screaming and kicking ‘don’t touch me, I might be drunk’.” 

“Don’t mock me boy. Or I’ll make your dog into mashed potatoes.” Louis hissed in annoyance. 

‘Okay. Enough is enough. Wrap it up and meet us out front in twenty.” Paul looked ready to sock everyone in the room. 

“Yes sir.” Harry chirped brightly. 

 

Somehow, they actually did end up leaving the private club before one a.m. Which Drea was frankly surprised about if anyone was asking her, which they weren’t. 

She was curled up against Liam’s side as Zayn climbed in beside her, singing slightly off key. “And I KNOW you want ete. I kNOW you CARE.” 

“Hush. You’re going to wake me up.” Liam grumbled as Drea giggled at Zayn’s words. 

“Don’t be cranky because you drank to much. I swear, you’re one of the only mad drunks I’VE ever met.” Zayn crossed his eyes and peered down his nose. 

“And it’s embarressing how the moody one of the group is the goofball as soon as you set a glass in front of him.” Liam growled darkly as they pulled away from the club. 

Zayn giggled as he pressed his nose against the window and peered out. 

Drea started to hum the theme song for WOWP under her breath as Liam let out a loud snore. 

“So.” Zayn turned to flash her a grin. “When are you and that douchebag getting married?” 

“Maybe t’night.” She paused long enough to answer, quite seriously. 

“Are you…” Zayn hiccuped carefully “Gonna like…ehm have me for a groomsmen?” 

“You can be my bridesmaid if you wanna.” 

“Oh. Okay. I can try.” 

Drea nodded slowly and leaned back to consider the plans that they had just made. 

 

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted from the car and asked. “You’re still alive, right? Liam didn’t smother you or anything.” 

“I don’t know.” Drea contemplated the question as she squinted into the darkness, trying to see if Liam was being hauled across the sky, or if she was just upside down or maybe… he had probably just learned how to sky-walk. Yeah. That must have been it. 

She giggled at the thought as the security guard adjusted her in his arms and headed for the hotel doors. 

“Wait! You forgot him” Drea scowled as fiercly as she could at the man as Liam plastered himself to the ground. 

“Paul’s got him. Now quit kicking. I’m not made out of rubber you know.” 

“You’re kidding.” Drea carefully leaned up to poke his cheek. “Holy crap. You’re not!” 

When they got to the elevator and headed inside, Drea paused to look at the reflective mirrors on the walls. “Look Li. I’ve got like…three heads.” 

“Six feet here.” Zayn announced proudly from where he was clutching a security guard un-steadily. “And one HONKER of a nose.” 

“I don’t even have one at all.” Drea smashed her hand against said offender. 

The door dinged open and the prosesion left the elevator and headed to their appropriate rooms. 

“NO!” Drea squawked as she dug her manicured nails into the secuirty gaurds arm. “I SLEEP WITH LEEEE. YOU CAN’T PUT ME IN HERE.” 

The man paused in front of the dancers room and groaned. “Why not?” 

“They might like, seriously eat me. You never know. And if my tomorrow morning, you’re like ‘Drea, where’s Drea’ and you come back and find bacon on the counter than you will know and you will realize what a grave mistake this all is. SO LET ME GOOOOOO.” 

“Fine. But if Liam’s pissed in the morning, don’t even think about talking to me.” 

“I wouldn’t have had anyway.” Drea stuck her nose in the air.

 

“I swear, I will rip off your arm and beat you with it if you don’t get off my freaking bed.” Liam’s voice gowled deep in his throat from behind Drea. 

“Well good morning to you to sunshine.” Drea tried to sit up as she clutched her throbbing head. 

Harry’s laugh resounded around the room as he jumped happily above the duo. “No need to be rude mate, she’s got just as bad of a hangover as you do.” 

“shutthefuckup” Liam whispered hoarsly as he lunged for Harry’s flying ankles. 

“Rude. I was going to offer you breakfast before we fly in like a half an hour but no. Go jump in the lake Payne.”

“Do you know of one? Because I would as sure as hell love to do that.” Liam’s voice was barely audible. 

Somehow, somewhere, Drea found that laughable and a giggle bubbled up inside of her. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he bounced off the bed. “I’m out. Be up or Paul said he would send Louis in.” 

“PTL just what I need.” 

“That’s what I said. But hey. No one listens to me.” Harry bounded out the door, letting it slam behind him. 

A moment of silence followed, broken by Liam tugging Drea over to face him. 

“I may or may not have an innocent shower in mind.” 

“Please. Nothing is innocent in a shower.” She rolled her eyes as a grin tickled at the side of her mouth. 

“Fine. But are you coming?” 

She nodded before leaning in to kiss his bitten lips. “But we’re going to have to hurry if we’re going to make the flight.”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

The throb of the music filled the air and the fans screamed out there excitement as they crowded around the stage. The familiar feel of the beat underneath Drea’s feet pulsed through the stage and vibrated the air with it’s electric currents.

It was the last night of the TMH tour and the energy running through Madison Square was beyond Drea’s comprehension.

The night had gone fairly well, minus the whole harrytrippingoveralexisandsnagginglouislegashewentdownresultinginaterrificmess.

And also Liam ‘accidenatly’ dumping his water on the front row.

And Drea slapping Zayn because he was being annoying.

And the fight that erupted among the fans.

But besides that, the night had gone like a charmed clock, they had given four encores and everyone was exhausted by the time they piled off the stage for the last time.

“It’s over.” Alexis hiccuped herocially into Drea’s shoulder. “I’m done. I’ll never be heard of again.”

“Oh hush. You’re running high on adrenalin.” Drea rolled her eyes before boosting the girl off of her.

“I’m going out. Who wants to come?” Louis loudly announced to the room as he wiped his face with a spare towel.

Within minutes he had rounded up the entire room, even getting the overworked security guys to agree to it, and turned to Liam and Drea who were trying their best to block out the world…mainly him.

“HELLO? YEAH HI LOUIS HERE.” Drea jumped a foot when the bright face popped up litterally nose to nose with her and Liams. “Just a quick question.”

“No.” Liam groaned as he pushed Louis unceremoniously away.

“Rude.” Louis snapped before butting in again. “Are you coming out?”

“I’m not gay if that’s what you mean.” Liam smirked at him as Harry let out a guffaw.

“That’s not even close to what I meant so fuck you. Drea? Since your boyfriend is being an ass. What about you? You got your cast off, mind you.”

Drea shrugged, before moving backwards to tug on her regular clothes. “If Li does, I’m game.”

“Back to the king himself. Whatya say Dippo?’

“What kind of a name is that?” Liam arched an eyebrow at his friend.

“A good one. Now ANSWER ME.”

“Fine. Yes. I’ll go. Now get off me.”

“And I have won yet another round.” Louis whooped triumphantly.

Liam rolled his eyes as Paul stepped into the room.

“We’re going out and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Louis raised his chin defiantly at his security guard.

“Really.” Paul stated dryly. “I could..maybe…not go out with you and that would mean no security and…”

“Shoot.” Louis furrowed his brow as Niall let out a loud laugh.

“I’m only agreeing if you will promise to leave before one.”

“But…”

Paul glared at him significantly and Louis groaned. “Okay. Fine but I’m not dragging Niall out. That one’s all up to you.”

Drea giggled as she neatly folded her dance uniform and slung it over her arm.

Liam tossed a glance at her over his shoulder before speaking up. “Yet you’re usually the one that has to be drug out of the club while you’re screaming and kicking ‘don’t touch me, I might be drunk’.”

“Don’t mock me boy. Or I’ll make your dog into mashed potatoes.” Louis hissed in annoyance.

‘Okay. Enough is enough. Wrap it up and meet us out front in twenty.” Paul looked ready to sock everyone in the room.

“Yes sir.” Harry chirped brightly.

 

Somehow, they actually did end up leaving the private club before one a.m. Which Drea was frankly surprised about if anyone was asking her, which they weren’t.

She was curled up against Liam’s side as Zayn climbed in beside her, singing slightly off key. “And I KNOW you want ete. I kNOW you CARE.”

“Hush. You’re going to wake me up.” Liam grumbled as Drea giggled at Zayn’s words.

“Don’t be cranky because you drank to much. I swear, you’re one of the only mad drunks I’VE ever met.” Zayn crossed his eyes and peered down his nose.

“And it’s embarressing how the moody one of the group is the goofball as soon as you set a glass in front of him.” Liam growled darkly as they pulled away from the club.

Zayn giggled as he pressed his nose against the window and peered out.

Drea started to hum the theme song for WOWP under her breath as Liam let out a loud snore.

“So.” Zayn turned to flash her a grin. “When are you and that douchebag getting married?”

“Maybe t’night.” She paused long enough to answer, quite seriously.

“Are you…” Zayn hiccuped carefully “Gonna like…ehm have me for a groomsmen?”

“You can be my bridesmaid if you wanna.”

“Oh. Okay. I can try.”

Drea nodded slowly and leaned back to consider the plans that they had just made.

 

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted from the car and asked. “You’re still alive, right? Liam didn’t smother you or anything.”

“I don’t know.” Drea contemplated the question as she squinted into the darkness, trying to see if Liam was being hauled across the sky, or if she was just upside down or maybe… he had probably just learned how to sky-walk. Yeah. That must have been it.

She giggled at the thought as the security guard adjusted her in his arms and headed for the hotel doors.

“Wait! You forgot him” Drea scowled as fiercly as she could at the man as Liam plastered himself to the ground.

“Paul’s got him. Now quit kicking. I’m not made out of rubber you know.”

“You’re kidding.” Drea carefully leaned up to poke his cheek. “Holy crap. You’re not!”

When they got to the elevator and headed inside, Drea paused to look at the reflective mirrors on the walls. “Look Li. I’ve got like…three heads.”

“Six feet here.” Zayn announced proudly from where he was clutching a security guard un-steadily. “And one HONKER of a nose.”

“I don’t even have one at all.” Drea smashed her hand against said offender.

The door dinged open and the prosesion left the elevator and headed to their appropriate rooms.

“NO!” Drea squawked as she dug her manicured nails into the secuirty gaurds arm. “I SLEEP WITH LEEEE. YOU CAN’T PUT ME IN HERE.”

The man paused in front of the dancers room and groaned. “Why not?”

“They might like, seriously eat me. You never know. And if my tomorrow morning, you’re like ‘Drea, where’s Drea’ and you come back and find bacon on the counter than you will know and you will realize what a grave mistake this all is. SO LET ME GOOOOOO.”

“Fine. But if Liam’s pissed in the morning, don’t even think about talking to me.”

“I wouldn’t have had anyway.” Drea stuck her nose in the air.

 

  
“I swear, I will rip off your arm and beat you with it if you don’t get off my freaking bed.” Liam’s voice gowled deep in his throat from behind Drea.

“Well good morning to you to sunshine.” Drea tried to sit up as she clutched her throbbing head.

Harry’s laugh resounded around the room as he jumped happily above the duo. “No need to be rude mate, she’s got just as bad of a hangover as you do.”

“shutthefuckup” Liam whispered hoarsly as he lunged for Harry’s flying ankles.

“Rude. I was going to offer you breakfast before we fly in like a half an hour but no. Go jump in the lake Payne.”

“Do you know of one? Because I would as sure as hell love to do that.” Liam’s voice was barely audible.

Somehow, somewhere, Drea found that laughable and a giggle bubbled up inside of her.

Harry rolled his eyes as he bounced off the bed. “I’m out. Be up or Paul said he would send Louis in.”

“PTL just what I need.”

“That’s what I said. But hey. No one listens to me.” Harry bounded out the door, letting it slam behind him.

A moment of silence followed, broken by Liam tugging Drea over to face him.

“I may or may not have an innocent shower in mind.”

“Please. Nothing is innocent in a shower.” She rolled her eyes as a grin tickled at the side of her mouth.

“Fine. But are you coming?”

She nodded before leaning in to kiss his bitten lips. “But we’re going to have to hurry if we’re going to make the flight.”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: 

Last chapter guys. I’ve had a really hard time updating as little as I have with all my jobs that I’ve got going but I’m closing this because I just kinda hit a drywall with it. 

Rest assured, there’s a new fic coming, which I hope you’ll like. And I personally think should be pretty good judging by my rough drafts. 

So hold on for Zayn and Stevie :) 

After the tour had ended, Drea had moved in with Liam. No big deal. Just like mundane stuff.

Oh who was she kidding. It was a huge thing.

It had all happened the week after they had flown back to London and Drea had been spending time with the Paynes’.

She had originally planned to move in with Alexis but her dear friend had gotten a full scholarship at a University and had sold her apartment to a friend.

She had then thought about moving back to Wisconsin with Eleythia but when she had talked to her and she told her that her mom came once a week to visit, that was out of the question.

After a week of meandering around London, her camera dangling at her side, Liam took her out to Chiniese.

“How’s it going?”

“What.” Drea frowned at him as she sat back and sipped from the wine glass in front of her.

“The whole ‘trying to find yourself’ thing.”

“What gave you the impression that I was doing that?”

“The fact that you leave every morning after I do, that someone recently saw you at a recording studio and then you were later spotted setting up your camera overlooking London.” Liam raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly at her.

Drea barely returned the sentiment as her fingers traced the outline of her glass.

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do. That’s all. I havent’t decided if I want to go back into modeling because God knows that was pretty awful. I don’t really want to go into dancing anymore because as much as I loved it, it’s not something that I really want to do. I doodle around in the studio because it’s something about me and an unfineshed album that I’m never going to publish because it’s not any good. And I don’t know Liam. I’m 19 for crying out loud. And it seems like I’m done. Washed out. I don’t know what to do.”

“Trust me. There is no way that you’re washed out at 19.” Liam’s smile flashed across his face momentarily. “See. That’s the good thing about careers at your age. There’s not a problem to starting a new one.”

“That’s easy for you to say. People love you. I’m just the random back up dancer that no one could give less of a shit about.”

“I really hate condradicting people but…you’re very wrong.” Liam shook his head at her. “I’m sure there’s someone out there that is going to want you to work with them. And in a field that you like. Just give it some time, yeah?”

“Yeah, fine. But I’m moving to my own apartment. I found one that I like and I’ve got enough money for a little bit.”

Liam frowned but remained silent as the waiter set down their plates of food then walked off again.

“Why do you want to move out?”

Drea shrugged before spearing a cube of chicken on her fork. “I hate imposing on people. And you’re mom’s amazing but I just don’t feel comforatable crashing at her place.”

The silence that followed was uninterupted besides the sound of their untensils against the china plates until Liam spoke again.

“I’ve got more than plenty of room at my place. I mean, if you don’t want to then I understand but if you do, you can have my bedroom and you don’t have to worry about rent at all… I just…I’d love to have you there.”

Drea had stopped eating, her hand squeezing her napkin. “Are you telling me that as a friend or your girlfriend?”

“Ehm… your girlfriend. Deffinetly.”

“Oh. Let me think about it, k?”

He grinned across the table at her before flagging down the waiter. “Good. Now what do you want for dessert?”

 

 

Three days later, Drea pulled the last suitcase inside of the apartment and turned to Liam with a grin. “Done and done. Thank you Louis, for all your help.”

“No problem, no problem.” He graciously nodded before hopping from the kitchen counter with a thump. “But maybe next time you can pare down. A bit. You know, not much. Just like get rid of everything but one suitcase.”

“Great one to talk there dude.” Liam grunted as he hoisted a suitcase onto his shoulder. “I regret to inform you that your lack of help was duly noted. And you owe me more fizzy water.”

“I’m BROKE. How can you ask such a CRAZY thing from ME?” Louis grabbed onto the back of Liam’s shirt and wailed desolatly.

“Because you haven’t helped. Now let go.” Liam smirked at him over his shoulder.

Louis pushed out his lower lip and scowled. “Life is very unfair and I AM LEAVING.”

“See ya.” Drea hailed arily as she grabbed her backpack and headed after Liam.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT FOR ME.” Louis skipped after her, swinging his arms.

“You just stepped. On the back. Of my shoe.” Drea scowled darkly at him.

“Isn’t that AWESOME?” Louis chirped before flopping down on Liam’s bed.

Liam carelessly let a suitcase squash the offender before setting down another one. “So I cleared out some closet space for you. And that dresser over there is empty.” He grinned at Drea before stepping back. “I’ll go get us some lunch.”

“I’ll take PB and J.” Louis shouted as he shoved the suitcase aside and shot up grinning.

“You’ll take nothing.” Liam scowled at him. “You’re leaving, because El is pissed at you for not showing up earlier on.”

“I would like to stay.” Louis jumped up and danced from the room, a dissaproving Liam following him.

Drea grinned after them as she tugged at the zipper on the nearest bag.

Grabbing a pile of neatly folded clothes, she made her way to the mahagony dresser that stood against the opposite wall.  
Pausing, she leaned toward the window that looked over the city from the ten level up vantige point.

Small plumes off smoke rose from distant factories along the river, but closer at hand, the sparkle of the windows in the hundreds of skyscrapers caught her attention.

She looked straight down, watching the little dots trickle along the road far below, turning every which direction.

Smiling, she pulled back and continued unpacking, humming a random song under her breath untill she slid the last case into the closet.

Liam’s voice tugged at her attention as she pushed her way out of the closet.

“Like I said. It’s not big but it’s what I call home when I’m in London.” He smiled before holding out a plate with a sandwich and chips gracing the surface.

“Going gourmet here.” She teased as she took the extended plate.

“This is just…I’m taking you out tonight.” Liam poked her in the side. “So don’t get cranky with me.”

She giggled before nudging her way past him and into the living room.

Plopping down on the couch, she leaned back and waited for him to sit beside her. “I like it you know.”

“Yeah?” A small smile tugged at Liam’s lips as he scooped a handful of chips into his mouth.

“Yeah.”

“Well than I won’t have to worry about you leaving, will I?”

“Nah. But you probably won’t ever get rid of me. Now the jokes on you.”

“I’m okay with that.” Liam’s grin was hidden behind his hand.

Drea laughed before curving into the tilt of his body. “You better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my junk... no matter how lousy it might be :)


End file.
